Shifting the Balance
by tracyannie2000
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has ended but the cost is more than Harry can bear. He has lost every member of his family and only now does he realize that the one girl, that knows him and is willing to marry him, he loves only as a sister. Will Harry insist on settling down with Ginny or will he fall into a self-destructive depression? Can anyone save Harry from sacrificing his happiness?
1. Introduction

The Battle of Hogwarts has ended but the cost is more than Harry can bear. He has lost every member of his family and only now does he realize that the one girl, that knows him and is willing to marry him, he loves only as a sister. Will Harry insist on settling down with Ginny or will he fall into a self-destructive depression? Can anyone save Harry from sacrificing his own eternal happiness for everyone else's? In steps Luna Lovegood with a plan to change everything.

A/N: Please humor me somewhat and don't totally trash my writing as this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I will gladly accept constructive criticism but do not slam me for no actual reason please.


	2. Aftermath

**Hogwarts Castle: Great Hall**

Harry Potter

The Battle of Hogwarts has ended; Harry Potter has just defeated Lord Voldemort and fulfilled the prophecy surrounding the two. As he sits in the Great Hall of the only home he has ever really known, watching as the survivors gather with friends and family, he realizes that he is left alone in a sea of faces. As the reality of the situation penetrates his exhausted mind, Ginny Weasley breaks away from her family and moves to sit across from him. Harry forces himself to smile at her when he'd really rather just cry.

For several minutes the two teens sit in silence. Harry, unable to concentrate on anything for very long glances around the room repeatedly, his eyes hesitating on the Weasley family before moving on and settling on the Malfoy family for a few moments before sliding away to gaze about randomly at the other jumbled groups. Finally, Ginny sets her hand on Harry's arm drawing his attention back to her for a moment and softly says, "Harry, you know we all see you as a part of our family."

Harry sighs, allowing his gaze to meet hers, and replies, "I know Ginny… I think of you as…"

Ginny smiles half-heartedly as she cuts him off with, "You see us as the closest thing to family as you have left, but you don't feel as if you belong with us. I know that Mum and Dad would like to see us married, and have you really be a part of the Weasley clan. To be honest, that would be the fulfilment of my own childhood fantasies, but Harry, you don't love me… and to be honest, I'm not so sure that I love you… at least not in that way. Somewhere during the last year, I realized that I see you more like a brother to me… even more then I see Bill or Charlie that way, but we aren't in love with each other. True, we could learn to love each other I'm sure and if for even a minute you thought it would make all of us happy you would agree to marry me just to do that, but that wouldn't be fair… to either of us."

Harry gapes at the girl in shock as she seems to be reading his mind. Ginny calmly reaches up and pushes gently on his chin closing his mouth before adding, "Harry, the war is really over, you have sacrificed everything for everyone else. I will not let you sacrifice yourself so that we could try to fall in love. You deserve true Happiness."

Harry gulps back his ready denial and finally manages to say, "Ginny, it wouldn't be a sacrifice to love you."

Ginny smiles at him and nods in understanding before saying, "No… No Harry, it probably wouldn't… I know that we could be happy together, but Harry, like I said, it's not going to happen. I am going to keep you as a brother and with everything that you've gone through I am going to make sure that whichever girl… or guy for that matter… that you end up with deserves you and will make you truly happy."

"Ginny!" Harry gasps.

"Harry!" Ginny mocks back before adding honestly, "Harry, there is nothing wrong with the idea of two guys together. I know you maybe weren't raised that way, but in our world… well, it is perfectly acceptable and if you did choose a bloke… well, I'd be more than willing to be surrogate for you."

Harry shakes his head both in denial and to shake off the shock of her statement before whispering, "I'm not."

Ginny smiles sweetly at Harry and states, "Don't worry about it Harry. The point that I was trying to make is simply… regardless of who you end up with, you and I will still be family; for tonight, though we are going to have to be done talking because I do need to be there for Mum, Dad, and George. You are, of course, more than welcome to join us, but I think that Luna wants to talk to you first."

Harry's gaze slides around the room once more before he whispers, "I do love you, Gin."

Ginny nods as she replies, "I love you too, Harry," then, after standing up, she gives him a quick hug and returns to her family.

Harry watches Ginny walk away from him before allowing his head to drop to his arms on the table in front of him, to hide the tears now forming in his eyes. A few moments later, he is aware of someone sitting down beside him and a hand, hesitantly pats his back before Luna's soft musical voice whispers, "Ginny is right you know."

Harry quickly tries to discreetly wipe his eyes as he sighs before looking up at Luna and replying hesitantly, "Yes, I know, but…"

Luna cuts him off by asking directly, "Harry, have you ever actually taken the time to consider what you want out of life with the war at an end?"

Harry sighs once more before whispering honestly, "Luna, all I've ever wanted out of life was a family to love…"

Luna laughs softly, "Yes, but Harry, what I mean…"

Harry cuts her off by insisting, "My entire life, even when I believed that I wouldn't live through this war, I only ever regretted that I have never had a single person to… just love me."

Luna gazes at Harry seriously for several moments before saying, "Harry, you have always had people who love you."

Harry nods dejectedly and stammers, "Yeah… but…"

Luna nods sagely at the young man in front of her and the two sit in thoughtful silence for several moments before Luna asks, "Harry, if you could do it all over again; what exactly would you change?"

Harry sighs sadly before stating, "I don't know Luna. I honestly don't know. I wish I could have saved more people. I wish Fred and Lupin and Tonks and so many others didn't have to die. So many people have lost so much because of the war. I know I couldn't stop the war, but if I could have just saved a few of them…"

Harry has to stop to wipe his eyes again as Luna continues to watch him thoughtfully for a few minutes. Finally, the two of them glance around the room again, and then as Harry opens his mouth to tell Luna that she should go be with her dad, Luna announces, "Harry, I can help you but I will need you to follow my directions exactly, can you do that?

Harry looks at the blonde girl in confusion for a moment, then shakes his head softly to clear his thoughts and insists, "Luna, you don't need to worry about me. You should be spending time with your loved ones."

Luna glares at Harry with a surprisingly stubborn expression before shaking her own head softly and laughingly replying, "Even, now, with the war finally over, you will still sacrifice yourself for everyone else."

Harry sighs, shrugs, and quips, "What can I say, it's what I do. Hermione regularly says that I have a 'saving people thing'… that won't just go away Luna."

Luna nods, smiles knowingly, then leans towards him and whispers, "I am aware of that Harry Potter, but this time you are the only one that is in need of saving, so while you are so busy trying to save the world, I am going to save you." When she is finished with her proclamation she sits up, winks at him, and instructs, "I have to talk to a few people. When I walk away, you are likely going to sit here and mope for several minutes before you decide to do as I tell you. So when you are finished moping you will go and wait for me in the transfigurations classroom. Don't bother arguing with me Harry, just do what I tell you and wait for me there, I promise you won't have to wait for very long."

Before Harry can say anything, the strange blonde girl stands up and walks towards her father leaving Harry sitting alone once more. Harry shakes his head, looks around the room, wondering if he should just go and do what she told him to but then he decides that he may as well see what Luna is up to, mostly because he just can't handle sitting here any longer. Without looking at anyone else Harry gets slowly to his feet and allows himself to follow the familiar path to the Transfigurations classroom, which is surprisingly still mostly intact.

Luna Lovegood

Luna smiles to herself knowingly as she walks over to her father. Seeing the look on her face Xenophilius Lovegood asks, "What have you seen, Pumpkin that has you so happy, or have the wrackspurts come out to play?"

Luna looks at her father and her expression turns pensive for just a moment before she replies, "Oh, no Daddy, the wrackspurts won't return to Hogwarts tonight it is far too somber here for them. I am simply happy because I believe that there is a way for me to save Harry, but…"

Xeno looks at his daughter, and in that moment realizes that his little girl has completely grown up, before his smile turns pensive and his eyes widen, his voice dropping to a whisper and he stammers, "Luna… Pumpkin… You can't mean…"

Luna nods at her father seriously.

Xeno's expression turns sad for a moment before he whispers, "Luna, I have never lied to you about our family's magics, so you must know that if you do this…"

Luna looks at her father gravely, nods, and explains, "Yes, father. I know exactly what the cost is, but in this case it has already been paid, and before you ask, yes, I am absolutely sure that he is the one and he is so very worth so much more, now will you help me?

Xeno's face pales slightly but he straightens his back and nods; even as he asks, "How?"

Luna's smile brightens considerably as she replies, "Just watch daddy while I gather the others, this will work, you'll see"

Xeno slides down onto the bench behind him, forces himself to smile at his daughter before telling her, "Your mother would be so very proud of you."

Luna returns his smile with a hug, nods her head, and turns away from him to walk over to the Weasley family. A few steps away she stops hesitantly until Ginny looks up at her and smiles half-heartedly before the girls step together into a hug. As the two girls hug, Luna whispers to Ginny, "If you could, would you, help Harry?"

The red-headed girl, nods into the blonde's shoulder before whispering back, "Luna, I may not be in love with Harry anymore but I will always love him, you know that I will help him in any way that I can."

Luna smiles, nods to herself, and whispers back, "When I walk away, take Ronald, Hermione, Bill, and Charlie to the transfigurations classroom. Wait there with Harry and I will be along shortly."

Ginny and Luna release each other and Luna forces herself to walk over to Neville and Hannah rather than allowing herself to skip. The two teens look up as she approaches and smile at her. Luna smiles back as she gives them each a hug before turning her attention towards Neville's Gran. Taking a deep breath Luna then states formally, "Lady Dowager Longbottom, I, Luna Celeste Lovegood, am calling for the Druid's circle. I am aware that much has happened but it is my belief that no one has paid a higher price than Harry Potter and…"

The older witch cuts the girl off with a smile as she states, "Just tell us where to go. We'll help Harry anyway that we can, dear."

Luna smiles brightly and adds, "The Transfiguration classroom, please."

Augusta Longbottom smiles and leads Neville and Hannah from the room as the two teens begin asking her questions. Augusta simply shakes her head and replies, "Just wait, I am sure that Luna will explain."

Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny Weasley accompanied by Hermione Granger follow Neville's family from the room as Luna turns and walks over to Professor McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall looks up as Luna stops in front of her, but before she can say anything the girl states, "Professor McGonagall, the Druid's circle is convening in the Transfigurations classroom, could you please join us."

To say that the normally strict looking woman looks shocked might be an understatement but she simply nods her head and turns to Susan and Madam Amelia Bones sitting nearby and waves the two witches over. After a whispered conversation, the three witches slip from the room as Luna walks over to the Finnegan family.

Luna is slightly more apprehensive as she addresses the Finnegan family but determination to help her friend pushes her forward and after bowing she immediately states, "Lady Finnegan, my name is Luna Celeste Lovegood, I am sorry for disturbing you, however unfortunately, we find that our Druid's circle is one man short, might we impose upon your family to borrow Seamus to help a friend in need?"

Mrs. Finnegan looks at the girl in surprise as she states, "I was unaware that any Druids remained in England Mrs. Lovegood."

Luna smiles sadly, nods her understanding and replies, "Yes ma'am, most are unaware, however a number of us do indeed remain and are present here this evening, unfortunately as I said we are one man short of a full circle."

Mrs. Finnegan nods at the girl but then states, "Seamus, has been raised a wizard, I've ne'er taught him the old ways. I intended to teach him after the war ended…"

Luna looks thoughtfully into space for sever moments before she smiles happily and assures the older witch, "It will not matter that he hasn't been taught, he is a Druid by blood and will complete the circle for our purposes, I assure you it will only be for a short time and we will not be leaving the school grounds."

Mrs. Finnegan looks at Seamus a moment, nods thoughtfully, and then whispers, "Aye, he may go."

Luna smiles at Seamus and says, "Please, join the others in the Transfigurations classroom Seamus. I will be along shortly and then we will begin," then she turns and walks serenely over to the Malfoy family.

When Luna stops in front of them all three Malfoys jump slightly, then as they have been simply waiting for someone to come and tell them to leave, all three Malfoys look sadly down as they slip to their feet, missing the smile on Luna's face as she turns to Narcissa. When the girl states, "Mrs. Malfoy, my name is Luna Celeste Lovegood, as you are the only living female member of the House of Black present at this time your family's presence is requested in the Transfigurations classroom for the convocation of the Druid's circle, to assist a member of… of the Black family."

Narcissa looks up sharply and glances around the room before her eyes settle once more on the girl and she asks bluntly, "What do you mean?"

Luna's smile is genuine for the first time since speaking with Harry as she replies, "Lady Malfoy, I am sure you know that Sirius Black left practically everything to Harry Potter including the title of Lord Black, what no one seems to have realized is that for the Black family magics to accept Harry as Sirius's heir, then Harry must have the blood of the Black family. Now while it is true that Harry's Grand-mum Dorea was a Black, Draco's claim would still have been the stronger claim by blood as it turns out Sirius took steps to ensure Harry's place through… hmmm… oh, I see… wow, that hasn't happened in centuries… oh, sorry, as I was saying, Sirius to steps to ensure Harry's place through magical adoption."

Draco catches onto part of what Luna is saying before his parents can and looks shocked as he states, "If Sirius adopted Harry then James would no longer…"

Luna quickly cuts him off by firmly stating, "No. James Potter was Harry's father but as it turns out Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were also. This is a very old magic, as I said, it hasn't been done in centuries, but that is beside the point, the simple fact is that Harry Potter needs help and a full Druid's circle is required so will you three assist?"

Draco glances at his parents, sighs, shakes his head and says, "Harry wouldn't want our help Luna. He doesn't…"

Luna stubbornly cuts Draco off by demanding, "Draco Malfoy! Do not even dare to finish that thought. Harry doesn't know what he wants right now, but I can assure you that this is exactly what he needs!" Then in a calmer tone she again asks, "Now, will you help him?"

Draco nods seemingly to himself and whispers, "I'll do anything for Harry…" before his eyes go wide and his mask fails completely as he realizes that his parent have just heard his admission.

Lucius and Narcissa's eyes both snap to their son's face; Lucius's in shock and Narcissa's in thought. After a moment Narcissa turns to her husband and states, "Lucius, we will do this, for once, I am putting my foot down and insisting that we will do everything, and I do mean everything within our powers to assist or I will personally see to it that the House of Malfoy is brought to ruin. Do I make myself clear?'

Draco looks between his parents in shock, his eyes growing wider as his father simply nods and replies, "As you wish."

Narcissa then turns to the quirky blonde girl and states formally, "Lady Lovegood, how might the family Malfoy assist you this evening?"

Luna smiles and nods happily as she replies, "We are convening in the transfigurations classroom. I must gather a few things so I will meet everyone there."

Narcissa, head held high, sets her hand upon Draco's shoulder and leads her family from the room. As Luna is turning from them she sees her father following them out, a smile upon his face, even if it does seem to be amused rather than happy. Luna follows the others out of the Hall, firmly shutting the doors behind her before calling out softly, "Krecher!"

The little old house-elf appears in front of the girl, smiling happily as he asks, "Master Harry Potter, sirs missy Lonny Loveygoody is being calling for Krecher, how can Krecher bes serving yous?"

Luna kneels down to look the house-elf in the eyes as she states, "Krecher, I am going to help Master Harry…" After explaining to the elf what she needs, the girl skips off to the Transfigurations Classroom. Krecher reappears at the girls side just as she reaches the classroom where the Druid's circle is about to perform a magic that has never been successfully completed before. After relieving the little house-elf of the items that he fetched for her, Luna smiles at him and says, "Thank you Krecher, that will be all, go join the house-elf celebration," then before the elf can disappear she reaches for the door.


	3. The Ritual

**Hogwarts School: Transfigurations Classroom**

Upon entering the classroom, Harry seats himself in the middle of the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees, he begins dwelling on everything that has happened even as he is wondering what Luna can possibly be up to. When the door begins to open Harry instinctively reaches for his invisibility cloak as well as his wand but then hesitates when he hears Neville and Hannah's voices. As the door swings open wider, Harry assumes the teens are looking for a quiet place to snog and calls out, "This room is in use."

Neville, Hanna, and Augusta Longbottom enter the room, all three smiling at Harry as Neville replies, "Yeah, mate, Luna told us to wait with you here. She's got a few more things to wrap-up."

Harry blushes slightly and looks back down at his feet as several of the Weasleys accompanied by Hermione walk into the room. Harry hears Hermione asking, "But Ginny, why?"

Ginny however cuts the older girl off by stating, "Hermione, just wait for Luna like she told us to. I am sure that she will explain to everyone at the same time, alright."

Harry again considers disappearing underneath his cloak but doesn't bother moving as the new arrivals take positions around the room and Hermione rolls her eyes at the younger girl but lets the matter drop as she spots Harry. Harry remains stubbornly in place as several more people gather into the room.

When the Malfoy family enters the room, most of the others look as if they are going to kick them back out but Xenophilius Lovegood walks in and calmly states, "Luna was right about getting everyone to agree to help. I really shouldn't be surprised. No doubt her humdingers told her how to do it. Draco why don't you go sit with Harry, Luna will join you there, and I will visit with your parents while we await her arrival."

Draco continues to stand hesitantly beside his mother until she gives him a gentle shove toward the boy seated alone on the floor. As Draco stumbles a few steps toward Harry, Ron and Hermione look as if they intend to stop him or at least to move to stand between the two boys, causing Draco to halt in his tracks and stand stubbornly in place. After a full minute of tense silence Narcissa turns to Xeno and asks, "So, have you chosen your next articles, Mr. Lovegood?"

As quiet conversations begin around the room, Harry continues to stare at his own feet, and Ron and Hermione move to sit to either side of Harry as if they intend to protect him from Draco. Draco firmly fixes his smirking mask back into place and moves to lean against a wall, near his parents and Xeno, but not actually with them and refuses to even look at anyone else.

When Luna walks in she is pleased to see that everyone has followed her directions, but frowns in frustration at the sight of Draco standing alone. After a moment of contemplation she sighs and announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Druids all, may I have your attention please?"

With the exceptions of Draco and Harry, everyone turns to look at Luna, their own conversations forgotten, as they eagerly wait to hear what the girl has to say. Luna smiles as she continues, "Before Wizards and Witches came to these lands, the Druids lived here in peace and harmony with nature and when troubles would appear a conclave would convene to face the issue and take measures to maintain the balance. We are the descendants of those druids… well, most of us… anyway, tonight we have fought off the forces of darkness once more; however, the balance has been tipped towards evil for so long that the cost has been far too high for us to restore things to how they should be without the use of drastic measures."

Hermione seems to be on the verge of interrupting the younger girl but Luna holds up her hand and smiles at the older witch before continuing, "Please, allow me to finish before you ask any questions… My family has had seers in our line for more generations then we can remember and I have the journals of many of my ancestors, all of which, when combined with my own abilities tell me that the only way for us to restore the balance and thus truly bring peace to this land is through the ritual that I propose we perform this evening. Now, there are many that would say this proposed magic can't be done because it has never worked in the past… there are others that would call this magic dark, simply because it uses both ritual and blood magic. Let me assure you that if you all agree to this, not only will we have a better future but we will succeed because everything has aligned in our favor. So I ask will you all help with this tonight."

Force of habit has Hermione's hand shooting into the air, causing many to laugh as Luna replies, "Yes, Hermione, what is your question?"

Hermione blushes briefly before asking, "Luna, what exactly are you proposing we do?"

Luna laughs a moment before apologizing, "I am sorry, I probably should have explained that first… thank you…" then she turns serious as she adds, "I am proposing a ritual that will send knowledge and power into the past and allow for the war to be finished a number of years earlier, possibly avoiding a second war altogether. Basically, this ritual combines blood magic, family magic, and ritual magic to create a type of time magic that will affect three people, sending all their memories back to their younger selves, and before anyone tries to volunteer, my abilities have already told me where and how each of you will best contribute. Honestly, Harry will likely be most affected by this although everyone involved may occasionally feel moments of… Déjà vu as their memories occasionally trickle through into their pasts as well. The reason that Harry will be most affected is simply that his memories will likely be sent back furthest and his magic will be affected the most, simply because he can affect the most changes to the outcome."

Ron and Hermione both smile at the younger witch as they announce, "We're in." One by one each of the other people in the room agrees to assist in the ritual. After everyone else agrees but before Luna can say anything, Harry climbs to his feet, looks at Luna, and calmly states, "No. I am thankful that each of you would be willing to do this, and I am sorry for wasting your time, but I just cannot let this happen. We will all have to just move on, and while there might not be peace during our lifetimes, it will come…"

As Harry is trying to force out the rest of what he is trying to say, Luna cuts him off by stepping up to him and placing her fingers over his mouth as she solemnly states, "No, Harry, you are wrong. I have looked at all of the possibilities, if we do not change things, then another dark force will come to power during our children's lifetimes and we won't be able to stop it. In most cases, the world will end because of the new dark power that comes. On the other hand, if we perform the ritual and you change only one little thing, any one thing from the past, then the new dark force will not rise for several generations. If however; we do this ritual and can end the war earlier, well, I only see one option on that route that does not end in peace during our lifetimes but I know you well enough to know that that is one option that you will never consider. Now, would you quit arguing and overthinking everything, this affects us all and provides us with a chance to save a few family members as a bonus. Harry Potter, I know that in the past many people have tried to manipulate you into doing what they wanted you to do, this is a chance for you, or rather young you, to be informed and prepared to navigate those shark infested waters and control the decisions others try to force on you. The choice is entirely yours Harry, we cannot do this without you, but before deciding you needed to have all the information so that you can make an informed decision. I am sorry if this seems like I am trying to manipulate you, I would never…"

Harry sighs and mimics Luna's earlier gesture, laying his fingers over her mouth before he replies, "As usual you are right Luna, so does this have to be done tonight or should we all get some sleep first?"

Luna smiles brightly at Harry and replies, "Alright, from what I have seen, we have to do this tonight, so let me get everyone situated and we will begin. Draco come stand here with Harry for a few minutes and wait for me to be ready for you."

Draco walks slowly and silently forward, forcing him-self to ignore the angry looks and stony silence from the other teens. Luna continues, seemingly oblivious to the tension radiating from the teenagers as she begins directing the other people into their positions in a circle around the classroom before joining Harry and Draco in the center. Harry looks around at the circle of people standing so that if they hold out their arms to their sides they would be joined palm to palm as Luna placed them. At the northern most point is Hermione, circling to her left is Ron, Hannah, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, Xeno Lovegood, Ginny, Seamus, Amelia Bones, Bill, Mrs. McGonagall, Lucius, Narcissa, Charlie, and then Susan. Harry had just enough time to realize that they were lined up boy, girl, boy girl before Luna moves him to stand facing south, forming a triangle with herself and Draco. When everyone is in place, Luna sets her hands upon Draco and Harry's shoulders, indicating that the boys should copy her. Harry immediately moves to copy Luna. Draco hesitates but moves his hand to Luna's shoulder and closes his eyes before allowing his other hand to settle softly onto Harry's shoulder nervously, as though he expects to be jinxed for even daring to touch the other boy. After a moment when nothing happens he relaxes slightly and opens his eyes once more, as Luna instructs the people in the outer circle to move in until they can touch and hold the shoulders of the person to either side of them.

When everyone is in place Luna announces, "Time is everything and nothing as is magic as is space. Time has no beginning and no end as does magic as does space. We are gathered here today to heal a rift in time, magic, and space. By sending our own through to prevent the destruction others have brought we seek to bring peace to our mother Earth." Next Luna very calmly pulls out the silver ceremonial knife she had Krecher fetch for her, clasps the blade in one hand and pulls the knife from her own grasp then repeats the process on the other hand. As she returns her right hand to Draco's shoulder she passes him the knife with her left before returning it to Harry's shoulder. Draco and then Harry both copy her movements. As Harry's hand returns to the shoulder she pockets the knife quickly before she begins chanting, "tum quia non luctus" when every member of the group has picked up this chant, Luna softly but firmly states, "sed diuina nobis corrigere iniquitates in praeteritis" Draco then Harry repeat the words before Luna adds, "ter tria virtute, ut sic fiat." As Harry finishes repeating the last line, the world seems to start to swirl around them, colors washing together and flying apart again, magic rising up to hold them in place even as it tries to throw them around. None of them remember closing their eyes or even what happened next as with a flash they all lose consciousness and the reality they were in is no more.

A/N: Latin translations:

tum quia non luctus: magic knows not time  
sed diuina nobis corrigere iniquitates in praeteritis: with magic we shall correct injustices of the past  
ter tria virtute, ut sic fiat.: by the power of three times three, as I will so mote it be.

by the power of three times three, as I will so mote it be.


	4. Success

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

On a dark and stormy night in May, a clap of thunder sounds, in the closet under the stairs a small boy awakens with a start. For a moment his electric green eyes seem to almost glow in the dark, looking around as though trying to remember where he is at. Harry Potter, the only person to ever survive Lord Voldemort's killing curse realizes that the ritual must have at least partially succeeded.

Slowly, a small trembling hand reaches out to see if the door is unlocked, but the boy is unsurprised to find that he is in fact locked in. Looking down, Harry tries to determine how old he is, when he spots the cast on his right arm and left leg, he sighs, and leans back against the wall before having to stifle a yelp of pain. Harry considers the injuries and realizes that he must be about five or six years old because he can't remember ever having a cast after that. With a silent prayer to whatever God's might be listening, Harry calls out softly, "Dinky… Dinky if you can hear me it's Harry and I need you."

With a small pop a strange little creature appears beside the child, who sighs in relief before setting his fingers over the creatures mouth and insisting, "Dinky, I need your help but we have to stay extra quiet alright."

The little creature nods at the boy, its eyes wide with joy, and its long ears flopping about, even as it wrings its hands in worry, unsure of what is happening. Harry smiles, almost more to himself then to the creature, before stating, "Dinky, I need to know if you can take me away from here?"

The little creature looks hesitantly at the boy, unsure of what to do. Mistress Lily had assured her that when the boy was old enough his dog-father would call the elves to him but the boy and his dog-father should have called over a year ago and no one had called them until tonight. As the little creature is trying to decide how to answer, Harry considers as well before asking, "Dinky, did Mistress Lily tell you what to do if I was sent to the Dursley's house?"

Dinky's eyes grew large at this question and she softly whispers, "Master Harry Potter sir should never bes seeing Mistress Lily's sister. Mistress Lily's sister is not being liking Master James Potter sir."

Harry nods to himself and smiles again as he states, "That is what I thought. Dinky, my mum told you to wait for Sirius to call so that we could be bonded correct?" Dinky quickly nods at the boy but before she can say anything he adds, "Dinky, I never went to live with Sirius, we are at the Dursley's house and I am afraid that the people who sent me here or the Dursleys are going to kill me before I ever reach school age. Sirius is not able to come and only the bad people know where I am. Do you know where we can go to be safe, until we can get Sirius out to take care of me or until I can make sure that I don't have to come back here?

Dinky thinks for a moment then whispers, "Master Harry Potter sir, Dinky cans thinks of only ones place where no ones can bes finding yous sir. Not even family could bes finding yous sir, unless yous be telling them where yous is being. Dinky and the other Potter's house-elves bes being the only ones whos can bes getting there sir."

Harry considers for a moment, then smiles and says, "I'll tell you what Dinky, give me five minutes to gather my belongings from down here. While I am doing that I need you to go up to the attic and take any of my parent's belongings to the secret place, then come back here to get me, can you do that for me, please?"

Dinky smiles at the boy and pops away. Harry looks around once more, digging under his worn little mattress for any little keepsakes he may have stashed there and wrapping everything in the small ragged baby blanket lying on the bare mattress before tying it all closed, then he sits and waits for the house-elf to return. After a few minutes a small pop announces her arrival and Harry hugs the small blanket wrapped bundle to his chest as he whispers, "I'm ready when you are Dinky." Dinky reaches out hesitantly to grab the boys shoulder and with a pop they both disappear.

**Hogwarts School: Headmaster's Office**

Ten minutes after Harry disappears from Privet drive, a small devise in a castle tower in Scotland starts making a funny little whistling sound. A strange man with twinkling eyes and a long white beard, by the name of Albus Dumbledore, runs frantically into the room. He stares at the small device in shock for a moment before running back into the next room and returning fully clothed in long blue wizard's robes just as ever single little device on the table near the window starts ringing frantically. A moment of shock later and all of the little things explode into a cloud of dust. The strange wizard's face turns pale as he stands in shocked silence….

**Nottingham Castle: Sherwood Forest**

A moment before the strange old wizard's trinkets explode, the boy and the house-elf have appeared. With a quick look around the boy smiles brightly at the elf who says, "Welcome to Nottingham Castle, Master Harry Potter, sir."

Harry's grin grows even wider to the little house-elves relief as he blurts out, "Thank you, Dinky, this is perfect. Why don't we bind you and then get some sleep, we have a lot to do in the next few days. In the morning, I would like to meet all of the family house-elves so that we can re-bond any who wish to the house and I also need to go to Gringott's, I should be able to take control of the House of Potter, so that we can get all of house Potter back into the hands of the Potter family. Now, I'll just find a place to sleep and see you in the morning Dinky."

Dinky's eyes grow big, but when Harry quits talking she insists, "Oh, No Master Harry Potter sir, yous is being needing to bes sleeping in the master's bedroom sir. If Master Harry Potter sir is being to bes going about being the head of house Potter then Master should be starting off right. Dinky bes showing yous the way Master Harry Potter, sir."

Harry looks at the little elf then smiles brightly before stating, "Alright Dinky, you are correct. Let's start the right way. To the Master's room if you please."

Dinky sighs with relief, turns, and leads the small boy up two flights of stairs and down several hallways, pausing before a wide double door, she opens the door and ushers the boy inside with a bow as she says, "Here's yous is being Master Harry Potter sir, the sleeping room is being through that door over there. In the morning if yous be calling my name, I wills bes meeting yous here with food for young master to be breaking his fast, sir."

Harry nods, stumbles towards the indicated door then pauses to ask, "Dinky, would you like to bind to House Potter now or would you like to wait until tomorrow when I meet with the other house-elves?"

Dinky squeaks and hugs the boy, "I is being bound to House Potter now Master Harry Potter sir, now yous be getting some sleep and wes be talking more in the morning sir."

Harry nods once more and disappears into the bedroom, barely making it to the bed before he falls asleep once more.

**The Rook; Ottery St. Catchpole (Lovegood Residence)**

At the time that the thunder and lightning wakes young Harry Potter, little Luna Lovegood opens her eyes and stares into space for the next half hour until the small boy falls onto the bed in the unknown location. Smiling happily to herself the girl then falls back asleep.

**Malfoy Manor; Wiltshire, England**

As the small girl near Ottery St. Catchpole stares into space and the little brunette boy moves into a new home in Sherwood, another small boy with platinum blonde hair opens his eyes and gazes around his bedroom. He considers getting out of bed but realizes that his mother has likely charmed the floor to inform her if he does. After a moment's thought the boy calls out, "Dobby"

The little elf appears wringing his hands nervously, wondering what could possibly be wrong with young master at this time of the night, causing the boy to smile nervously as wee as he asks, "Dobby if I wanted to send a note but wanted it to remain a secret, could you help me to do that or would Mother and Father's orders force you to tell them?"

Dobby considers young Master Draco's question a moment before he hesitantly replies, "Dobby can bes keeping any attempts by young master at opening business negotiations with potential associates a secret," as he nods eagerly at the boy.

Draco smiles brightly at the house-elf and states, "Thank you Dobby, that is exactly what this is a friendly overture towards a possible business venture, but I do not want anyone to know about it until the time is right, which means even this conversation must remain a secret. I need a writing tray please."

With a hesitant smile and a snap the tray appears on the boys lap. Draco considers a moment then writes the letter as cryptically as he dares. After sealing the missive he says, "Dobby, you may return the tray then I want you to personally take this letter to the Potter house-elves, place it in the care of Dinky. Tell her that your master has asked that she deliver it directly to her own young master. Tell her that he will be expecting it by breakfast, and Dobby, absolutely nobody else is to even see this letter. There will be no need for you to await a reply as Dinky will be able to deliver one if her master wishes."

Dobby nods at the young man nervously before asking, "Would young master likes to also bes giving Dobby extra punishments sir?"

Draco smiles at the elf and states, "If you do this successfully Dobby then I am ordering that you do not do any extra punishments tonight."

Dobby's eyes widen in shock as he snaps his finger causing the writing tray to return to where it belongs before he disappears with a second snap of his fingers.

**Potter Manor; Elves Quarters**

Dobby appears, bows to the nearest house-elf, and states, "I bes needing to bes speaking with Dinky, please."

The elf stares back at Dobby as it snaps, "What do yous be needing with Dinky?"

Dobby straightens to his full diminutive height, head held high and states, "It is being a personal matter between mys master and Dinky's master."

The grumpy elf sneers at Dobby and replies, "It is being too late. Dinky's mistress is being dead for many years but I wills be calling her for yous… Dinky!"

Dobby waits until Dinky appears then smiles hesitantly and places the letter into her hand before stating, "Mys master wishes for mes to bes giving yous this letter and to bes tellings yous that mys young master wishes for yous to bes giving this directly to yous own young master. I is to bes telling yous that your young master will bes expecting to bes receiving this by the time he is being breaking his fast in the morning. I is also to bes telling yous that nobody else is to bes seeing this letter. I must bes going now. Mys young master says that I no bes needing to bes waiting for a reply"

Dinky smiles at Dobby, bobs her head and replies, "I will bes giving this to mys young master first thing in the morning. I will bes making sure that nobody else bes seeing it. Good night Dobby."

With a snap, both elves disappear leaving the cranky old elf to fall back to sleep wondering what the two young elves could be up to

**Hogwarts School; Headmaster's Office**

After staring at the remains of his trinkets in shock for several minutes Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School casts a spell to see if any of the devices can be repaired. When none of his spells succeed he drops dejectedly in his chair for a moment, only to jump back to his feet. Seeing no other option Dumbledore scribbles a quick not to his deputy assistant, sends it to her office and calls his phoenix over to him.

The old man smiles at the beautiful bird and says, "Fawkes I need you to flash me to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

**4 Privet Drive; Little Whinging, Surrey**

When Dumbledore appears on Privet drive, he seems to be totally unaware that everything from his robes to his beard is unwelcome here. With a casual air he reaches into his pocket pulls out a small item that looks like a cigarette lighter and with several flicks of his fingers every light on the street goes dark. Dumbledore then walks up to number four but stops at the street and begins casting spells. When he finishes he casually flicks the deluminator again and all the streetlights come back on as Dumbledore and his phoenix disappear back to his office in Hogwarts.


	5. In the Morning Light

**Nottingham Castle; Sherwood Forest**

Six the next morning, Harry wakes up in a huge comfortable bed, stretches, and smiles to him-self. After his morning remunerations, the little brunette boy walks out to the sitting room, finding Dinky cleaning the room while she waits patiently for his arrival causes the boy to smile as he says, "Good-morning Dinky. How are you today?"

Dinky stops cleaning, turns to the boy, bows, and states, "Master Harry Potter sir, yous bes surprising Dinky. I is being thinking yous is being sleeping late afters yous late night last night, sir."

Harry smiles again and asks, "Dinky what time is it please?"

Dinky looks surprised for a moment and then says, "It is being six in the morning Master Harry Potter sir. I bes having a letter here for yous sir. Dobby the house-elf bes delivering it to Dinky shortly after yous be arriving heres sir." Dinky hands Harry the letter as she adds, "I is being getting yous breaking fast sir," then with a snap she disappears.

Harry smiles as he breaks the seal on the letter that is obviously from Draco

Potter,

It would seem the endeavor was a success, at least partially. If you understand this then it has worked even more. I think for the time being that it would be best if any messages are sent through Dinky rather than Dobby, but only when she can be sure that I'm alone. I propose that we have a meeting to discuss future plans face to face.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

As Harry finishes reading, Dinky reappears with a rather large tray of breakfast and begins pouring tea for Harry. When Harry sets the letter aside, Dinky asks, "Would Master Harry Potter sir bes wanting milk or sugar in his tea?"

Harry turns his attention to Dinky and replies, "Both please Dinky. Then if it is not too much trouble would you sit and eat with me? I really hate eating alone and I would like to get your advice on handling certain situations, however, I think I will need you to deliver a letter first if you don't mind.

Dinky snaps her fingers and a writing tray appears beside Harry. As Harry quickly writes his letter, Dinky begins setting out two plates of food; one heaping and the other more meager so that Harry doesn't have to feel as though he is eating alone. When he finishes his letter, Harry realizes he has no idea how to use the seal, so he simply folds the later and then stares at it thoughtfully. Dinky slides the full plate towards Harry and says, "If Master Harry Potter sir is being finished with writing his letter, Dinky can be delivering it while young master starts eating and Dinky can bes joining him as soon as she returns."

Harry smiles and holds the letter out to her as he says, "Could you deliver this to Miss Luna Lovegood, at The Rook, just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. I don't want you getting hurt but I do need to speak with Luna really badly."

Dinky smiles at Harry as she takes the letter and assures, "Oh yes, Master Harry Potter sir, I can bes getting there very fast sir. Little missy Loveygoody is being friends to all creatures sir, and theys bes telling the elves that little missy is being helping any who bes needing her to; besides Missy Loony's mother was being friends with Master's Mother Mistress Lily, sir. I is being right back sir," then with a snap of her fingers she was gone.

**The Rook; Ottery St. Catchpole**

At six-fifteen; Luna steps from her bathroom fully dressed and sits down upon her bed as though she is waiting for something. When the house-elf appears, less than five minutes later, Luna smiles at her and announces, "Good morning Dinky. You have a letter for me from Harry right. Would you mind waiting for just a minute please so that I might send him a response?"

Dinky looks at the girl in shock as she passes over the letter, but nods in acceptance of the request. Luna glances through Harry's letter then runs quickly down the stairs. Her mother is in the kitchen making breakfast when the girl runs up to her and says, "Mum, Harry Potter has invited me to his house, his house-elf is waiting in my room, would it be alright if I go?"

Celeste looks down at the happy smiling face of her daughter and says, "Luna, love, I'm not sure if that is a good idea, maybe he should come here instead."

Luna laughs before stating, "Mum, I told you this morning that his house-elf has him hidden, he cannot come here or he will be forced to go back to where he was living and that would be very bad for everyone but for Harry especially. After he takes care of some business today then I will bring him home in the morning so that we can spend the day with you, would that be alright? Dinky will be with us for most of the time we are out but even if she is not with us she is simply a call away. Harry will even instruct her to listen for my call as well."

Celeste stares vacantly into space for several moments before stating, "Take a change of clothes and a jacket. I will expect the two of you to be here for breakfast the day after tomorrow or else you will be grounded for the entire summer, understood."

Luna smiles dreamily, skips up the stairs, grabs a small satchel, tosses a change of clothes and a pair of shoes inside before grabbing her jacket, turning to Dinky and announcing, "Alright, I'm ready, let's go see Harry."

Dinky looks questioningly at the girl unsure of what she should do, considers Harry's instructions, decides the girl going with her could indeed be considered a response, takes the girls hand, and the two disappear.

**Hogwarts Castle; Headmaster's Office**

From the moment he returns from Privet drive Dumbledore is pacing his office, pausing only to cast another spell he has thought of, while waiting for his staff to wake up. The spells he cast earlier at Privet drive all indicated that the boy was alive and left the house of his own free will. All spells he has cast from his office also indicate the boy is alive and operating under his own free will but none of them give an indication of where the boy might be beyond saying he is still in England.

At six-thirty the headmaster's impatience grows and he sends a patronus message to gather those individuals he thinks may be able to help him find the boy.

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

At six-thirty, Petunia, a tall horsey woman with a very long neck, stomps down the stairs pulls the lock on the little cupboard door and snaps, "Up now boy. It is time to make breakfast." When she gets no reply she raps on the door and snaps, "I said get up and make breakfast." When there is again no replay she pulls the door open and peers inside before yelling, "Vernon! Vernon come down here!"

A minute later a walrus of a man stomps down the stairs huffing up to his wife he asks, "What is the matter pet?"

Petunia points at the cupboard and states, "The boy is not here. The cupboard was unlocked but he is gone. Do you know where he is?"

Vernon huffs something like, "Freaks and their freaky ways." Before turning to his wife and stating, "He must have left, well; we are not going to worry about it. If anyone comes looking for him we will just tell them that he ran away. He's gone so it is no longer any of our concern, we won't let him back in even if he comes crawling to the door on his hands and knees, we have done our Christian duty and we will do no more."

The Dursleys set about their morning as if nothing has happened, when Dudley asks where the freak is they tell him only that the boy has gone and will not be coming back.

**Nottingham Castle, Sherwood Forest**

Harry is just finishing his slice of toast when Luna and Dinky arrive. The girl settles down beside Harry, snags a piece of his toast, and announces, "Well Harry from your letter, my plan seems to have worked. I thought you would have come back furthest but it seems that the three of us have been allowed to come back, so are we going to change as much as we can or are we only going to change one thing?"

Harry laughs and states, "Luna, I've already changed where I live and I am not going back to the Dursley's so I guess we are going to change what we can or what we are willing to. I just don't know what we should do next."

Luna looks into space thoughtfully for a few minutes then announces, "Well, first we should eat this beautiful breakfast Dinky has provided because I doubt that she is going to let you leave until she can be sure that you have at least eaten. Don't worry Dinky we will get him healthy in no time. After breakfast, you will bond the other house-elves and then if Dinky doesn't mind taking us I think we should go visit the Goblins at Gringott's. While Harry is bonding the House Elves Dinky can deliver a message to Draco asking him to meet us in Diagon Alley this afternoon as I think with his help we can have you looking like a proper young Lord, and possibly make it so that Draco can talk to us without having to hide it from his parents."

Harry smiles at Luna and turns to Dinky to ask, "Does this plan sound acceptable to you Dinky?"

Before the house-elf can reply Luna adds, "Harry is going to need you to continue to hide him until at least after the visit to Gringott's Dinky"

Dinky looks startled that the two children are asking her opinion. After a moment, she bows to them and states, "Master Harry Potter sir, Dinky will bes doing anything to bes being of help to yous sir. I wills gladly bes helping such a kind master. Yous is being much like your mother, sir."

Harry and Luna share his plate of food, assuring Dinky that it is more than enough for both of them so that the little elf will eat her own food. When the food is finally gone, Dinky snaps to cause the tray to disappear and a writing tray takes its place. Harry quickly writes a note to Draco and Luna applies his seal. As Dinky disappears, thirty-five house-elves appear in the room quickly forming a line to be bonded to Harry.

Each of the house-elves takes their turn bonding before moving aside to await further orders from the new head of house. As the last elf bonds to Harry Dinky returns handing Harry Draco's reply of, 'I'll be there at one'. Harry looks around at the house-elves a moment then says, "Please forgive me but I actually know very little of house-elves beyond that they need to be bonded to a family. I am still rather young so I ask that you forgive any unintended insults that I might give. I know that I cannot give you clothes but must you be dressed in rags?"

Dinky smiles at her young master and replies, "Oh no Master Harry Potter sir, if yous bes wanting us to bes wearing proper uniforms yous just bes giving us fabrics and wes bes making uniforms sir."

Harry nods thoughtfully and loos at Luna before stating, "We'll need to be doing that this afternoon, perhaps while we are out shopping."

Luna smiles and nods and says, "You are going to need something to wear for today. I believe there should be something around that can be shrunk to fit you, maybe something that used to belong to your father or grandfather."

Harry looks to the elves and says, "Alright, according to the young Lady my clothes are as acceptable to her sensibilities as your rags are to mine. Is there currently a head-elf who can relay orders until I can learn everyone's names?"

One very small young elf steps forward and boldly answers, "No sir Master Harry Potter sir. Normally the Lord's personal elf bes being the lead elf."

Harry smiles at the little elf and asks, "What is your name please?"

The little elf blushes as he replies, "I bes being called Ducky sir."

Harry nods and says, "Alright Ducky, here is what we are going to do for right now, you and Dinky will both act as head-elf until I can get to know each of the house-elves and we can determine where everyone's personal strengths lie then we may change that, but for now it will work, if that is OK with all of you."

All, of the house-elves nod to show this is acceptable and Harry instructs, "Ducky, I will be staying at this Castle for the time being as it suits my tastes, so I would like the house-elves to be ensuring that it is fully habitable. The other Potter properties can be prepared after that so that I can visit and inspect them when I have the time. Before any of that however; I need something to wear for today, an outfit that belonged to my father or grandfather should suffice."

Dinky quickly takes charge sending several house-elves to various locations to search for the requested clothing. Within minutes the house-elves return with half a dozen outfits for Harry and Luna to choose from. Harry takes the chosen outfit and quickly changes into what at one time had been the formal attire of a young James Potter, and was still two full sizes too big for Harry. With a snap of her fingers Dinky shrinks it to the correct size and the house-elves set about attending to the Castle to ensure that it is set to rights for Harry Potter to live in. When the two children are ready Dinky takes them by the hand and all three disappear.

**Malfoy Manor; Wiltshire, England**

Draco wakes moments before Dinky appears in his room with a message from Harry, which he reads quickly and scribbles a reply for the house-elf to take back. Then he gets dressed and prepared for his morning. At seven dressed and fed, Draco sits down to have lessons with his mother on basic subjects such as reading, writing, and math. He considers playing stupid and answering as his mother would expect but decides that there is no point and so he does the work she places before him quickly and efficiently resulting in him completing nearly two weeks' worth of lessons in only two hours' time. At that point his mother releases him for a walk in the gardens prior to sitting lessons with his father.

At nine-thirty, Draco sits down to lessons with his father on etiquette and decorum as well as the expectations and duties of a Lord and head of a noble house. Draco is slightly more careful during these lessons to listen to what his father is saying even going so far as to ask questions and verifying facts; all while keeping his mask of indifference firmly in place. His father seems to be impressed by this new attentiveness to what he is teaching his son, and releases him from lessons at eleven-thirty to prepare for lunch.

**Hogwarts School: Headmasters Office**

Not for the first time in his one-hundred and fifty plus years, Professor Dumbledore is questioning his decision to include others in his plan or even whether he should bother trying to continue fighting 'for the greater good'. Maybe Grindewald was right and wizards should rule or at least… he shakes his head no. Looks around at the others gathered in the room and sighs before stating, "It seems that young Mr. Potter has found a way to mask his location. I am afraid that we will just have to keep looking and waiting for his unknown protector to slip then I will take more drastic steps to ensure that they are unable to reach him and keep him safe until he is old enough to come to school. You all should go about your business as if you don't know what is happening, I will find the boy and return him to safety."


	6. House of and Clan Potter

A/N: _Words in Italics are in the Goblin language_

* * *

**Gringott's Bank; Diagon Alley, London**

The house elf apparates the two children directly to the front steps of Gringott's bank, where they quickly rush inside before someone can notice them. Harry leads the other two up to a window with a Goblin sitting behind the desk but no one standing in front of it. Showing as many teeth as he is able and in perfect Gohbli d'Guhk (or Gobbledegook in English) he says, "_Greetings Banker Teller _(T'Lar)_ may your blade run thick with the blood of your enemies and your coffers overflow with gold."_

The goblin looks at Harry in surprise for a moment before sneering, _"Greetings little wizardling, may your death be as honorable as your business transactions."_

Harry again shows all his teeth before snarling, _"Tell Noble Gold Veins the Mighty that Harry Potter has business with him."_

The Goblin looks as if he is going to throw them from the bank himself as he snaps, "Ragnok has no time to be worrying about the business of wizard children."

Harry snarls showing gritted teeth before announcing, _"You are not Noble Glod Veins the Mighty, Banker Teller, nor are you his wife, who are you to decide what business Noble Gold Veins has or with whom?"_

T'Lar smirks at Harry before puffing himself up and stating, _"I am a Gohbli Banker little wizardling. I tell you what you may do in the bank and you do it. You do not tell me what to do."_

Harry's expression turns to one of loathing before he growls, _"You _T'Lar_ will now run explain to Noble Gold Veins the Mighty why it is that the head of multiple ancient accounts is preparing to scream insult at you and move his accounts to another country."_ Then turning around Harry shows all his teeth again as he snarls into the silent room, _"Someone had better run tell Noble Gold Veins the Might that a business associate is waiting for him in the lobby NOW!"_

A smaller goblin hearing Harry's statement quickly rushes from the room to the bank director's office at a dead run as T'Lar snarls at the guards, _"Guards, get this infernal spoilt child out of the bank and do not let him return."_

Harry grins menacingly, showing nearly every tooth in his mouth just before he loudly yells, _"_T'Lar_, I declare insult. May your family lose every Knut that crosses their slimy thieving, no good, rosey colored hands and may they rot from the inside out! I call for a fight of Honor"_

Every Goblin sits in stunned silence for several moments staring at the small boy, thus effectively halting all transactions in the hall until Director Ragnok, enters the room. T'Lar immediately rushes over and begins babbling about the boy not knowing anything and causing a scene and that the guards are refusing to do as they are told and remove the boy. Harry waits patiently, head held high, back straight, and teeth showing as Ragnok stalks towars him with a groveling T'Lar and the smaller goblin trailing after him. When the three of them stop before Harry, Ragnok snarls at T'Lar, _"Shut up"_

Harry bows from the waist keeping his teeth showing and declares, _"Greetings Noble Gold Veins the Mighty. May your blade run thick with the blood of your enemies and your coffers overflow with gold. I have business that I wish to discuss with you; however, the matter of this filths insult to my family by way of myself must first be met as honor demands."_

Ragnok regards the boy thoughtfully before asking, _"What is your name young wizard. I do not believe that you are of an age to represent your family in the pit as honor demands."_

Harry carefully keeping his teeth showing growls low in his throat before responding, _"While it is normally true that an honor challenge must be met by an elder of the family, with the family head being first to claim that right in the case of a minor, however; when the minor is the last of his familial line, it is his right and privledge to defend the honor of his family and himself unless a champion is willing to step forth and tie his families honor to the honor of the insulted house. I am Hadrian James Potter only surviving member of House Potter and I will defend my families honor."_

Ragnok stares at the boy for a moment more before showing his own teeth and calmly replying, _"Mr. Potter, you are of course correct. We shall adjourn to the pit. Close the bank. If any Gohbli wishes to tie his familial honor to the honor of House Potter let them speak now."_

The largest of the Goblin guard and a Centurion by his rank ensignia steps forward and states, _"I, Centurion Death Blades head of the Poison Fang clan will champion House Potter in the pit."_

Nearly every Goblin in the bank gasps in surprise and the wizards find themselves shoved outside with the doors being locked behind them, as Harry turns to the new Goblin and states, _"Greetings Centurion Death Blades head of the Poison Fang clan, it is my honor to accept your request to Champion the Honor of our houses. May your Blade run thick with the blood of your enemies and gold overflow your coffers."_

Moments later; Harry, Luna, and Dinky are ushered into a box in the stands around the pit with the rest of the Poison Fang clan. The short goblin that had fetched the director by name of Griphook, is on one side of the children and in the same box. The Director is seated on Harry's other side in the next box over. Dinky is the only one looking rather frightened. Luna is sitting calmly watching the events with an air of detached interest most commonly seen in reporters. Harry is seated calmly, watching the events with interest as though he is watching nothing more than a demonstration at a martial arts tournament.

When the crowd has all taken their places Centurion Death Blades enters the pit from the side nearest to Harry. A moment later T'Lar and another goblin enter from the other side where T'Lar calls out, _"The champion for the Foot Strike clan…"_

Director Ragnok cuts him off by calling out, _"The call of insult was against Tellar heir of the Foot Strike clan. As Teller the accused is not a child to require a champion no champion will be allowed."_

T'Lar looks angry and seems to be preparing to argue but Ragnok again cuts him off by asking, _"Head of the Foot Strike clan, as per custom Teller can face the challenge or you may take his place in the pit. What say you?"_

A small old goblin at the front of the Foot Strike clan calls out, _"Teller will face the challenge and restore the honor of our clan."_

The other goblin standing near T'Lar rushes from the pit. Centurion Death Blades steps forward and snarls, _"_T'Lar_ of the Foot Strike clan, our challenge has been issued. What weapons do you call for?"_

T'Lar smirks and calls back, _"Death Blades of the Poison Fang clan, I call for Honor Blades."_

Death Blades shows all his teeth as he growls and pulls a pair of short swords from his back as T'Lar raises the pair he is holding. When the two goblins are prepared Ragnok calls out, _"To the Death… fight!"_ and the two goblins rush towards each other. Within minutes the fight is over and T'Lar lies bleeding on the ground. Death Blades calmly steps forward and with a flash of his sword T'Lar's head is severed from his neck. Death Blades grabs the head by the hair, walks over, and presents it to Harry. Harry teeth showing bows as he accepts the severed head from his champion then turns and with his own bow presents it to Ragnok.

Ragnok, with teeth showing, holds the head into the air and calls out, _"Honor has spoken. The Foot Strike clan will forfeit their gold and possessions to the Poison Fang clan and House Potter or they will forfeit their lives. How say you Foot Strike clan?"_

The little old goblin rises shakily to his feet and calls out, _"It is better to die rich and without honor than to die poor."_

Ragnok nods his acceptance of the statement as the Foot Strike clan enters the pit en mass. When every man, woman, and child is present the little old goblin calls out, _"My son has brought shame to our clan we accept our fate. Will any speak for the children that the clan may one day be returned to honor?"_

Harry quickly turns and has a whispered conversation with the director and Death Blades before stepping into the pit and declaring, _"House Potter will speak for any child not yet of age to have begun schooling. The Poison Fang clan has agreed to accept the care of these children and raise them with the honor of House Potter."_ Within moments a dozen children between two and ten years of age are pushed to the front of the clan, and another half a dozen women step forward with babes in their arms.

A dozen female Goblins from the box around Harry rush into the arena to retrieve the babes and usher the children to be presented to Harry before lining them up in front of the Poison Fang clan box to watch as the rest of their family is put to death. When the children are the only living members of the Foot Strikes clan left, the eldest turns to the director and Harry, shows all his teeth clearly and states, _"The Foot Strikes clan is dead. From this day forth we shall be the Potter clan with the permission of our new head and Noble Gold Veins the Mighty. We will live to bring honor to the Potter clan."_

Ragnok leans over and confers with Harry for a moment before announcing, _"Hail Potter clan, lear honor from the Poison Fang clan that you may grow to honor your clan with an increase of wealth and prestige."_

As the goblins all return to their duties Death Blades and Griphook escort Harry, Luna, Dinky, and Ragnok to the director's office. When the doors are closed behind them Ragnok asks, "Mr Potter, shall we continue in English so that your guests can understand what is being said or would you prefer to continue in _Gohbli d'Guhk_?"

Harry grins back and replies, "If it is not inconvenient to you Director Ragnok, I trust Luna completely and intend that she has full discloser of all my business transactions, English would save me from having to repeat it all to her later."

Ragnok chuckles but nods as he states, "You are a very unusal boy, Mr. Potter, through your actions today, I must point out that as head of a Goblin clan you are now considered a Goblin by our nation and are therefore subject to all rights and privileges that entails. Further, with the exception of the pit you are considered an adult whilst on Goblin soil. All of the gold and property of the former Foot Strikes clan will be split between House Potter and the Poison Fang clan.

Harry nods thoughtfully, then states, "At this time there is no member of the Potter clan or of House Potter that has been trained or is prepared to act as a banker, whom is currently the House Potter family banker if I might ask?"

At this point Ragnok laughs before he replies, "With the death of your parents the House Potter accounts were placed in hold until you come of age to claim them, prior to that the Foot Strikes clan traditionally held the Potter accounts."

Harry looks pensive a moment as he and Ragnok both consider the situation, before Ragnok can say anything Harry asks, "As this is an unusual situation I find myself at a loss as to what Goblin customs would be regarding obtaining a new family account manager."

Ragnok turns to the boy and states honestly, "As head of house and head of clan, it is within your rights to appoint any Goblin with Banker training as the new account manager for your accounts. Given the circumstances the account manager will hold the responsibility of assessing the House of Potter accounts and any other accounts previously held by the Foot Strikes clan before creating a full inventory for distribution between your house and your champion's clan."

Harry nods briefly before turning to Death Blades and asking, "Please correct me if I am wrong Centurion but as Head of your clan and a Centurion would I be correct in concluding that you have neither the training nor the inclination to take on these duties."

Death Blades only chuckles before stating, "You would be correct Mr. Potter. If I may be so bold as to state that my brother Griphook has obtained the training, but has not had the required experience of being an account manager as he has only recently finished his training, perhaps he could recommend a banker to manage your accounts."

Harry considers each of the Goblins before glancing at Dinky, who seems to be in awe or shock, and then he looks at Luna. Luna smiles at him knowingly and winks before continuing to stare thoughtfully into space. Harry turns back to Ragnok and states, "Noble Gold Veins the Mighty, I would be honored to have Griphook as the Potter family banker."

Ragnok nods before stating, "He can begin the assessments of the former Foot Strikes clan; however, before he can be assigned as the account manager the account must be removed from hold. As I said the only way for that to occur would be by the Wizarding World to recognize you as an adult, either by reaching your maturity or through emancipation; however, emancipation would require your magical guardian's signature according to the emancipation law of 1893."

Harry smiles as he nods his understanding before stating, "While the Emancipation law of 1893 requires a minor to obtain consent of their magical guardian there is an exception for the Ancient and Noble Houses that have been reduced to a single living male member, stating that when the child is able to sign his own name with a quill and has cause the boy is able to sign a proclamation of self-emancipation that goes into immediate and incontrovertible effect, so long as the child has proof of cause and is prepared to choose a minimum of three advisors with at least one being an of age wizard."

With a laugh Ragnok nods, and states, "You are correct and this exception could possibly be applied to you so long as you have proof of adequate cause and choose your advisors prior to signing the proclamation."

Harry's face looks grave as he asks hesitantly, "Noble Gold Veins the Mighty, if a child's magical guardian should place the child in a situation where said child is likely to or had suffered abuse, and proof of said abuse could be obtained through a medical scan, that would be considered adequate proof correct?"

Ragnok's face looks equally grave as he replies, "Yes a healers scan showing long-term abuse would be adequate proof of cause."

Harry nods before stating, "Noble Gold Veins the Mighty as Goblin word can not be contested in wizard court would it be possible for me to have a goblin healer perform the required scan of my person?"

Ragnok's eyes widen and he blurts out, _"dishonorable, no good, filthy, thieving, slimy, son of a worm. I'll personally pull out his beard one hair at a time with a pair of broken tweezers."_

Before Ragnok can continue his rant, Harry announces, "Noble Gold Veins the Mighty, while I appreciate the lesson on both Grammar and the unique revenge ides, I feel that we should complete our business prior to any decisions regarding revenge so that the revenge can be properly harsh as to fit the crime."

Director Ragnok looks from Harry to the other people in the room, laughs and then states, "For a boy that has only been a Goblin for a few hours, you show a remarkable penchants for Goblin humor. You are correct however; the punishment should fit to the full extent of the crime rather than a partial punishment. Allow me a moment to summon a healer for the full scan."

A few quick taps on his desk and a moment later three Goblins enter the room, bow to Ragnok, and after a quick conversation that Harry cannot even understand Ragnok turns to Harry and states, "The Healer's will perform the requested scan. Please stand away from the others so there can be no doubt that the readings all pertain only to you."

Harry moves to the far side of the room as quickly as he is able. The first of the three healers steps forward. After each healer performs their scan and signs and seals the results are presented to Director Ragnok as the healers once more leave the room. Ragnok quickly reads through the parchments and growls in anger before he can again start a rant, Harry cuts in and states, "Noble Gold Veins the Mighty, will these scans be sufficient evidence for our purposes?"

Director Ragnok looks surprised once more but quickly schools his expression before assuring, "Oh yes, Mr. Potter, this will be more than sufficient for our purposes which leaves only the matter of your advisors."

With a large grin Harry nods in satisfaction as he states, "That is a simple matter, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Centurion Death Blades, Banker Griphook, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Amelia Bones. I am aware that only three advisors are required however, there is no limit on the number I am allowed to have. I would have requested you as an advisor Noble Gold Veins the Mighty, however, I did not wish to insult you with the request over such a minor matter as this."

Ragnok chuckles and quickly draws up the proclamation before turning it towards Harry and holding out a blood quill. Harry hesitates only a moment before signing his name. Ragnok, Death Blades, Dinky, and Luna all sign as witnesses. As soon as everyone has signed the document disappears. Less than five minutes later an owl flies into the room and holds its leg out to Harry.

Harry accepts the letter and Ragnok offers the bird a treat which it accepts before flying from the room. Harry opens the letter and reads it through before handing it to Luna who shows it to the others.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Congratulations on your emancipation. You are officially recognized as an adult with all of the responsibility that entails. Your advisors should be informed right away, so that they are able to advise you regarding any issues which may arrise.

Signed,

Victoria Haskins

Children and Family Affairs

After a moment Harry announces, "Well, Director Ragnok, it would seem that I am now a legal adult and thus I can legally claim House Potter. If it is not too difficult I would appreciate a heritage test, as I have reason to believe my mother may not have been muggle born but rather squib born."

Tapping a spot on his desk, Ragnok smiles as a small tray appears holding parchment, a quill, an inkwell, a rune covered bowl, and a silver dagger. Harry reaches out lays the dagger in his left hand, closes his fist around it and pulls the Blade out of his grasp slicing open his palm which he then raises over the bowl and watches as the blood runs into it for several seconds. A flash of light and the skin on his hand is magically healed when the bowl is fairly full. Harry pours the blood from the bowl into the inkwell, dips the quill into it and moves toward the parchment as though prepared to write.

The quill jumps from Harry's fingers and begins flowing across the page, all eyes in the room watching widen with surprise as Harry's full name appears on the page: Hadrian James Potter-Black-Lupin

The group continues to stare wide eyed as Harry's heritage flows onto the page:

Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans

Father: James Charlus Potter

Father: Sirius Orion Black (Ancient Family Heir Adoption at birth)

Father: Remus John Lupin (Ancient Family Heir Adoption at birth)

Harry turns to Luna and lifts a brow as if to ask 'did you know about this', but the girl just giggles, sighs, and says, "Watch."

The pen continues to write for several minutes filling nearly a dozen pages before gently floating to rest on the tray as several names glow golden. Ragnok looks over the pages his eyes growing wide before he sates, "Well, it would seem Mr. Potter that there are a number of houses you can claim as the sole surviving heir, should you claim each house you are eligible for, well, I think it would be safe to say with only one or two associates, a majority vote could be achieved on the Wizengamot through assigned representatives at least as you cannot personally sit your family seats on the Wizengamot until you are seventeen years of age regardless of familial status or emancipation. How would you like to proceed?"

This time when Harry grins showing his teeth to Ragnok he declairs, "It will be rather comical to see the looks on those old coots faces when a Goblin claims majority vote of the Wizengamot, what kind of Goblin would I be to let all of that gold sit in held vaults to rot when it could be making more gold. I will claim them all."

The Goblins in the room all laugh outright at this and Ragnok quickly writes on a scrap of parchment which he passes to Harry before asking, "Shall we start at the top then?"

Harry reads the parchment committing the words to memory:

I, Hadrian James Potter (House name), do hereby swear that through blood and magic, I am the heir to (house name) and claim Lordship/heir of (house name) by right of birth. As I will so mote it be.

When he is sure he is ready Harry nods at Ragnok and says, "From the top is fine."

As Ragnok calls out the family and the status that Harry can claim in the house, Harry states the necessary oath to take the stated title and slides the corresponding family ring onto his right hand. The families that Harry claims are: Lordship; Potter, Evans, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Emerys, Peverell, Riva, Binns, Prince, Stewart, Elric, & Pendragon, heir-ship; Black, Lupin, & Flamel.

Ragnok pauses and looks at Harry for a moment before informing him, "For this last one you will need to replace by right of birth with by magical conquest. Gaunt-Lord"

As each oath is completed the family ring gives a flash as it fits to his finger, with several of the rings combining so that only three are showing on his small hand. By Harry's choice the Potter, Evans, and Gryffindor are the three currently showing, as those are the three that the Wizarding world is aware that no one aside from Harry has the right to claim. When Harry has finished claiming all of his titles, Ragnok laughs and says, "Lord Potter, it would seem that you now have more titles than any other single person in history. Not to mention you are now currently the wealthiest person in Europe if not the world."

Harry grins again and announces, "Thank you Director Ragnok, I understand that a full appraisal of my accounts may take some time, so I will leave that in the trusted hands of Banker Griphook and he can inform me when he is prepared to give me an overview of each. I would also like to request that my parent's wills be read at the earliest convenient time, I believe that through the Wizengamot seal it as Lord of House Potter it is within my rights to make this request."

Ragnok nods and replies, "You are correct Lord Potter. I have a senior healer standing ready to repair all ailments and remove any spells from your person that the earlier scans have revealed. While he is working, I will have some gold retrieved for you as well as a card which will allow for purchases in the muggle world without the necessity of having the gold converted before hand. If I might seem bold a moment, it would seem that you have plans that will shock a number of people. When you leave today, you may want to buy a wand before doing anything else. You may also need to contact one of your advisors to escort you to the muggle world just so that you can avoid unnecessary issues arising there as well. Have a good day Lord Potter. _May your blade run thick with the blood of your enemies and your coffers overflow with gold."_

Harry nods as Ragnok finishes speaking. Before following Griphook from the room Luna and Harry together reply, _"May your blade run thick with the blood of your enemies and your coffers overflow with gold, Noble Gold Veins the Mighty"_

Harry and Luna are led to the Goblin healer who pushes Harry hurridly towards an exam table without saying a word and immediately begins casting spells. Nearly an hour later the Goblin stops and states, _"I'll be right back,"_ before rushing from the room. When the Goblin returns he is carrying a small wooden chest which he opens and turns towards Harry before stating, _"You will need to wear these. I am going to release the binding on your magic these will allow you to slowly learn to control your increased power, without them releasing your magic would likely cause you serious harm. I'll explain more later."_

Without question Harry slides the gauntlets in his arms there is a small flash as they size themselves to fit him and a small digital display reads 1%. The Goblin again performs a series of spells. When he is finished he signals for Harry to join the others by his desk. When everyone is seated the Goblin sets another wooden box on the desk and pushes it towards Harry before he says, "Ideally you should be at 100% before you start your formal education, however considering the extent of the binding and that you are currently operating at 1%, I believe that may not be possible. For the moment I want you to increase by 1 % every two weeks to allow your body to adjust to the increases. I am also putting you on a potions regiment for the malnutrition and other physical ailments that seem to have been caused by abuse or neglect, I will supply your innoculations in the same manner. This box is a Goblin medication kit, it is tied to a kit in my own lab, at each meal you will open this and drink any potions that are inside immediately after eating. Do you have any questions so far?"

With a shake of his head Harry indicates that he has no questions and the Goblin nods in satisfaction before instructing, "Tell the Gauntlets to increase power to two percent"

Harry looks at the Gauntlets and says, _"Increase power to two percent"_ and immediately shivers before he adds, "Wow, that is amazing. I can feel the difference."

The Goblin nods in satisfaction before adding, "I would recommend that you begin learning occlumency as it will help you with controlling your increased power levels as well as any new abilities that the release of the binding unlocks. You will need to have checkups with me twice a year while you are wearing these so that I can monitor your progress. I must also insist that you not allow another to meddle in the work that I am doing, what this means to you is that from now on I am your personal healer. If you receive an injury or get sick you will come to me rather than going to St. Mungo's. I will see you in six months. Good day."

Harry and the others quickly follow Griphook from the room to the bank lobby, pausing only long enough to pass the money bag and the card to Harry, Griphook states, "I have much work to do before our next meeting Lord Potter, _May your blade run thick with the blood of your enemies and your coffers overflow with gold."_

As Harry and Luna reply, _"May your blade run thick with the blood of your enemies and your coffers overflow with gold."_ The little Goblin gives a quick bow and rushes back the way they had just come.

Harry turns to Dinky and Luna and says, "Well, a quick stop at Ollivander's and then we can pop home for lunch if that is OK with the two of you."

Dinky nods happily as Luna smiles and asks, "Dinky, could you take us to my house a moment first?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading this story please leave me some reviews so I know what you all think and if I am doing anything wrong or need to fix something.


	7. Wands, Staves, and Meeting the Malfoys

**The Rook; Ottery St. Catchpole**

As the three small figures appear at the front gate, Celeste Lovegood steps outside to greet them, "Hello. I wasn't expecting you until the morning, has business gone better than planned?"

Luna looks at her mother and smiles brightly, the other two stand nervously at her side, as she announces, "Actually, this morning went swimmingly, I wasn't sure until we got there which way it would go but I am more than satisfied with how well things went. We have many more errands to run and we are going to be meeting some people this afternoon. It is our next stop that may cause a bit of a sticky wicket though so I was wondering if you or even you and dad would like to come with us. See Harry has to get his wand and wants to get mine too but Ollivander won't sell me one if you aren't there, however, with Harry as a friend I think it might be better for me to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it."

Celeste stares thoughtfully into space for a moment, before replying, "Yes, I see your point love, let's ask your father over an early lunch shall we?"

Luna smiles happily as she grabs both Harry and Dinky by the hand and pulls them through the gate and into the house. Within minutes the house-elf and the two children are seated at the kitchen table as Celeste starts laying out the meal. When the meal is ready Celeste calls up the stairs, "Xeno dear, come down to lunch and greet our visitors."

A moment or two later Xeno's head appears at the top of the stairs and he calls back, "Did you say something to me?"

Celeste smiles patiently and replies, "Yes, dear, I said that you should come down to have lunch with our visitors."

Xeno seems to then realize that there are two extra heads at the table and his eyes widen dramatically. As his head disappears he can be heard muttering for several minutes before he starts down the stairway.

As Xeno and Celeste take their seats, Harry squirms a bit nervously, and Luna announces, "Daddy, this is my friend Lord… oh my word Harry you have way too many titles."

Harry smiles back and replies, "It's OK Luna you don't need to use all of them, just stick with Potter for informal situations. That is what I intend to do."

Xeno nods distractedly and adds, "It is usually the case where less is more, Pumpkin."

Luna's smile brightens again as she nods and announces, "Right you both are. So, as I was saying, Daddy, Mum, this is my friend Lord Harry Potter of more houses than I care to even try to name, but his friends all call him Harry and his house-elf Dinky. Harry, this is my dad, Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood, and my mum Mrs. Celeste Lovegood."

After greetings are exchanged Celeste explains to Xeno about Luna's request and the reasoning behind it as well as the reason's she believes that it is a good idea. Then everyone discusses casual things through the rest of the meal. When they had all finished eating Xeno leans back in his seat and says, "So, Luna, if we were to agree to get…"

Before Xeno can finish his statement Luna jumps out of her chair, runs around to her dad, flings her arms around his neck and says, "I promise Daddy. I will follow the rules. I can practice here or at Harry's house but otherwise I will only use it in a life or death situation."

Celeste smiles and asks, "So shall we join the children for a trip to Ollivander's?"

Xeno sighs, "Unfortunately I am having trouble with the current issue, I'm afraid I will have to pass."

**Ollivander's Shop; Diagon Alley, London**

Celeste, Harry, Luna, and Dinky appear outside of Ollivander's and rush through the door. A moment later a strange man steps out of the shop and calls, "Hell, Welcome to Ollivander's makers of wands since 382 B.C. How may I help you? Ah… Mr. Potter, I was not expecting to see you for a few more years."

Harry winks at Luna and smiles at the strange man as he replies, "Yes, well, situations it seems have change and I find that as Lord Potter I am in need of a wand, and as Ollivander's is the best. Well, here I am."

Mr. Ollivander nods and asks, "Which is your wand arm Mr. Potter?"

Harry blushes and replies honestly, "Actually I would have to say either or both."

Mr. Ollivander nods thoughtfully and with a wave of his wand a tape begins to take Harry's measurements. Less than a moment later the tape measure makes an urgent whistling sound and Harry manages to jump back just as it explodes. Luna laughs happily and announces, "So, I guess it measures the wizard's core rather than the wizard."

Mr. Ollivander looks shocked as his gaze flicks between the two children for several seconds as his hand drops away from the wand box he had been reaching for. Finally, he manages to overcome his shock and stammers, "It… it… it… exploded." Then he turns to Harry with wide eyes and adds, "I am sorry Mr. Potter, it would seem that the wands that I have made will not work for you. In all honesty, it is likely that other than Merlin's Wand or the Elder Wand any wand you were to attempt to use would likely explode. However, the location of those wands is unknown. That is not to say that I cannot assist you in obtaining a foci for your magic after all a wizard must have a foci for your magic. Come, we shall see if a staff or a stave might be better suited to your purposes. Staffs and staves must be custom made you understand so come to my workshop… yes… yes, bring your friends and follow me."

As the strange man disappears into the back of the shop, Luna quickly grabs Dinky and follows Harry to trail after Mr. Ollivander. The room designated as a workshop can only be defined as organized chaos with pieces of wood of varying sizes scattered in separate piles and various other items scattered over the workstation. Ollivander stops at the door, smiles, and announces, "Just walk around and allow you're magic to tell you which components will compose your staff or stave. Place them all together and we shall begin."

Harry slowly steps into the room and stops, allowing his magic to reach out to the room, as he waits. After a minute five pieces of wood, two of each core material, and a stone leap into the air and fly towards Harry, who calmly catches each in turn.

As the stone settles into Harry's hand, Ollivander's eyes wide once more with amazement slowly steps into the room and walks to his work-station. It takes another minute for the old wizard to regain control before he stammers, "Yes, uhm, yes, Mr. Potter, please, place your items here and we shall begin." Harry places the materials on the work-station. Ollivander quickly slides three of the woods together in a stack and the other two in a separate stack, then he places one of each of the core materials on each stack and places the stone by the stack with the longer pieces of wood, and then he begins to cast a series of spells and with a flash of light a wand and a staff appear where the materials had been sitting. The older wizard lifts the wand almost reverently and holds it out to the young man as he states, Holly and Red Oak with a Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Hair, and Phoenix Feather Core. I believe that you will find this to be an extraordinarily powerful wand; however, I believe we should expect great things from you Mr. Potter. It would seem that your wand is intended to work with your staff though so…" He trails off long enough to pick up the staff and present it in a similar fashion before continuing, "This is Acacia, Cherry, and Cypress which tells me that your great things will likely be noble, powerful, and yet nearly always accomplished through subtle means. It would be of little surprise to me to find that you are the only person this staff will work for. Acacia often produce temperamental results for any other then their chosen partner and Cypress will only associate with wizards with a noble or heroic cause. It appears that your wand and two to four others can be joined to your staff to… give it a boost so to speak… these other wands will come into your possession at a later time. I will be watching for your exploits Mr. Potter, I expect that you are likely to change things that no one can currently imagine.

Harry steps out of the workshop with a smile on his face. When he is outside Luna quickly steps inside and announces, "There are things in here that are singing to me." A moment later four pieces of wood, two Unicorn Hairs and a stone fly to Luna's hand. The girl smiles happily and steps over to the work-station to lay the items down in two piles. Mr. Ollivander shakes his head but begins to cast his spells. When the light flashes he presents Luna with her wand and states, "Silver lime and Rowan, an interesting combination would typically be indicative of a Seer or Ligilimens with a clear-head and pure-heart. This wand will be good for protecting others and strong in defensive spells." As he presents her staff he smiles and states, "This staff will likely appear new for years to come and react simply to your presence. Vine and Pear with Unicorn Hair core, I would feel confident saying that you are wise, generous, and warm-hearted and surprise your friends frequently yet they all respect you highly. Your wand will also combine with your staff."

As the group wanders out to the Lobby and Harry pays sixty galleons for the four pieces, Ollivander is muttering to himself the entire time. Finally, the four of them step outside. Celeste reminds the children that she expects them to be at the rook for breakfast in the morning, and takes her leave of them. Luna looks at Harry and Dinky and states, "I think for this next stop it would be best if Dinky were to be hidden, the Malfoy's don't treat house-elves too kindly."

The little elf looks at her master nervously but Harry calmly tells her, "She is right Dinky and I will be OK with Luna. We both have wands and staves and if we have any problems at all either Luna or I will call for you to take us home. If Luna does call, I would appreciate if you would respond to her as if she were a member of house Potter, alright."

With her fears calmed the little elf disappears and the two children begin to stroll casually down the alley towards Madam Malkin's Shop, stopping occasionally to look through random windows and wondering where they should meet Draco.

**Malfoy Manor; Wiltshire, England**

Meals at Malfoy Manor have all been formal affairs for as long as Draco can remember so as he dresses for the meal he chooses his clothes carefully with the intention of convincing his parents to take him shopping. His actual purpose is to meet Harry and Luna, however, he cannot outright tell his parents that so he has to consider his options carefully. With a plan in mind Draco joins his parents in the dining room. As soon as the three Malfoys have finished eating, Narcissa asks, "Draco, what are your plans for this afternoon?"

Draco pretends to think for a moment before replying, "Well, mother, I have been considering much of what you and father have been teaching me and I understand that I will be expected to appear to be a perfect gentleman at all times when in public. With that in mind it comes to my attention that my wardrobe, while acceptable for at home is not adequate for appearing before any elite visitors or in public. I would like to request a trip to Diagon Alley to obtain suitable clothing. I believe that I should be able to use my trust fund to purchase this on my own if the funds are not currently available."

Lucius takes a moment to consider his son before looking to his wife and stating, "The boy is correct; he has reached an age where public appearances are to be expected. I have nothing pressing to complete today that I cannot put off until tomorrow. Are you available to go shopping this afternoon?"

Narcissa's mask of indifference remains firmly in place as she considers a moment before replying, "I had planned on taking Draco to visit Bella today, however, that can easily be postponed until tomorrow when Draco will have proper clothing for an outing."

Draco has to fight to control his excitement as he rose from the table and announced, "I will see if I can find something appropriate to wear for our outing, perhaps the outfit mother bought for me to wear for visits to Aunt Bella would be acceptable?

Lucius stares thoughtfully for a moment before deferring to Narcissa. It takes her even less time to state, "perhaps the outfit you are wearing would be more appropriate as the outfit for visiting Bella needs replacing as well."

**Madam Malkin's; Diagon Alley, London**

At exactly one in the afternoon the Malfoys arrive at the apparition point nearest to Madam Malkin's and head in that direction. At one-fifteen Harry and Draco both reach for the door of Madam Malkin's shop at the same time, before pulling their hands away quickly. Harry bows to the Malfoy family and states, "Pardon me sir. My beautiful companion had me distracted, please allow me," then reaches out and holds the door open for all five to enter the shop. When his parent's backs are turned Draco quirks an eyebrow at Harry and flashes him a grin before his mask slips into place and one of the shop girls rushes over. The girl, who looks to be in her late teens bows to Mr. Malfoy and asks, "How might I assist you sir?"

Lucius with his famous sneer firmly in place announces, "My wife and I wish to purchase a new wardrobe for our son, Draco," then he places a hand on Draco's shoulder and pushes the boy forward.

The shop girl smiles at Draco and replies, "Yes, of course, right this way. Please, step up on the stool and we will get what you need."

Draco does as he is directed and Lucius and Narcissa begin to wander through the store, leaving Harry and Luna standing near the door. When a second shop girl appears and ignores the two children by the door, Harry turns to Luna and in his best Lucius Malfoy impression sneers, "Perhaps, we should try another shop, if a Lord's galleons are not acceptable here."

Luna smiles mischievously at Harry, as Madam Malkin steps into the room and rushes up to the two children to ask, "Hello, dears, how might I assist you today?"

Harry again uses his Lucius Malfoy impression and frowns at the witch before stating, "I have only just become Lord of my house and my companion is of the opinion that as such it is necessary for me to have a proper wardrobe as befitting my station. I had been told that this shop is the best place to purchase such a wardrobe."

The witches eyebrows rise nearly to her hairline during Harry's little speech as she wonders which Lord could have died leaving a boy as head of house and deciding that she needs to find out she quickly states, "Oh, yes, Lord…"

Harry makes the witch wait just long enough that she is starting to become uncomfortable before he smirks and replies, "Potter, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Evans-Black, Head of Houses Potter and Evans, Heir to House Black."

As Harry states his name Lucius and Narcissa turn to each other wide eyed, Lucius mouths the words 'Lord Potter' as Narcissa mouths 'Evans-Black'. Madam Malkin bows again and says, "My apologies Lord Potter, please step up on the stool and I shall begin taking your measurements while we discuss colors and fabrics."

Harry steps onto the stool beside Draco as Madam Malkin begins taking his measurements, Draco turns and with a smirk he asks, "Are you really?"

Harry glances at the blonde boy and with false innocence asks, "Am I really what?"

Draco smirks back and with a mischievous glint in his eyes replies, "Are you really Harry Potter… as in The Harry Potter?"

Harry smirks back at Draco and raises his right hand displaying the Lord Potter, Lord Evans, and Heir Black family rings, to slide his hair to one side revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead as he states, "Why, yes. Yes, I am."

Lucius who has moved nearby spots the rings and quickly steps to Draco's side, bows, and states, "Lord Potter, I am Lord Lucius Malfoy and this is my son and Heir Draco."

Harry bows his head quickly before replying, "Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and yours as well Mister Malfoy." Then with a gesture towards Luna who has returned to his side he adds, "My companion for the day, Mrs. Luna Lovegood, heir to House Lovegood."

Luna curtseys to the two men as Narcissa steps to Lucius' side who then states, "This is my wife Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

With the long winded greetings out of the way and the two boys being fitted for wardrobes the older Malfoys and Luna are forced to move back. After a few moments Harry is now dressed in a formal red robe, as he looks in the mirror, Draco looks over, sneers and snaps, "Red is not a good color on you. Your complexion is far to pale it makes you look sick. You should try Green, Black, Blue, or Silver."

Harry turns to the witch and states, "I believe that Mr. Malfoy is correct this color does give me a rather sickly appearance. Let me try something in one of the colors that he has so graciously recommended."

After half an hour of the two boys giving each other advice on clothing, Narcissa and Luna are picking out pieces for both boys. An hour into the fittings and both boys have rather large piles of clothing to purchase and both are dressed in matching styled outfits of different colors; Harry's is in Silver and Black whereas Draco's is in Green and Black. After paying for their purchases, shrinking their bags, pocketing their purchases, and stepping outside, Harry turns towards the Malfoys who have also just stepped outside and inquires, "Lord Malfoy, your son has been a tremendous help to me this afternoon, I would be honored if you would consent to allow Mr. Malfoy to accompany me and assist in furnishing my residence, as I find that after so many years, much of the furniture is either outdated or in disrepair and as I know little of these matters, I find myself at a serious disadvantage and unfortunately my advisors are… well, let me just say that their tastes are not necessarily of appropriate standing for my purposes."

Lucius raises an eye as he considers the offer, Draco is fighting to maintain his mask of indifference, however, Narcissa is the one to ask, "Lord Potter, have you no Lords or Ladies as advisors?"

Harry smiles grimly as he replies honestly, "Well, Lord Sirius Black is unreachable at this time and my understanding is that his tastes would be widely considered inappropriate and Lady Bones is… uhm…"

Draco smirks and saves Harry with the comment, "Mother, surely a young Lord, should not have his house or furnishings decorated by such a strong feminine presence as Lady Bones, it would be as though he had asked his Grandmother to play the part of Lady of the House."

Narcissa nods her understanding before deferring to her husband. After a moment Lucius states, "I am not sure that I would be comfortable with having my son out unattended."

Harry bows his head in acceptance and then asks, "Lord Malfoy, if a house-elf would be acceptable I have several that I can call to accompany us. The elves can be instructed to pop us back home at the first sign of trouble."

Lucius considers this solution for a moment then states, "Yes, I believe that a house-elf with orders to apparate you home at the first sign of trouble would be acceptable as a chaperone, besides, it will give Draco a chance to practice everything he has learned of what is expected of him."

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment then asks, "Lord Malfoy, considering the hour and that a house-elf will be accompanying him, as well as the size of my primary residence, would it be acceptable for Mr. Malfoy to stay the night so that we might get the house to a point where I can at least invite guests over without embarrassment. Then tomorrow evening, if you and your Lady would be agreeable, I would be honored to have you join me for supper, so that you can see for yourselves what we accomplish?"

Lucius considers Harry for several moments, for a child supposedly under Dumbledore's considerable influence the boy seems almost eager for Lucius' approval as well as that of Draco, deciding that this situation will require serious thought Lucius turns an eye to his wife for her opinion. Narcissa scowls thoughtfully for half a second before her mask returns and she shrugs as if to say, 'something is off but I can't see a reason to say no', so Lucius turns to the boy and says, "If it would be alright, considering the time-frame involved, I would be more comfortable with having my own personal house-elf acting as Draco's chaperone."

Harry smiles brightly at the older man as he replies, "Naturally, Lord Malfoy, I understand completely," before calling, "Dinky, Ducky could you come here please."

Harry's elves quickly appear and the boy looks at them thoughtfully for a moment before stating, "Dinky, Ducky, Lord Malfoy has graciously consented to allow Mr. Draco Malfoy to spend the night with us, he is of the opinion that we should have chaperones. I have agreed that each of us will be accompanied by a house-elf that will immediately pop us home at the first sign of trouble. I would like Ducky to accompany me, and Dinky if you would be so good as to accompany Mrs. Lovegood." The two house-elves nod their understanding and move to shadow the indicated child.

Lucius smirks at the boy for explaining reasons to his elves as he calls out, "Dobby, you will stay with Draco for the next twenty-four hours. You will ensure that he is protected at all times. At the first sign of trouble you will bring him home. Do you understand?" Dobby nods nervously and pops over behind Draco.

As the elder Malfoys apparate away, Harry grins at the other two children and asks, "Where shall we go now?"

Luna stares into space then states, "I think you need a trunk and an owl, Harry. Then we all need some books, a lot of the things we want to do are going to have to wait until we start at Hogwarts, or rather the public ones will. There are some things that we can do in the meantime."

Draco shrugs and states, "For the moment it would seem that I am just along for the ride, we will have to take care of decorating your house as you did invite my parents over for supper tomorrow; however, as I have not seen your house yet, I will be unable to actually assist with that until after I do."

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment then nods his head and says, "Alright for today we will do the shopping that Luna has indicated getting personal type necessities then we will adjourn to my home to plan what to do next."


	8. Shopping and Planning

**Shopping & Planning**

**Trunk Shop, Diagon Alley**

The two boys allowed Luna to lead them to a shop that sold luggage. When Harry would have bought the first trunk he came across Luna stopped him by stating, "Harry, with everything we are going to be doing a standard trunk will not be adequate for our needs. It makes more sense to by what we will need then what we currently need."

Harry shrugs as he replies, "It is just a trunk to put belongings in right."

Draco laughs and adds, "Harry you are thinking like a muggle. There are school trunks, potion supply storage trunks, library trunks, and well, trunks for nearly everything you can think of. There are even trunks that have apartments inside for traveling wizards who want to have all the comforts of home.

Harry blushes slightly and says, "Oh, I didn't realize, alright then Luna, what kind of trunks do we all need?"

Draco shakes his head and states, "We are shopping for you Harry."

Harry stubbornly replies, "No, if you two are going to be helping me, then we, all three, will be needing things, and that means we all three will need trunks. Don't argue this Draco, there really is no point and besides I have more money than… well…"

Luna laughs as she adds, "Draco, Harry is right, we will need to hide certain things and besides Harry to-many-titles-for-any-one-person can definitely afford to do this for his… friends."

Draco raises an eyebrow and asks, "What do you mean too many titles?"

Harry starts laughing and Luna replies, "It took him forever to claim all his damn titles. I think I memorized the oath for taking a title just from listening to him claim his, and there is no way I am going to remember all of them, so don't ask me to try."

When he finally gets his laughter under control Harry adds, "Three father's two from ancient and noble families and the other from an ancient family means I inherited quite a bit, add in that my mum was from a noble family and well, I am sure that the wizengamot will be in for a shock when I claim all those damn seats."

Luna laughs, "I would be surprised if there isn't an article in the prophet today wondering who has claimed some of those titles."

Just then a strange wizard steps out from the back of the shop and noticing the children asks, "How can I help you?"

Before the boys can reply Luna states, "We are in need of three trunks."

The wizard points towards a stack of Hogwarts school trunks but before he can say anything Luna shakes her head and firmly insists, "No. Those are not the types of trunks we are looking for. I need a ten compartment trunk; one standard school compartment, a three bedroom apartment, a library, a medical wing, and the rest can be storage compartments. Draco also needs a ten compartment trunk; one standard school compartment, a three bedroom apartment, a library, a potions lab, a training room, a house-elf compartment, and the others can also be storage compartments. Harry on the other hand needs more compartments I think 15 or twenty would be good; a standard school compartment, a three or four bedroom apartment, two libraries, a potions lab, a training room, a medical wing, a house-elf compartment or two, and as many storage compartments as you can fit."

The strange wizard's eyes grow large at the girl's requests, but regains his composure to state, "I believe the specialty trunks are likely more than you children can afford to pay."

Harry calmly says, "Humor me and tell me how much it would cost for trunks that meet the Lady's requirements."

The wizard sighs and quickly calculates the cost but pauses to ask, "Would you like all three to have feather-light charms and what security features do you want?"

Harry nods, "We definitely want feather-light charms and top of the line security features. I think it would be safe to say that we want the works, see just how creative you can get with additions, as long as the compartments we requested are included then add anything else you can think of."

The wizard thinks for several minutes before adding up some numbers and saying, "This is only a rough estimate mind you. I would have to complete the trunks before I could give you a total price but it gives you an idea of what we are talking about."

Draco looks at the numbers and his eyebrows raise, Harry looks at the numbers a moment then says, "I will pay half of this price now and I will pay the remainder on completion so long as it is reasonable. I will not pay an overly inflated price for shoddy work either, we will be expecting top of the line. Do not think to scam us just because we are children. I am sure that we will surprise you."

The shop keeper squints at the three children and asks, "How would you like to pay?"

Harry smirks at the man and says, "I will sign a bill of sale just like any other Lord, unless you prefer cash."

The shop keeper scowls and states, "I do not know of any Lords of your age so I think I prefer cash."

Harry calmly pulls out his card and the correct number of galleons before asking, "Which do you prefer?"

The shop keeper squints thoughtfully and Luna states, "I am sure we can ask Harry's advisor's to come and check the merchandise prior to purchase, I believe that Death Blades has begun to consider Harry family."

The shop keeper looks at Luna and asks, "Who?"

Luna laughs merrily and replies, "Death Blades, he is a goblin Centurion and one of Harry's advisors."

The shop keeper swallows and states, "I will take the galleons for the deposit and when we have agreed on the final price use of your card will suffice for final payment, Lord…"

Draco smirks and says, "Potter. You don't do things halfway do you?"

Harry shrugs and replies, "That reminds me, I have to inform Lady Bones that I chose her as one of my advisors as well."

As the shopkeeper blanches, Draco laughs outright and adds, "You chose the head of the DMLE, and a goblin as advisors. Who else did you choose?"

Harry smirks and says, "Well, Sirius is supposedly a mass murderer."

The shopkeeper quickly writes up their orders, rings up Harry's deposit, hands the receipt to Harry, and as he usher's them from the shop he assures, "I will have these ready within two weeks-time. Would you like me to send an owl when they are finished?"

Luna smiles and says, "Send the owl to Mrs. Luna Lovegood at The Rook. I will be in contact with Harry."

**Eeylops Owl Emporium; Diagon Alley**

The stop at the Owl shop was probably the quickest stop the children made all day. On walking inside a beautiful snowy owl flies down and lands on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiles and says, "Hello, Hedwig."

As the three children walk towards the counter a horned owl with white around the eyes glides down towards the children and lands on Luna's head. Luna lifts an arm up in front of her and says, "Luna smiles happily and announces, well hello to you as well my fine friend. Would you kindly step down onto my arm so that we can have a proper introduction before I agree to take you home?"

The owl steps from Luna's head to her arm and turns around to face the girl as she lowers her arm so the two can look each other in the eye. The two regard each other for a minute, before Luna bows her head and state, "Yes, I believe we will get along just fine. I shall call you Athena." Then the girl lifts her arm towards her shoulder and says, "I would prefer to have you sit here rather than on my head, please," and the owl gives a soft hoot and moves to the shoulder.

The three children quickly step up to the desk and purchase everything they will need for the owls including plenty of treats for rewarding the owls when they deliver messages.

**Flourish & Blotts; Diagon Alley, London**

At the book store the children spend quite a while picking out books that they believe they will need as well as any books Luna says they will need. Each child leaves the store with several bags worth of books that Harry quickly shrinks down so they can place them in their pockets before making their last stop of the day at Wiseacre's Wizarding Supplies where once again, Luna adds to what the boys think they will be needing, resulting in the three children again leaving the shop with several bags each.

With a final stop at Madam Malkin's for the house-elf uniform Fabric that Harry forgot to buy earlier the house-elves take the children back to Nottingham Castle.

**Lucius' Study; Malfoy Manor; Wiltshire, England**

After leaving the children to their shopping, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy apperated home and without a word, Narcissa follows her husband to his office. As soon as the door was shut, a house-elf had delivered tea, and the Malfoy's were left alone, Lucius turns to his wife and says, "From what I gather that old fool who was supposed to be the boys magical guardian must have done something that would warrant activation of the emancipation law. The boy mentioned he has advisors, and by the rings on his fingers he has definitely claimed the Lordship of House Potter and it looked like Evans family as well and the third ring was definitely the Heir of House Black ring."

Narcissa silently pours tea for the two of them before saying, "Yes, and if he is Lord of House Evans that means his mother could not have been muggle born. The question I have is how the Black family ring recognized him as heir when Draco should be closer by blood because neither Sirius nor Regulus had any children. The Black family magic would not accept an heir that is not by blood and if there were another of closer blood tie such as Draco it should not have recognized the boys claim."

Lucius nods thoughtfully then replies, "That is something we will have to find out later, for now I think we must first determine if we can sway the boy to our way of thinking, otherwise we may have to consider our options. My sources tell me that the Dark Lord will return. The question becomes do we throw everything behind the pure-blood agenda or do we allow the boy to influence Draco to side against us and hedge our bets as a way of saving our family regardless of who wins?"

Narcissa considers her husband thoughtfully, before adding, "Or do we side with the boy as well?"

Lucius considers thoughtfully for several minutes, as the two of them drink their tea. Finally, he shakes his head and says, "No. I have taken the mark there will be no way for me to switch sides without the loss of my own life."

The two sit silently considering the options for a time before Narcissa replies, "I think I would rather bet on the boy, especially if he is trained for the fight. Perhaps we could allow him to influence Draco but offer to teach the boy the ways of the Ancient and Noble Houses, as I do not believe that he currently has any training in those matters. Many of his actions today spoke of play acting and bluffing his way through. Should Draco side with Potter in the war and still be your heir then his life would be forfeit. The question then becomes how do we save House Malfoy?"

Lucius shakes his head sadly and replies, "That would be the question."

After another minute Narcissa smiles sneakily at her husband and adds, "If… now I am not saying this is the only option but it is one to consider… if Draco were to be emancipated and claim Lord of House Malfoy, naming you as his proxy and an heir of our choosing, such as that nephew of yours that your Aunt is raising. We could raise the heir to our way of thinking and if either should die in the war the other will be able to carry on the family name. A magical adoption would make the child ours by blood and we could safely play both sides."

Lucius considers the matter, and then nods in satisfaction, before adding, "Yes, I believe that would work. The only other option would be to try and have another child, and that hasn't worked out so well for us. Very well, I shall contact Aunt Lucinda; she has been hoping we would agree to take the child. Are you sure that you want to do this or would you prefer to wait until the child is a little bit older?"

Narcissa sighs sadly and replies, "No. I think the sooner we set everything into place the better. It will be easier to bond with an infant than a toddler. I must warn you husband, in doing this Draco is likely to do and say things that you will not like. We must remember it is for a cause and we will be forced to act as though he has done nothing wrong. Perhaps we should recommend the two boys live together for a while if the disagreements become too much. For the moment contact your Aunt, I will have a suite prepared for the child, and we can pick him up next weekend after we speak with Draco."

Lucius nods his agreement and turns toward the flew as Narcissa walks from the room calling her personal house-elf to her.

**Hogwarts School: Headmaster's Office.**

Dumbledore is once more going through every spell he can think of as well as any that he was able to find in his books in his attempts to locate the Potter boy, when a face appears in the fireplace and calls, "Dumbledore, may I come through?"

Dumbledore looks over to the fireplace and then says, "Of course, Mad-Eye" as the grizzled old Auror steps though the fireplace and into the room he adds, "What can I do for you?"

Mad-Eye grunts as he makes himself comfortable before stating, "Actually it is what I can do for you. I was at Flourish and Blotts earlier this evening and saw something you may find interesting. Three children with house-elf chaperones were buying books like they were going out of style."

Albus sighs and asks, "Why would three children be of interest to me, unless they are of age to attend school this next year."

Moody laughs gruffly and states, "Oh no. I would say these three have another five to six years before they will attend school. The part that you may find interesting is that the boy that paid for the purchases used a Gringott's card and signed his name as Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Lupin."

Dumbledore leaps to his feet and snaps, "Harry, where did they go Mad-Eye. I have to return him to his family!"

The grizzled old Auror laughs again and says, "Good luck with that Albus, I followed them out into Diagon but they just disappeared. I would say someone has cast a powerful charm on them to keep them hidden from you. From the sounds of it they were shopping in Diagon Alley for most of the day. It seems that the only reason I could see them was because I was waiting in line to make a purchase and not actively looking for them."

**Nottingham Castle: Sherwood Forest**

After an afternoon of shopping, the house-elves happily apperate their charges to the foyer of Nottingham Castle, where all three children look around in awe; Harry having been too tired the night before to actually notice anything, and the other two seeing it for the first time.

After a few moments Draco looks up at the grand staircase and blurts, "I thought we were being clever telling my parents that you were a little out of your depth with decorating, but this just may be out of my league, where on Earth are we?"

Harry blushes and replies, "Well, according to the house-elves we are in the middle of Sherwood Forest in Nottingham Castle."

Draco pales and asks, "What… I mean… you did just say Nottingham Castle right. I mean this place is supposed to be a myth. Legend says this castle is the remains of Camelot as in King Arthur and Merlin, Camelot."

Harry tips his head to the side and replies, "Yes. Well, uhm… I suppose that makes sense. It is one of the properties I inherited from the Potter family and I believe that is also where the title Lord Pendragon comes from. The family must have decided to keep it secret for some reason, although it may have been passed down through the line with the title Lord Emerys."

Draco turns to gape at Harry and mutters, "Lord Pendragon… Lord Emerys… Harry, are you saying that you are related not only to King Arthur but also to Merlin? Not only related but a direct descendant of both?!"

Harry turns to look at Draco and shrugs as he replies, "Well, like Luna said, I claimed more titles today than I know what to do with." Harry turns to Dinky and says, "Dinky, could you lead us back to the Master's suite, I'm not sure I can remember the way."

Dinky nods her head and turns toward the stairs, the other two house-elves shepherd the children after her. A few minutes later, the children are ensconced in Harry's personal sitting room and Dinky has left to prepare supper for them. The three children remove their purchases from their pockets and return them to normal size but leave them sitting on one side of the room out of the way."

As Harry gather's up the portable writing desk and writing supplies from the desk, the other two children are looking around the room in wonder. When Harry has everything gathered up he settles himself down by the coffee table and calls, "Alright you two, let's make some plans, we have to figure out what we need to do and what we need to buy."

Draco and Luna wander over and make themselves comfortable as Harry rights 'To Do' on one piece of parchment and 'To Buy' on a second piece. Draco laughs and says, "Before we can decide what to buy we should decide which rooms we should redecorate first and what is salvageable and what isn't as well as how each should be decorated."

Harry nods and writes, 'Assess house' on the 'To Do' list. Luna taps the list and says, "Occlumency, stockpile supplies, increased training, emergency plans, dark object hunt, you-know-who 1 and 2." Harry lists each item on the list as Luna calls them out. Then pauses a moment and writes Draco's wand."

On the 'To Buy' list, Harry writes potions supplies and medical supplies then sets both lists aside as Dinky arrives and begins serving dinner. As the children eats Draco turns to Dinky and asks, "Dinky, are the plans to this… uh, castle, around somewhere or should we just draw our own?"

Dinky looks at the blonde boy thoughtfully a moment and with a snap of her fingers the quill starts drawing on a piece of parchment. One by one each floor of the Castle is drawn out with each room correctly labeled. When the plans are completed the quill writes out a list of furniture including its state of repair, followed by a list of all of the other household items and artwork. When the quill falls back to the table Draco starts shuffling through the parchments and then whistles before saying, "Harry, you could house all the students of Hogwarts and their families and still have room to spare."

With a laugh, Harry replies, "I don't think I want to house that many people here, but I do think with the security this place has using it as a safe house for those we want to protect might be a good idea, after all everyone believes it is a myth because my family has kept it hidden for centuries. Dinky told me when I met her that no one could find me here. I'd be willing to bet that the old man has been trying since I left the Dursley's house and if he can't find me then I sincerely doubt that anyone else can."

The three children sit thoughtfully for a moment before Draco says, "Harry, about… well… about the way I was before we… I mean before the…"

With a smile Harry says, "Don't worry about it Draco, we both made mistakes there… we have a chance to start over here. I say let's just leave that there and start from where we started the changes. I know we may disagree on things, but I think we are in agreement of what we need to do in this time, and maybe we could try being friends."

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Luna says, "Well, we have a lot to do tonight still, so which rooms do we have to have done by dinner tomorrow night? I think we should start with the foyer. It won't require much just some changes to the decorations."

The boys both nod and Harry asks, "Dinky, can you lead us back to the foyer, I may have to mark the way somehow, at least until I can memorize it. This place really is bigger than Hogwarts and it took me two stinking weeks to learn my way around there for the most part although I doubt I know everything about it. Hey, that'll work. Draco, we are going to need those plans copied in triplicate if you could. Dinky, I need to know if you can find someone for me."

Dinky tips her head to one side and says, "Dinky is being willing to be trying Master Harry Potter sir. Who's is yous being needing to see?"

Harry quickly writes a note, as he is handing it to Dinky he says, "I need you to deliver this to Remus John Lupin but I have no idea where he is. As far as I know he is likely to be in London but I'm not sure about that. If you do find him don't let him leave until he finishes reading the note. I'd like for you to then wait for a reply, too."

Dinky nods and disappears.

**Somewhere in London, Remus Lupin's Apartment**

It takes Dinky less than a minute to find Lupin's apartment. When she apperates in Remus jumps from his seat and pulls his wand, and asks, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Dinky squeaks in surprise and stammers, "I is being Dinky, sir. I is having a message four yous from mys Master sir. He says yous is needing to bes reading the whole thing please sir. He is saying it bes very important Mr. Remus Lupin sir." Then she holds the note out to him.

Remus Lupin quickly casts a detection spell on the parchment before accepting it. His curiosity getting the better of him and he reads it clear through:

Dear Professor Remus J. Lupin

I solemnly swear I am up to no good. I know that you have no reason to listen to me, but I have information that you need to know about concerning one old dog by name of Padfoot and one rat Peter Pettigrew and what really happened when Prongs and Lily died. I am willing to give this information to you but I need something from you in exchange. I need to know how to make a scrap of parchment react in a certain way. I make this request as the marauders heir. My house-elf Dinky will await your reply. A certain furry little problem will not be a concern for nearly four more weeks, so don't even think of trying that one. Furthermore what has happened is in the past; let it go because you didn't even play a part in any of that. Mischief managed.

Sincerely

Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Lupin

Heir of the Marauders

Remus read the letter through completely three times before his knees give out and he slumps down on the couch. After breathing deeply for several minutes, he manages to calm himself down enough to be able to talk. He looks around his apartment in panic for a minute but then decides that writing wouldn't convey what he needs to say. Finally he stands back up and paces for a moment as he mutters to him-self, before turning and saying, "Dinky, I need to go see Harry but I have to grab a few things first. Can you wait another minute while I find what I need?"

The little-elf nods and Remus rushes out of the room, to begin throwing things into a satchel that he thinks he needs to take with him. The last thing he tosses in his bag is the marauders journals, before he runs back out to the house-elf and says, "Alright Dinky, I think I have everything. Can you take me to Harry please?"

Dinky grabs his hand and apperates away.

**Nottingham Castle; Harry's Sitting Room**

As the three children wait, Harry digs through the shopping bags to find his satchel, then places all of the lists inside, along with some parchment, ink, and a couple of quills. The only parchments that he leaves on the table are the blueprints for the castle. The three children are just starting to get antsy, when Dinky returns with Lupin and everyone practically freezes in place; Lupin stares at Harry like he is trying to figure out what he should say, Harry staring at Lupin like he can't believe that the older wizard is truly here, Draco is watching the other two wizards curiously, and Luna is staring into space again.

Harry finally pulls himself together and says, "So where do we begin; Padfoot, the map, or that no good filthy rat?"

Before Remus can reply Luna announces, "Professor Lupin can cast the spells on the parchments while you tell him the story of the dogfather, the Rat, and a secret."

Harry turns to smile at Luna and then resumes his seat at the table, Draco and Luna taking up positions on either side of him, and after a moment's hesitation Remus takes the seat across from Harry. Harry taps a pile of parchments in front of Lupin and says, "This is blueprints for this place. I need a marauders' map to be able to find my way around." Then Harry taps the other two stacks and says, "These are the same thing, I need copies for Luna and Draco as well. While you do that, and don't tell me you can't because I think we both know you were the brains behind the marauders, I will tell you what I promised to."

As Remus works Harry tells him about the switching of the secret keepers and the faking of Pettigrew's death, then he tells Remus about his Emancipation and his clan. When he is done he assures Remus that freeing Sirius is one of his top priorities as soon as he can figure out how to pull it off. When Harry finishes talking, Remus holds up the three maps and says, "I have what you asked for; I would like to request that you allow me to help."

Luna smiles dreamily again and says, "Harry, he can help just not with Pettigrew, I'm pretty sure I know how to pull that off but we can't do it with Professor Lupin there because his furry little problem will mess things up. Draco, can you brew the wolfsbane potion?"

Draco considers for a moment then replies, "I'm not sure. I have never done anything that complex before. I would rather not try without a potions master present. That one can be extremely tricky and so many things can go wrong. I wouldn't want to accidentally poison anyone. We will have to think of another way."

With the new Marauders maps in hand the three children and Remus made their way back down to the foyer with the three house-elves following along behind. After some discussion it is decided that the formal sitting room, the formal dining room, the lounge nearest them and the head of house's office are the rooms that the children will focus on. After assess the chosen rooms, it is decided that the sitting room and the lunge will be completely redecorated in colors more complementary to Harry, rather than the pastels currently there. For the other two rooms the children decide to keep most of the furniture but again to change the colors. Remus teaches the two children with wands a couple spells that allow them to complete the two rooms in short order with decorations being the only things needed to be bought, and paintings to be chosen after Harry gets the inventory from Gringott's. All of the portraits the children remove from the wall are created by the elves to be sent in for repairs. All the decorations the children choose not to use are also packed away to be stored for the time being. With a list of things to be purchased, the group adjourns back to Harry's suite.

When everyone is seated, Harry turns to Remus and says, "I have this huge… well, castle that I am currently living in and cannot be found by anyone. I am setting the two suites to either side of mine aside for Luna and Draco but there is plenty of room if you would to stay. I am sure that we can make arrangements for your furry little problem, at least until we can learn to make the wolfsbane potion, then it won't be a concern."

Remus really wants to just shout yes but he hesitates because even though Harry seems to think it won't be a problem he is sure that he would be a danger to the children.

Harry notices Remus' hesitation and turns to Dinky and asks, "Dinky, does this castle have somewhere that could hold a werewolf during the full moon?"

Dinky thinks for a minute then offers, "I bes thinking the dungeons could bes of use. Wes might bes having to bes fitting one of the cells with a new door and maybe we also bes needing to bes replacing the cellar door with bars but, I bes being sure that the wolf-father bes being safe there Master Harry Potter sir."

Harry nods his head and says, "Tell some of the house-elves to clean out the dungeons and prepare the deepest one for our purposes with as many doors being replaced with bars between the dungeon and the cellar door, just for Remus's peace of mind." Then he turns to Remus and says, "When they have the cellar prepared you can double check that it meets your safety requirements but if Dinky says it will work then I believe her. We wouldn't want the wolf-father, to be doing anything that he regrets after all." Then he cracks up laughing.

Draco looks at Harry, raises an eyebrow and asks, "Wolf-father?"

Luna is gazing off into space so Draco has to wait until Harry stops laughing to get his answer, "It makes sense in a way, Remus is a werewolf and he is one of my fathers. The house-elves refer to Sirius as my dogfather, which makes sense when you consider that he is a dog animagus and my father as well."

Draco looks even more confused as he asks, "What do you mean they are your fathers, I thought James Potter was your father."

Remus blushes as Harry tells Draco, "When I was a baby…"

"The day you were born, we did the ritual immediately after you were born" Remus supplies.

Harry nods his acceptance and starts again, "The day I was born, Remus and Sirius did some kind of old magic called an heir blood adoption, which resulted in them both being my father, but it didn't change the fact that James was my father…"

Remus cuts in again to add, "We couldn't be sure that it wouldn't so James did the ritual, too. Lily didn't because she was your only mother."

With another nod Harry replies, "That makes sense. Anyway, the result was that all three of them are my father by blood and I am their heir. Should Remus or Sirius have a child, I would still be their heir as their first child."

Draco's eyes grow wide as he says, "So that is how you were able to become heir of House Black over me. Sirius adopted you by blood."

After talking a while longer and adding some things to their lists, Remus excused himself to pick a room and to get some sleep. After he had left Harry turns to Draco and Luna and says, "I was serious about those rooms being for the two of you, but they haven't been prepared so you could both sleep either in here or well, wherever you want, I want you two to consider this home too."

Before the others can reply, Harry blushes and retires to his room. Just as Harry finishes preparing for bed there is a knock on his door and Draco and Luna walk in. Luna smiles as she announces, "We are having a slumber party and sleeping in here with you."

Harry starts to smile but stops and warns, "You might not want to do that. I… I tend to have really bad nightmares and well, at school I have to place silencing charms around my bed because otherwise I would wake the entire tower."

Luna shakes her head and says, "Harry, don't worry. It will be fine. Now, let's all get some sleep." Without another word the three children climb onto the giant bed and within minutes are fast asleep.


	9. News

**News**

**Ministry of Magic; Wizengamot Chamber**

Early in the morning, the janitor assigned to cleaning the Wizengamot Chamber got a major surprise, and immediately summoned his supervisor. When the head of the Janitorial department arrived he was ready to tell his staff member off for bothering him so early on Monday morning, until he arrives and sees why he was summoned at which time he summons the head of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) and the Minister of Magic, to see the amazing changes to the Wizengamot chambers.

When Amelia Bones arrives, followed shortly by Minister Cornelius Fudge, both are prepared for some type of crime scene, what they find however, is something that shocks them both to silence for several minutes. Finally Amelia turns to look at Cornelius as he asks, "How is this possible Amelia?"

With a shake of her head, Amelia explains, "Cornelius, when a house goes dormant its seat disappears from this chamber and we place seats and assign extra members to keep numbers up. The magic that created the Wizengamot specifies that there be no fewer than thirty-five seats for the Ancient and Noble houses. In recent times the Ancient and Noble houses have been reduced to eighteen which meant we had to assign ministry seats to fill the gaps. It would seem that Gringott's has been busy this weekend and that these specific Ancient and Noble houses now have a new Lord. It would appear that we have to either figure out who these new Lords are or wait until the Wizengamot convenes to see who steps forward to claim the seats. I would suggest figuring out which house seats have returned, so that we can try to figure out who the new Lords are and Cornelius, you should probably know, the Ancient and Noble seats are not restricted to of age wizards as the other seats are."

Minister Fudge pales as he stares at Lady Bones in shock for several moments, and then blurts out, "But how can a child vote on Laws?"

Amelia shakes her head, sighs, and replies, "Cornelius, a child can claim the seats and assign a proxy or else consult with advisors prior to casting their votes."

Cornelius Fudge looks around the room wishing he was anywhere else or that someone would tell him how to deal with this new problem. When it looks as if he is going to bolt, Amelia takes pity on the man and says, "Why don't we find out which house seats have appeared and give the story to the Daily Prophet that will buy us a favor later."

Minister Fudge straightens up, nods his head and replies, "Yes. It never hurts to have something on the prophet, I shall leave this in your capable hands Lady Bones." Then he turns and walks away.

Amelia sighs, shakes her head and turning to the Janitors standing nearby says, "Fetch me a parchment, quill, and ink as well as the roll sheet from the last session of the Wizengamot and send a team of Aurors to me down here. You two will keep this silent or it will be more than your jobs, understand. The head janitor nods, tells his staff member to stay where he is and runs to do as Amelia Bones instructed him. Less than ten minutes later the Janitor returns with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. Amelia explains to them what has happened and what they are going to do about it.

When Amelia finishes talking Moody huffs and says, "I'd bet this has something to do with the Potter boy."

With a curious look on her face, Amelia asks, "What do you mean Mad-Eye? How can this have anything to do with the Potter boy, I thought Albus placed him with some muggle relatives to keep him safe."

Moody grunts, nods his head, and considers for a moment before saying, "Yes, when James and Lily were killed, Albus placed the boy with Lily's sister and her family; it seems the boy, for some unknown reason, has left his Aunt's house. Someone is evidently protecting him because Albus cannot find him, but I can tell you that when I saw the boy in Diagon Alley yesterday he had three house rings on his hand. I couldn't tell you for sure which three but his Gringotts' card said Potter-Black-Lupin for his last name.

Amelia stares at the old Auror for a full minute before she stammers, "You saw the boy and didn't stop him? Alastor Moody, why would you leave a small child in the alley alone?"

With another grunt Mad-Eye shakes his head and snaps, "Really, Amelia? The boy was with two other children and three house elves. I followed them out of the shop, figured I'd talk to them outside but when I started trying to follow them they disappeared. I told you the boy is being protected. The only way I can think of to find the boy is for him to come to you."

**Editor's Office; The Daily Prophet**

"RITA!" the editor calls out, "Get your arse over to the Ministry! Madam Bones has something and they are requesting you. Ministry seems to think we may want to hold today's paper for whatever it is. So you better move now!"

**Nottingham Castle, Harry's Suite**

Luna wakes the boys early and informs them, "We have to hurry, and we need to get the shopping done before the morning prophet comes out!" The girl calls out, "Dinky, I need you to prepare tea and toast for us, and probably for Professor Lupin too. Ducky, I need you to wake up Professor Lupin, tell him we need to talk to him." Luna gives the boys a push and adds, "Get dressed you two, we have to hurry."

Harry and Draco each turn and take hold of Luna's hands and pull her to the sitting room before returning to the bedroom so they can get dressed. When the two boys are dressed to Draco's satisfaction they return to the sitting room just as Professor Lupin walks in and Dinky appears with the toast."

Luna practically starts shoving food at each of the boys as she announces, "We have to get the shopping done before this morning's Prophet comes out. Professor Lupin, do you want to come with us or stay here, or are you going to go fetch your belongings from your apartment?"

Draco and Harry smile indulgently at the girl and begin eating there toast. Remus raises an eyebrow and says, "I haven't agreed to move…"

Luna cuts him off with a shake of her head and a frustrated sigh before she snaps, "You are going to agree so if you fetch your things now it will save time and money. There is no point in keeping your apartment when you have a perfectly good suite of rooms here"

Harry smiles at the older man and adds, "Moony, there really is no point in arguing with Luna, she knows what she is talking about."

Moony lifts an eye and asks, "How would she…"

This time Harry interrupts, "Just trust us please Moony. We haven't steered you wrong so far and if the dungeons don't work out, there is no reason you can't change in the forest. We will just keep everyone inside on full moon nights. Everyone believes this place doesn't exist anyway so no one will bother you there."

Remus sighs and shakes his head but says, "I'll get my belongings then. Where shall I meet you?"

Dinky is the one to answer, "I is being adding yous to the wards wolf-father sir. Yous can bes apparating to heres sir. The foyer is the apparating room, sir."

After quickly drinking there tea and eating there toast the three children and their house-elf chaperones apperate away. With a sigh, Remus apperates back to London as well.

**Diagon Alley**

Harry pulls the 'To Buy' list from his satchel and the three children set off in a hurry to make their purchases as Luna directed. Most of the items are chosen quickly, however the house-hold supply store turns into a bit of a problem as Draco and Harry have some troubles deciding which pieces they want to purchase for which room. In the end, Harry chose not to have any house crests showing on any of the furniture and the rest of the decisions were made quickly after that. The first issues of the Daily Prophet were being delivered as the house-elves popped the last of the new purchases back to Harry's house and then apperated the children back to the castle, where they spend the rest of the morning arranging the rooms to their satisfaction.

**Malfoy Manor, Dining Room**

A house-elf had just placed the daily prophet beside Lucius' plate when Lord and Lady Malfoy entered for their breakfast. Without a word the two took their seats and Lucius reached for the paper. Before their food could be served Lucius had jumped to his feet, Narcissa watches him with surprise as he begins to pace the length of the table, and eventually he drops the paper beside her, before he resumes his pacing. Narcissa calmly reads through the article before turning to her husband and asking, "Do you think this has anything to do with the Potter boy?"

Lucius pauses a moment to consider his wife's question then turns to her and says, "I think it probably does and I think we are going to have to go through with our plans sooner than we intended. We will have to get everything ready today and talk to Draco this evening over dinner. I think we will have to do the adoption and the emancipation tomorrow. Perhaps when we do the emancipation, Draco can also request a heritage test to see if he can claim any other titles as well."

Narcissa nods in thought then asks, "Should we wait until after dinner? We are supposed to be having dinner at the Potter boy's house this evening, or should we take Draco aside before dinner and speak with him so that he can tell the Potter boy what he wishes."

Lucius looks thoughtful for a few moments before replying, "I will take Draco aside to speak with him before dinner."

**Hogwarts School; Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore is once again casting every locating spell he can think of to find the Potter boy and still having no success, when Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall barge into his office. Snape's face is sporting his usual sneer but McGonagall is looking concerned. Albus turns to them and snaps, "What now?"

Stifling a sigh Minerva asks, "Albus, have you seen this morning's Daily Prophet?"

Looking confused, Dumbledore shakes his head as he replies, "No. I'm still looking for that little… the Potter boy."

Minerva sighs and holds out her copy of the Prophet as she says, "I think you may want to read this Albus."

**Who's New on the Wizengamot?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

Early this morning, your favorite reporter was summoned to the Ministry of Magic by none other than our very own head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement herself Madam Amelia Bones. Now, what you must be wondering, as was I, could the head of the DMLE, want to see little old me for, surely I haven't done anything to warrant investigation. To my surprise, the Ministry of Magic woke up to a surprise they wanted to share with me, this morning. As many of us were not on the know, I am here to tell you that when an Ancient and Noble House goes dormant, meaning there are still people of the bloodline alive but none are able to meet the requirements to become Head, Heir, or to stand as Proxy, that house does not loose it's votes on the Wizengamot. As it turns out the votes go dormant with the line. It would seem that the surprise the ministry of magic found waiting for it this morning was that of several seats returning to active status over the weekend. According to Madam Bones for a dormant house to be restored to active status a witch or wizard as determined by the family centuries ago must claim head of the house. Madam Bones then went on to add that an Emancipated Minor could claim head of an Ancient and Noble House and claim their seats on the Wizengamot although that hasn't been done in over a century. The question this leaves the Ministry and indeed all of Magical Britain asking is who are Lord Binns, Lord Elric, Lord Emerys, Lord Evans, Lord Gaunt, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Pendragon, Lord Peverell, Lord Prince, Lord Riva, Lord Slytherin, and Lord Stewart. The question this reporter has is now that the heirs of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, King Arthur Pendragon, The Peverell Brothers, King Belgarion, and Salazar Slytherin have stepped forward and claimed their heritage, when will they announce themselves to the world and what effect will this have on Magical Britain?

When Dumbledore finished reading the article his face pale, he stammers, "How could he have done this?"

With a look of confusion Minerva asks, "How could who have done what Albus?"

Albus looks at the woman in surprise and without thinking replies, "Harry has claimed his titles. How could he have done so without getting emancipated? I am his magical guardian he can't get emancipated without my permission."

In shock Minerva asks, "How do you tie this to Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore looks at the woman a moment longer and then calmly replies, "My dear Professor McGonagall, it is common knowledge that the Potter family is descended from Godric Gryffindor what is not commonly known is that Lily was not actually muggle born but rather squib born, her Great-Grandfather on her mother's side was the last Lord Evans. Therefore I must conclude that Harry Potter has managed to not only get himself emancipated but he has also claimed his titles, and he has furthermore influenced others to have heritage tests for this many titles to suddenly be removed from dormant status. I must call the order together. We have to find Harry and convince the child that we are looking out for the greater good. He will need to name members of the order as his proxies and return to his Aunt's house immediately!"

**Nottingham Castle, Harry's Office**

As the children finish arranging the furniture to their satisfaction, Remus walks into the room looking rather bemused, lays the newspaper he is carrying on the desk in front of Harry, and asks, "Exactly how many titles have you claimed?"

Luna and Draco walk over to see what the older wizard is talking about as Harry reads the article by Rita Skeeter then starts laughing. Draco quickly reads the paper before passing it to Luna. When Luna has read the article she announces, "It is rather comical that they believe each Lord is a separate person. How do you want to handle this Harry?"

Harry smirks and replies, "I think we will handle this in the usual way, with a Quibbler exclusive of course. Luna, do you think your parents might be available to join us for lunch?"

Luna stares thoughtfully into space for a moment then turns and says, "Dinky, would you be so kind as to set lunch for… eight people? Ducky, if you don't mind, I think I should pop home and talk to my parents. Dobby, would you be so kind as to pop Draco home to see if his parents would join us as well. Draco, your father wants to go over some plans with you, listen to what he says and agree with his plans. You will be able to tell us about them later and I promise that Harry and I will both listen to you rant all you want this evening. Professor Lupin, I know that you are very curious about a number of things and many will be explained during lunch but some things must remain secret at least for the time being. We will explain what we can when we are able, please, can you trust us for now? Harry, go get dressed for lunch you are having company and must look every bit the Lord of the Castle."

With a nod of his head, Harry's house-elves go about doing as Luna asked them to do and Harry turns to Lupin to say, "Professor, I am not sure about a number of things having to do with your past or the history of the Potter family. For the moment it is my intention to treat this as a formal meal, however, my only experiences with formal dining well let me just say I was never even a guest."

Draco and Dobby apperate away and Lupin and Harry walk from the room as Lupin asks, "Do you know which silverware to use?"

Harry nods, and explains, "I read a book on etiquette. It explained that much but the clothing recommended is rather old-fashioned."

Lupin considers for a moment before stating, "Just dress in something similar to what was recommended and it should be fine. Lunch is usually considered to be less formal then supper so I wouldn't worry too much. If anyone is going to find fault with anything you do, then you can always use the excuse of not having had proper training and ask if they can recommend an etiquette instructor."

**Nottingham Castle, the Foyer**

At half past eleven, Harry is standing nervously in the foyer waiting for his guests to arrive. Remus walks down the stairs and joins him just as Ducky apperates in with the Lovegood family. Harry steps forward as the Lovegoods walk toward him, when they are only a few feet away and Xeno bows as his wife and daughter curtsey to Harry. Xeno then holds out his hand and states, "Lord Potter, a pleasure to be here. Please allow me to introduce my wife Lady Celeste and our daughter and heir Luna.

Harry nods an acknowledgement of the introductions and replies, "Mr. Lovegood, welcome to my home and thank you for joining us on such short notice, and please, call me Harry. Has Luna explained that I would like to discuss some business with you as well?"

Xeno laughs happily and nods before replying, "Yes, yes, she told me you would like to sell the rights to write about you to the Quibbler, and that you have some news about the new Lords of the Wizengamot."

Harry laughs and nods, "Yes, something kind of like that. For the moment would you follow Luna and Professor Lupin into the Sitting Room, we have a few other guests coming and then we will join you. The house-elves can get you something to drink while you are waiting."

Xeno, Celeste, and Remus follow Luna into the lounge and Harry continues to wait for the Malfoy family to arrive.

At a quarter to twelve Dobby returns with Draco and his parents. Harry steps forward and states, "Greetings Lord and Lady Malfoy, Draco thank you for coming. Please forgive me for the short notice, it was unintended I assure you. Welcome to my home, Nottingham Castle. If you will please follow me to the lounge where the others are waiting, lunch will be ready shortly but we can all get to know one another first."

Lucius and Draco bow and Narcissa curtsies to Harry before Lucius replies, "Lord Potter, thank you for inviting us. It is our pleasure to be here. Might we intrude on you for a tour of your home after lunch? We must admit to finding ourselves curious, this place is magnificent."

**Main Lounge, Nottingham Castle**

The Lovegoods and Moony get to their feet as the Malfoys enter with Harry. Just as Harry finishes making the introductions, Dinky appears and announces lunch. Harry escorts the group to the dining room.

**Dining Room, Nottingham Castle**

As the group enters into the dining room the adults are looking around in awe, the children are the only ones that seem unaffected by the splendor surrounding them. Harry looks around the group and says, "This room is rather large for our purposes, however it is the only dining room that we have even looked at for refurnishing so I am recommending that we all make ourselves comfortable at one end of this overly large table so that we might socialize during the meal, that is if it won't offend anyone."

Lucius inclines his head and replies, "Given the circumstance, I think your request is admirable Lord Potter."

Harry moves to one end of the table. Lucius and Xeno sit to either side of him with their wives on their other sides then Draco and Luna sit beside their respective mothers. Remus seats himself beside Luna and the house-elves serve the meals. After everyone has begun eating Xeno turns to Harry and says, "So Harry, what was the article that you wanted printed in the Quibbler about?"

Harry laughs and replies, "Actually, I'd like for you to print a response to the Daily Prophet's article this morning. While all of Magical Britain is speculating on these new Lords the simple fact of the matter is that there is only one new Lord. All of the seats that are being speculated on I inherited. I claimed all of the titles I was eligible for this weekend after having a Heritage test at Gringotts." Turning to Remus, Harry asks, "Moony, are you opposed to an expose?"

Remus blushes, shrugs, and replies, "The choice is up to you, Harry. You are the one that will have to face the, uhm… well, I can honestly say we never wanted you to have to face that type of judgment but… well, and there is nothing we can do, so it is your choice."

Harry laughs again and calmly says, "Moony, you are rambling, calm down, as you said, it is my choice so I am making it. Xeno, I was emancipated because my magical guardian placed me with muggle relatives that abused me, and at the time I was not aware that I actually have living parents. Before you ask, no James and Lily Potter are both dead. I have two other fathers that adopted me the hour that I was born. I am not sure they were aware of what they were doing, I believe they were simply ensuring they had a blood heir but the effect has been confirmed by a Gringotts' Heritage test which revealed that I, Hadrian James Potter-Black-Lupin, have or have had four parents. My mother was Lily Potter. As you know James Potter was my father, however, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are also my fathers."

Draco leans around his mother to look at his father as he adds, "You were wondering how he became heir over me, it is because he is Sirius' son, and therefore he is mother's second cousin or something like that. Harry has the stronger claim."

Xeno and Celeste look confused for a moment before Celeste asks, "why would having them as fathers cause Harry issues. It isn't like it was his choice to have the ritual performed."

Lupin pales visibly but Harry turns to Celeste and replies, "Moony is worried that people will have issues with me because one of my fathers is a werewolf and has been since childhood. It seems that Greyback took issue with some of… my grandfather's business decisions"

Narcissa looks from Harry to Draco a few times before turning to look at Lupin as her eyes grow wide in understanding. Draco, lays his hand on his mother's arm and says, "Mother, I have explained this, Professor Lupin is perfectly safe for most of the time and steps are being taken to ensure that no one will be able to get anywhere near him during the full moon."

Lupin looks as if he wants to run from the room but Harry stops him with a glare as he firmly states, "Professor Lupin attended Hogwarts for seven years without wolfsbane potion as it had not been invented yet and in that time and all the time since he was turned he has never infected anyone else. As soon as we can find someone to teach Draco how to make the wolfsbane potion we will be ensuring that he has a supply of it every full moon and he will further be locking himself into a secure location, and no it is not ready yet so we will not be showing you, but the house-elves have assured me that everything will be in place before the next full moon. I know Moony would be more comfortable with having the wolfsbane potion as well but as I said before none of us know how to make it."

Celeste looks thoughtfully at Harry and her and Luna both stare into space for a few moments before the older witch turns her attention to her daughter and asks, "Well,"

Luna replies, "I believe, yes, it would work. That is far better than the only other option I could think of, because Snape doesn't like Harry or Lupin so I don't see him being willing to help either of them, especially without telling Dumbledore everything and we don't want that meddling old man being able to well meddle in our lives."

The older witch looks at her daughter and then at the young man sitting across the table before announcing, "Luna, says that you are good with potions and that you will pass my test. I still intend to test you; however, if you do pass then I will teach you how to brew the wolfsbane potion. You will only brew this potion under my supervision until I determine you are capable of brewing it on your own. Do you accept my offer?"

Draco looks from Celeste to Luna and back before replying, "I would be honored to accept your offer Lady Lovegood."

Lucius looks as if he wants to argue but Draco looks at his father and adds, "I will not be able to begin learning or even to take your test until the day after tomorrow. I have to attend to some business with my parents first."

Celeste stares into space and then looks to Luna. Luna copies her mother before smiling brightly and replying, "Yes, mum, I believe that you are right and these two will be at the center of that. I feel very strongly that I should be with them, whether you and father choose the same option or not, I will be at Harry and Draco's side for the foreseeable future. I would rather do this with your consent however; I will be doing this either way." Then Celeste stares into space for several more minutes before looking at Luna and adding, "I will discuss it with your father, do you know the fourth?"

Luna considers her mother and replies, "I know who she is but it is still a fifty-fifty on whether she will or even should join us. Until I know for sure, we will not be contacting anyone."

The other's watching this exchange look rather confused and Xeno answers their unspoken question, "My daughter and my wife are limited seers, it runs in the Lovegood line. So when one of them says we should do something, well, I have a tendency to listen. It would seem that whatever it is that the Malfoy's are doing tomorrow, we are likely to be doing as well, sometime soon. So I believe we have this week's issue of the Quibbler covered with an answer to this morning's Prophet with the announcement that Harry is the answer to the Lord's question. Shall we hear what tomorrow is likely to bring, because I have a feeling it will be as exciting as today's news."

Lucius hesitates a few moments and looks at his wife. Narcissa smiles and replies, "It would seem that Draco is going to be telling them as soon as he knows and both Mrs. and Lady Lovegood already know so we might as well."

Lucius sighs, and announces, "I had intended to speak with my son in private regarding our plans but my wife is correct, we have reason to believe that the Dark Lord will return. If I were to try to side against him openly it would be an instant death sentence. If my son was to side against the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord was to win the next war it would mean the end of House Malfoy. I cannot and will not allow my house to fall this way. We may not be an Ancient House but we are a noble one and so, tomorrow I will be turning over the title and position of head of house Malfoy to Draco. My wife and I will be blood adopting one of my nephews an infant whose parents were killed in a car accident in France. Draco will name the child as heir and that will remain in place until Draco has a child of his own to pass the mantle to. As Draco will have to be emancipated to be made Lord and Head of House Malfoy, my wife and I will sign for his emancipation. We are hoping that Draco will allow us to raise this other child at Malfoy Manor. We want the Emancipation to be public knowledge but would like for Draco to keep quiet the fact that he is Lord Malfoy, I will act as his proxy on the Wizengamot in an effort to keep this fact secret however, after hearing Harry's story we are of the opinion that Draco should request a Heritage test as well. We are curious to know if any other dormant houses can be claimed in the manor that Harry claimed his."

Harry realizing that this news is likely a lot for his friend to take in, and that everyone has finished eating, offers to take the group on a tour of his house. The children begin by showing off the rooms that have already been decorated, at which time Harry offers the explanation that the castle still needs much work but being limited on time, the rest will be done as time permits. As the group is taking their tour Narcissa moves to Harry's side and offers to teach him alongside Draco in the traditions of the Ancient and Noble houses. Harry considers for a moment before replying, "I would be honored to accept your request but for security reasons I feel it would be safer should we have these lesson's here if it is not too much of an inconvenience." Narcissa quickly agrees to his request. When the group reaches Harry's room he takes a moment to write to Madam Bones and send his owl off with the letter requesting a meeting in the morning.


	10. Starting Preparations

**Starting Preparations**

**Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley**

Early the next morning saw the Malfoy and the Lovegood families arriving at Gringotts Bank to put their plans into action. In short order Luna was emancipated, her parents had signed waivers surrendering all titles to which they were eligible over to her, a Heritage test had been performed on her to see which titles she was eligible to claim, and the girl had been seen by a goblin healer to ensure that she was prepared and capable of heading a house. When everything was in order little Luna Lovegood became Luna Celeste Lovegood Lady of house Lovegood, Lady of house Ravenclaw, Lady of house Le Fay, and Lady of house Maestro, Lady of House Moody, Lady of House Quintin.

The Malfoy's took a little longer at the bank because of the blood adoption of Lucius's nephew and having Draco name his little brother Hydrus as his heir. When he finally left the bank Draco was now; Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy, Lord of House Hufflepuff, Lord of House Agrippa, Lord of House Nostradamus, Lord of House Lestrange, Lord of House Loxias, Lord of House Carrow, Lord of House Deverill, Lord of House Gamp, and Lord of House Kneen

**Florean Fortesque's; Diagon Alley**

It wasn't that Harry didn't trust the ministry of magic that had him requesting that Amelia meet him in Diagon Alley; so much as that he didn't trust Dumbledore not to cause trouble there, or at least to try. So it was that at ten am on Tuesday, Madam Amelia Bones sat outside of the ice-cream shop waiting for him to arrive. As she was trying to look for him Madam Bones naturally did not see him arrive. It wasn't until Harry said, "Greetings Madam Bones, thank you for meeting with me," that she realized he was even there. Harry explained to her that he was now Emancipated and that he had chosen her as one of his advisors. He also informed her that the Quibbler would be releasing the full explanation in the next issue with an explanation of the Wizengamot seats, of which more were likely to appear today. When Harry finished talking she stared at him for a moment in shock, finally blurting out, "Why did you pick me as an advisor?"

Harry laughs, and replies, "Madam Bones, I have two children, two goblins, and a werewolf as advisors, the Lord I chose is currently in Azkaban prison, and I felt that you would give me honest advice. I also think you might want to look into the Sirius Black case, at least start looking into it, I am still working on figuring out how to get you the proof you need to show you that Sirius Black is innocent, although you might be able to help me with that as well."

Amelia's eyes widen again and she asks, "How can I help with that?"

In reply Harry grins and says, "Well… before I can tell you that, I have much that I will have to tell you, and I don't think this is the place to do that. I have yet to have my house connected to the flew network; however I would like to invite you and your family to dinner at my house. If you would not be opposed, I could have one of my house-elves pick you up and bring you over. The wards will prevent anyone not keyed in from apparating in."

After considering for a moment, Amelia replies, "I would be honored to accept your invitation, and no, I would not be opposed to a house-elf picking us up. If you have the time however, I could escort you to the Ministry to have your flew connected."

With a shake of his head, Harry replies, "No. I think I would like to wait until tomorrow as we may have more business at the Ministry at that time. For the moment, read Sirius' file and my house-elf can pick you up at… five-thirty if that is acceptable. There are some other people that I am inviting. This will be a business dinner but I am sure that we should all find some time to relax and enjoy the company as well. As I said, you are more than welcome to bring your family. I am sorry, but I am going to have to leave now, it looks as though someone is sending his people to look for me again and I don't have time to be dealing with nosey old men. Have a great day Madam Bones, Dinky will pick you up at five-thirty" Then before she can reply he has disappeared.

**Ollivander's Wand Shop, Diagon Alley**

Harry was just passing Gringotts when Draco reached out and grabbed him, pulling him inside the shop with the Malfoys. As Ollivander came out, Lucius and Draco were both sneering, Narcissa was rocking the baby with her face composed in a mask of indifference, causing the old wizard to jump before he managed to ask, and "How can I help you?"

Harry starts laughing as Ollivander's eyes settle on him and Draco announces, "I am here to buy a wand."

Ollivander looks from Harry to Draco and back before asking Harry, "Should I even bother measuring?"

With a calm expression Harry replies, "Have you gotten a new measuring tape? In all seriousness, I'd just take him to the back."

With a shake of his head, Ollivander turns to Draco and announces, "Follow me please, if you are anything like your friend then we will have much better luck with a custom wand."

Lucius and Narcissa both look as if they are about to protest when Harry announces, "It's all good. I'll follow Draco. You two just wait here for a few minutes. I'll cover his back and Dinky will be with us but the baby's magic could interfere with what Ollivander will be doing."

Draco and Harry follow Ollivander back to the workshop, leaving Lucius and Narcissa to wait for them.

Just outside the workshop Ollivander stops to wait for the two boys. Harry whispers to Draco "Just open your magic to the room and summon anything that calls out to you."

Draco takes a deep breath and calmly steps into the room. Just like with Harry and Luna he stands still for a few moments and then catches the items that fly towards him. When the items are in his hand Ollivander shakes his head and walks to the workbench before looking at Draco and stating, "Place the materials here please."

Draco does as instructed and Mr. Ollivander casts his spells. When he is finished he turns to Draco and presents his wand as he announces, "As with your friends this is an interesting combination Spruce and Willow with Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix Feather. I would say that you have incredible potential and tend to be more flamboyant and dramatic than you friend. I dare say that you have a bold sense of humor. Now as with your friend your wand is intended to work with your staff," Draco takes the wand and Ollivander picks up the staff looks at it a moment and adds, "Rowan and Yew with Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Hair, this is the staff of a great wizard, who is extremely loyal and protective of his friends. You have a clear-head and pure-heart. I think you will find that your defensive spells are rather strong with this as a focus."

As Draco takes the staff, Ollivander adds, "Your wand will join with your staff, for extra power should the need arise." The two boys then follow Ollivander to the front of the shop and after paying. The group leaves the store, with the two boys smiling happily.

**Lupin's Apartment; London, England**

Moony apperates in and looks around his flat for a few moments before he casts the spells that will pack all of his belongings. All of his belongings shrink to miniature size and pack into two trunks. Just as he is locking the trunks the fire crackles, and Dumbledore's head appears and asks, "Remus, my boy, might I step through and have a word with you?"

Remus plasters a smile on his face and replies, "Certainly Albus, I was about to stop by your office anyway."

A moment later Albus Dumbledore steps out of the fireplace and looks around the room, raising an eyebrow in question he turns to the younger man. Remus continues to smile as he indicates the trunks before saying, "As you haven't changed your mind about Harry, I thought I would ask for another assignment. If you don't have anything than I think I'll go visit my parents for a while. I haven't seen them in a few years and mum's letters say that dad's health has taken a turn."

Albus considers the younger man a moment then shakes his head and with a twinkle in his eye announces, "Well, I have had some rumors but if your parents need you it can wait until I have something a bit more concrete. Give your parents my regards and let me know when you are available, hopefully I'll have something for you then."

With a nod of his head Remus replies, "I'll do that. Thank you Albus. Are you sure I can't just check on Harry before I go?"

Dumbledore shakes his head firmly as he adds, "No, it is safer for him if no one knows where he is. He is doing just fine, I assure you. Have a nice visit with your family. I must be going now. Have a good-day, Remus." Then he turns and steps back into the fire.

Remus tosses a note into the flames, a moment later the fire goes out and Remus walks from the apartment to inform the landlady that he will not be staying any longer. When he has finished, he finds an empty alley and apperates away.

**The Rook; Ottery St. Catchpole**

After completing their business at Gringotts the Lovegood family apperated home, where Celeste set about making them some lunch and Xeno disappeared up to his office. Sensing that her mother wanted to ask her some questions Luna seated herself at the table to wait. After a few moments Celeste joins her and asks, "If I ask, will you tell me the answer?"

Luna considers for a moment as she stares into space, and then turning to her mother she replies, "I can tell you that a Druid's circle convened about eleven years from now and successfully performed the time travel ritual. It worked better than I expected. I had believed that Harry would be the only one that would receive all of his future memories and magic so that he could change things. As it turns out Mother Nature, fate, and magic decided that it would take Harry, Draco, and I because we all three came back. Mum, I ask you to trust that I am working to bring peace and balance back to the land and prevent well, before we performed the ritual there was a 95% chance of the human race coming to an end within two or three generations. There was a 4% chance of it happening sooner than that. I am sorry but I will not tell you about the future because as you know that future is now gone. I will also tell you that the boys need me, so I am going to stay at Harry's so that we can train and be prepared for what we have to do."

Celeste stares into space for a moment as if trying to figure out what to say, then sighs and asks, "Can you at least commit to a family dinner once a week? I can't help feeling as though we are all being robbed, you are losing your childhood, your father and I…"

With a laugh Luna jumps to her feet and hugs her mother before announcing, "I promise that I will still have fun and I will include you and daddy in as many of the major milestones as I can. I also promise that I will come have dinner with you and daddy once a week, but I might bring the boys with me. I will have to talk to them before we specify which day."

The older witch smiles at her daughter, sighs, and moves to serve lunch as she nods and says, "That seems fair to me. After lunch, would you like me to help you pack?"

The blonde-haired girl doesn't even hesitate as she announces, "That would be nice. I think I will take a selection of clothing and some personal items. I'd like to keep my things here for when I come home rather than packing and unpacking it all. At least until we get the trunks that Harry ordered and then I will only have to move the trunk, if that is alright. The good news is that when I do move my belongings into my trunk you and Daddy will be able to have an actual bedroom."

**DMLE; Ministry of Magic**

As Amelia walks into the DMLE she is obviously distracted, running over the conversation she just had with Harry Potter. As she reaches her office her assistant, Jackson, greets her with her messages. Amelia takes the stack of memos and says, "Bring me everything we have on Sirius Black. I want the entire file," then steps into her office and closes the door behind her.

At her desk, Amelia forces herself to concentrate on the tasks before her. By the time her assistant knocks on her door, she has responded to all the memos and sent a patronus message to inform her niece of their dinner plans. When Jackson enters Mad-Eye and Kingsley are following him. Amelia accepts the file with a nod and mumbles, "Thank you Jackson, that will be all for now," and the young man leaves.

Amelia opens the file and looks inside before saying, "This can't be all. Where is the rest of the file?" Then she remembers that Kingsley and Mad-Eye are there and looks up at the two men to ask, "How can I help you gentlemen?"

Moody's magical eye wanders to the file in Amelia's hand before he announces, "I have a funny feeling that our news may be linked to what you are doing. More seats have shown up in the Wizengamot chamber. One of them is the seat for house Moody, which by the way has traditionally been held by a woman. I may be able to find out who is head of my own house, but the Goblin's won't tell us who has claimed the other Houses. Considering the file you are looking through, as I doubt Dumbledore asked you to, it would have to be the Potter boy. The problem is how do we get him to come and talk to us?"

Amelia blushes and Moody barks out a laugh, "You have a way to talk to the boy do you Amelia? Dumbledore has everybody and their brother out looking for him in their spare time and you have a way to contact him."

With a shake of her head Amelia protests, "No. I don't actually have a way to contact him but I have had contact with him and I have plans to see him, again. Evidentially, the young man has gotten himself emancipated and has listed me as one of his advisors. As he is not doing anything illegal that I am aware of I agreed to meet with him this evening, to get to know him. I know you both are loyal to Dumbledore and will probably tell him but for the moment I don't see as how it is any of his business."

Kingsley seems to be brooding on what she said and after a moment he asks, "When you saw him, how was he? I mean was he healthy or did he look as if he was being coerced into doing things that he doesn't want to?"

With a glare, Amelia replies, "He was perfectly fine, he seemed eager to avoid someone that might be looking for him, I'm leaning toward that being Dumbledore as for the moment at least Voldemort still seems to be out of commission. He is sending a house-elf to pick me and Susan up to have dinner at his house this evening, and before you ask, No, I will not be taking anyone else. I will take Susan and meet with him. I will meet with the two of you first thing tomorrow morning to discuss what I find out and to decide on the best course of action if any action is required." Then with a shrug she changes the subject, "Moody, you were there when Black was arrested. What can you tell me because it seems that the file is missing a number of things, for instance where is the court record and where is the transcript of his interrogation?"

Both of Moody's eyes snap to her face as he considers for a moment before replying, "I don't think there ever was a trial. He went straight to Azkaban, and all of the muggles in the area were obliviated. He probably was never even questioned as he was caught red handed."

Amelia nods and asks, "What of his wand, there is no record of the priori Incantatum saying which spells he had cast."

This time Kingsley supplies, "When I was going through training, I read through all of the death eater cases, Black was an odd one as he literally went straight to Azkaban, no wand reading, no interrogation, and no trial record. I pointed it out to Bagnold, but was told to not meddle in things that didn't concern me."

After a moment of consideration, Amelia shakes her head and announces, "I want all the records brought up. Put a group together Kingsley, I want all those files reviewed, let's do a full internal audit, we can chalk it up to the change in management, after all I've only been here for about a month. We've been running at half capacity since the war and I intend to petition the Wizengamot for funding to bring us back up to full working capacity. I think a full audit will be helpful for that. Also, I want one or both of you to go bring Black from Azkaban tonight; I will question him myself first thing in the morning with the two of you as witnesses. I don't want anyone talking to him other than the two of you before that. I'm also asking you to hold off on reporting to Albus until we have all the details, and I don't want Black to know what is happening either, just tell him the new head of the DMLE is tying up some loose ends and leave it at that."

Alastor looks at Kingsley then turns to Amelia and replies, "As I said, there seems to be more to this than we can see at the moment, I will agree not to report anything until I have some more facts but I am due to report to the old man tomorrow so that's no hardship."

Kingsley looks thoughtful for a moment then says, "I'm due to report tonight, I'll tell him you are calling for an audit and that I have to make sure my files are ready, that should buy me a day or two, before I have to tell him something more. As for getting Black, I'll report to Albus and then I'll stand guard over the cells tonight after we get him here."

**Draco's Suite, Malfoy Manor**

Harry accompanied the Malfoy's back to their manor at Draco's request. When they arrive, Draco drags Harry to his suite of rooms, and closes the door before turning to look at the smaller boy and saying, "Harry, I know you said that we could put the past behind us, but there are some things I need to get off my chest, so I need to tell you some things and I need you to just listen, because I want to be on the right side this time and I'm not sure… no, I know that I can't do it on my own. My parents have provided a safe way for me to choose which side I want to be on and I have chosen, but, I still have to get everything out in the open. I don't think we can actually be friends if we are keeping secrets from each other and if I am going to be on your side then…"

With a laugh Harry states, "Draco, you are rambling, just take a deep breath and we can figure it out." When the blonde had taken a few deep breathes he adds, "Now, just say what you need to say."

With a nod, Draco announces, "Before, I started out being your enemy simply because you refused my hand on the train, but it was more than that. I don't really understand it but I was… drawn to you. Over time it became almost an obsession for me to try to hurt you like you hurt me, because if you weren't my friend then you deserved to suffer. I couldn't understand it and to be honest, I didn't try to. I had to know what was happening with you, which is why I was always showing up where you were. It wasn't that I was told to, I mean yeah, I was told to but that wasn't until later."

Harry looks confused for a moment but then says, "Draco, I'm not into blokes."

With a laugh and a shake of his head Draco insists, "That's not what I mean, it wasn't that I wanted to be involved romantically, it was more like I thought I needed to be there to help you and I know that I went about things the wrong way, but we were given a second chance and I want to do it right this time. I truly want to help you to destroy the dark lord once and for all. I want us to be friends, or even more like cousins."

With a shake of his head Harry states, "In the other time, I had a cousin, well, I still do, but… I don't want that. I think maybe we should just start out as friends and if anything it will develop into more like being brothers, kind of like my dads; brothers in all but blood, but it has to start as friends, and Draco, to be honest, there are a few things we will have to discuss because some of the beliefs that Lucius has drilled into your head in both times… well, I find them offensive and to be honest, they will tick me off every time. We are off to a good start, work on eliminating words like mudblood and blood-traitor from your vocabulary and we will do a lot better."

Harry wanders over to Draco's desk and picks up a silver letter opener then turns and looks at Draco and says, "Tell me, what the difference between you and me is?"

Draco considers and then shakes his head before replying, "I don't know."

Harry nods, "Your family has no muggle-born witches or wizards in it in more generations than you can count. My mother had wizarding blood in her family tree but to be honest she had just as much if not more muggle ancestors." Harry cuts his hand open and allows some blood to flow into his palm then holds the knife out to Draco and says, "Cut your hand, I want to show you something." Draco cuts his hand and Harry moves their hands closer together before adding, "See, it looks the same, so what is the difference between us. Well for one, I am Lord of more families. Two, I have muggle blood in my family tree, and three, I believe that if you were to cast a spell to measure your magic, it is large but if you cast the spell to measure mine, well, consider the fact that I did defeat Voldemort in the other time with my magic bound to only one percent capacity."

Draco's eyes widen and he asks, "How… I mean, how come no one noticed the binding?"

Harry smirks and replies, "Oh, I have no doubt that Dumbledore knew about it, but to be honest, I believe that he intentionally was keeping me weak because he believes that I am meant to sacrifices myself for the greater good so he obliviated anyone that found out, so they couldn't tell me. I mean it wasn't as if my muggle relatives ever took me to St. Mungo's, heck they never even took me to a muggle doctor. When I was four, my uncle beat me half to death; they left on vacation for two weeks, leaving me, literally dying with a list of chores to complete before they returned home! I've had more broken bones go unattended then you could ever imagine."

With a look of serious confusion, Draco stammers, "I… we… that… I mean, everyone was told that you were being raised by muggle relatives that treated you like royalty."

The small brunette boy cracks up laughing so hard that he is nearly rolling on the floor with mirth. Finally, when he is able to stop himself he straightens up and says, "Draco, I'd be willing to bet that I was treated worse than… well, then Dobby. My normal chore list for a day included cleaning the house, scrubbing the floors with my own toothbrush, scrubbing the windows, scrubbing the walls with my shirt, washing every dish and utensil in the kitchen, polishing the silver, scrubbing the toilets, mowing the lawns, pulling the weeds, washing uncle's car inside and out, doing the laundry, cooking the meals for my relatives, whitewashing the fence, power washing the house, scrubbing the cellar, and dusting the attic, plus whatever else my uncle could think to add. If I didn't finish my list I would get nothing to eat until it was. If I did manage to finish everything Aunt would permit me to have a piece of stale bread for breakfast and I could eat anything leftover on their plates. If I didn't finish the list then the bread and the leftovers would be thrown into the scrap bin. If I did something wrong, or asked a question or mentioned something unusual, then Uncle would… physically punish me… To be honest part of the reason I refused your hand that day is that you reminded me of Dudley. I was sure you were a spoilt little brat and I had just found out that there was hope I could one day escape from them permanently and I had no intention of opening myself to another bully."

The two boys stare at each other in silence for a moment before Harry shakes his head and says, "Draco, do you think you can get your dad to do something? In the other time, his house-elf Dobby was very noble and helpful. I tricked your dad into freeing him then. The little guy died for us. I'd like to…"

Draco thinks for a few moments then says, "I don't know. I will see what I can do. If he wants Dobby tied to the family I will tell him that I want him for my personal house-elf. As I will be living with you, he'll be there too. Will that work?"

Harry nods and says, "Thanks that would be great. Wait, you'll be living with me?"

Draco nods, "You said, I could have one of the suites next to you and this place has too many bad memories from the other time. I'll keep a few things here just for when I visit but I don't want to live here. Would it be okay if I have Dobby take my belongings over?"

With a thoughtful expression, Harry says, "Have him stack it in my room for the moment, when we go home later, you and Luna can pick which rooms you want. I was thinking that you two could take the suites to either side of mine but you don't have to. You can take any room you want, well, aside from mine or Moony's"

It didn't take the two boys long to gather the items Draco wanted to take with him; most of it was personal keepsakes and clothes. He decided to leave the room basically as it was and to buy any furniture he needed to for at Harry's house so that his room would be waiting anytime he chose to visit. When they had everything gathered Draco had Dobby take the items ti Nottingham Castle.

**Lucius' Office, Malfoy Manor**

When the boys had finished packing they went in search of the Draco's parents finding them in Lucius' office. Rather than asking to speak to Lucius in private Draco decided he wasn't going to hide things from his friend and upon entering the room announces, "Father, I would like to speak with you and mother. As part of what I wish to discuss concerns Harry, I ask that he be included in the conversation."

Lucius glances at his wife who shrugs before he turns to his eldest son and replies, "Alright Draco, what is on your mind?"

With a smile the two boys take seats before Draco states, "I am aware that you have passed the title of Lord of House Malfoy to me in name, but I believe it is in our best interests for you to continue to run things until I learn more about running a noble family. As Harry has no one to train him, I am requesting that you and mother teach us what you can. I am aware that there are things concerning our family that should be taught to just me but there are things that Harry should be taught about the house of Black that mother can teach him when you and I need to be alone. As Harry's house is safer than ours, I am requesting that lessons occur there, although I will come here for primate lessons with you regarding house Malfoy. I will be moving to Harry's because I believe that he has much to teach me as well that I will be unable to learn here besides, it is my belief that a war is coming and my place is at Harry's side. I will keep my suite of rooms for when I visit. I will be leaving the house-elves with you, however, I would like to request to have Dobby for my own. I have grown rather attached to the little guy. I will provide fabric to the house-elves and expect to see them properly dressed. Further, I do not believe that the house-elves should be punished unnecessarily; from now on all punishments must be for a valid reason not an assumed one. They will be punished like you would punish a child, if the issue is truly an accident there will be no punishment. That is my opinion."

Lucius and Narcissa consider for a moment and Narcissa is the one to state, "Draco, I can accept the reasons you are giving for the lessons and I will gladly teach the both of you. Trips to Harry's house would be much simpler if we could simply use the flew rather than relying on the house-elves for transportation to and from which your father and I are neither one comfortable with for repeated trips."

With a smile Harry says, "I intend to visit the ministry and have the flew connected but I have some other business to attend to first and I will be taking care of that at dinner this evening, which reminds me, if you would care to join us, I believe that Narcissa may be interested in attending tonight when Madam Bones has dinner at my house. Madam Bones will be bringing her niece and Luna's family as well as Professor Lupin will be in attendance, so you are more than welcome to join us and turn this into a family affair. I am sure the ladies would love the chance to dote on Hydrus as well. Considering that it may take the Ministry a few days to connect the flew I recommend that we begin our lessons next week."

This time Lucius is the one to smile and reply, "We will consent to the requests for lessons to begin after the flew is connected and we will join you for dinner. Draco, I will even consent to the house-elves change of attire as I find their rags offensive to my own sensibilities as well. I am hesitant on relinquishing Dobby as I have just gotten him trained to my own satisfaction; however, on the other hand if you will consent to allowing Dobby to give me weekly updates on your personal health and well-being, I believe that with the lessons you will be having it makes more sense for me to train a new house-elf as I will have more time to attend to its training."

After a moment's hesitation Lucius adds, "I recommend, considering our beliefs that war is coming, that… the three of you consider hiring tutors to train you in magic and combat or at least combat magic, Narcissa can teach you basic lessons such as reading and writing, I will train you in the ways of the Noble houses and business, Narcissa will teach you specifics of house Black and the ways of the Ancient and Noble houses. You should probably hire tutors to teach you potions and basic healing as well. As for dinner tonight, we will accept your offer, but I believe that it would be better if we not be seen to be associating regularly in public although that should maybe be a gradual falling out rather than a clean cut break. We have some time to decide on that still."


	11. Gaining Allies

**Gaining Allies**

**The Rook, Ottery St. Catchpole**

After talking with Draco's parents the two boys had their house-elves pop them over to Luna's house to speak with her and her family. Luna met them at the door with a smile and announced, "Oh, thank goodness, I was starting to worry about how to get my belongings to your house Harry. Would your house-elves mind popping everything over, they can just set it in your suite for the moment if that is alright."

Harry looked down at Dinky who immediately moved to do as the girl asked, leaving Harry, Draco, and Dobby to make their own way inside. Celeste greets them with a smile but before she can say anything Harry announces, "Mrs. Lovegood, while we were at the Malfoy Manor, Mr. Malfoy made a comment that I found interesting and it got me to wondering if you and Mr. Lovegood might be feeling the same way about Luna. Mr. Malfoy was concerned that with Draco living at my house he wouldn't know what was happening with his son. We reached an agreement where Draco's house-elf Dobby will give the Malfoy's weekly reports on their son's health. I am aware that you do not have a house-elf to give to Luna that can perform the same job. I believe that if Luna is willing to bond with one of them, I would like to offer to give her one of my house-elves, as long as one of them is willing that is but I wanted to ask your opinion first."

Celeste looks at the boy in surprise then says, "Lord Potter, I am honored that you would do such a thing for us, I could not ask you to give her a house-elf, but if one was willing to give us weekly updates we would be grateful."

Dinky returns just then and Harry looks to the house-elf and says, "Dinky, I am aware that most of the house-elves are happy with being Potter family house-elves, I need to ask, is there an elf that might be willing to become Lady Lovegood's personal house-elf? If I could have an answer by about four-thirty, I'd like to have this all arranged by dinner time."

Then Harry turns to Celeste and says, "I will not force any of my house-elves to do something they are opposed to doing but I am not stupid enough to believe that they are all happy with having a child as the head of house. Dinky will speak with the house-elves and we will see what they have to say before reaching a decision. I would like to invite you and Mr. Lovegood to come to the castle for dinner tonight, there are some other things that I wish to discuss and I'd rather only do it once. The Malfoy's, the Bones' and Remus Lupin will be attending and as it seems Luna is moving in her attendance will be needed as well."

Celeste shakes her head unsure what to make of these children but replies, "We would be honored to join you and to be allowed to know what is happening with the three of you."

With a nod Harry adds, "I will have a house-elf pick you up at five, as I am having the other guests arrive at five-thirty that will give us some time to straighten out the house-elf situation and weekly updates about Luna. For the moment, if Luna could accompany us, I believe we have a few sleeping arrangements to iron out."

Luna pipes in, "That's boy speak for we have to pick bedrooms and get them furnished so that Harry can have his own room. I think he is a bit of a neat freak, either that or he has OCD."

Harry blushes but manages to smile as he replies, "You try growing up like I did and then wonder why I have neatness issues."

With a laugh Draco asks, "How did you ever handle living at Hogwarts?"

Harry's blush noticeably deepens before he replies, "I cleaned… a lot. I think the house-elves may have gotten offended by the end of first year because our room had a tendency to be quite spotless."

The entire group laughs for several minutes before Harry's blush manages to fade and he can say, "We really must be going if the two of you wish to do any shopping before we are to have guests tonight."

Luna runs from the room to hug her father and then hugs her mother before announcing, "I'll see you at dinner." And the three children pop away.

**Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore is trying once more to cast spells to locate Harry when Kingsley's head appears in the fire and asks to come through. The old wizard sighs and replies, "Yes, of course, come, come."

A moment later Kingsley steps into the room, not even bothering to dust himself off he says, "I just came to tell you that I have no news and that the new head of the DMLE has called for an internal audit so we are all going to be up to our necks in paperwork for the next few days because she wants everything by the end of the week. Moody said to tell you that he will try to check in tomorrow."

Dumbledore considers and says, "Doesn't she know we are searching for Harry?"

Kingsley shakes his head and replies, "You told us you didn't want the DMLE to know so that means that Moody and I still have to do our jobs and only search on our off time, unless you've changed your mind and want us to report that the boy is missing and open an official investigation to find him."

With a shake of his head, Dumbledore denies, "No. I don't want an official report. I'll find the boy. He can't stay hidden forever."

**Nottingham Castle, Harry's Room**

The house-elves and children appear in Harry's room where there are now three separate stacks of belongings. Harry sighs and walks towards the door, leaving the others to follow him out. In the hall Harry indicates the doors to either side of his own suite as well as the two across the hall and announces, "I'd like it if the two of you were to pick from these four rooms as I would like for us to be close together however, you are more than welcome to pick any room that is not currently in use."

Luna looks inside each of the rooms that Harry indicated then announces, "I think the one on the right is supposed to be for the Lady of the house."

The two boys look in as Dinky confirms Luna's conclusion. Harry shrugs and says, "I don't think I am going to have a Lady for some time and it isn't being used now so I stand by what I said, one of you two can have it. Besides, I figure that when I do have a Lady she will likely be sharing my own suite."

Luna smiles mischievously and then announces, "I will take the room on the left and Draco can take the room on the right of Harry's."

Draco glares at the girl and snaps "Are you trying to say something Lovegood?"

With an innocent look Luna shakes her head, but is unable to hide the mischievous smirk as she replies, "I have nothing to hide. I just think that the room on the right will be more suitable as a room for you. To be honest, I'd just as soon the three of us continue to share Harry's suite, as I find all of these rooms to be just too big. I mean, I personally like having people about and I'd be willing to bet that neither one of us would be messy enough to drive Harry bonkers, but I suppose for appearances we must each have our own suite."

Draco considers a moment then looks into each of the suites again and announces, "She is right Harry, if it is alright with you we could easily turn the office and the nursery into bedrooms for the two of us and we could all share the one suite but use these other two for appearances."

Harry purposely keeps his eyes on his feet as he considers their opinions and then responds, "If that is what you want, but I don't want to be an inconvenience or anything to the two of you and I know that my need for neatness can be annoying."

With a clap of her hands Luna announces, "Yeah! Let's get moving then."

In a short time the two suites have been stripped to basics and lists have been made of things that need to be purchased. Draco with two house-elves in tow heads out to do the shopping as Harry and Luna begin to sort through Luna's and then Harry's belongings to decide what belongs in which room and what things should be set aside to be placed into their trunks.

Just as Luna and Harry finish sorting Draco walks in to inform them the other rooms are prepared. The three children with the help of several house-elves set about arranging things to their satisfaction. Some of Draco's belongings join the things intended for in the trunks and all of the items for the trunks are shrunk down and placed into a cupboard so they don't drive Harry mad with the appearance of clutter.

At four o'clock the children are just finishing arranging everything to their satisfaction when Dinky pops in and says, "Master Harry Potter sir, I is being talking with the other house-elves sir, and we is being wishing to being talking to Master Harry Potter sir and his friends, please."

Harry turns to the little elf with a smile and announces, "We have just finished here Dinky, would you like to sit down and talk, here or shall we meet in the office?"

Dinky considers for a moment then says, "Yous would bes sitting in the office to bes talking business with Dinky, sir?"

Sensing trouble brewing Harry sighs softly before announcing, "Dinky, I think it is for the best if I conduct household business as if it was any other business I will be conducting, as it will be good practice for me. Now, if you would kindly meet us in the office we will discuss some household business before our guests arrive."

Before any of the children could move house-elves popped in and grabbed them by the hand and popped out again.

**Nottingham Castle, Main Office**

With a pop, Harry, Draco, and Luna found themselves in the office of Nottingham Castle with a few house-elves. Harry seated himself behind the desk and before Luna and Draco could take seats, Harry says, "Draco, Luna, why don't you to take the advisor seats here, that will allow the house-elves to sit comfortably for us to talk."

When everyone is seated Dinky says, "Master Harry Potter sir, I is being talking to the other house-elves and we is being wanting to talk to you. We is knowing who is being best at doing what and we is being deciding that Ducky should be being yours personal house-elf and therefore he will bes being the head-elf."

Harry nods and asks, "Are all of the house-elves okay with Ducky holding the position?"

Dinky returns his nod with a smile before stating, "We is being talking to all of the house-elves sir and we is voting and it is being unanimous sir. I is also asking if anyone is being wanting to be missy Loveygood's own house-elf sir, and there is being two other volunteers besides myself. We bes wanting you to understand sir, we is being happy and love being Potter family elves but we is agreeing with Master Harry Potter sir that Mistress Luna Loveygood is being needing a house-elf and as she will be living here with Master Harry Potter we will be working here still, while we is being learning what Mistress Loveygood is being expecting from us. As I have been trained to be a mistresses house-elf I is having the training for this position and the other two is being younger house-elves with an eagerness to prove themselves."

Luna sets a hand on Harry's arm and looks at Dinky a moment before stating, "Dinky, I know that you have the training and perhaps you would be willing to work with one of the others to ensure they know what they must to be my house-elf but your loyalty to house Potter tells me that though you would be excellent as a Lady's house-elf I would be wrong to take you from Harry. I cannot allow such a sacrifice. I would be more than happy to have you in the roll of my house-elf but I won't do that to you. Someday you will again care for Potter children as that is where your heart lies. The young ones you spoke of are they here?"

Dinky nods and points to two other house-elves and says, "This is being Tenby and that is being… Lily… she is being named after Mistress Lily cause Mistress helped her be born."

Luna looks at the two house-elves and says, "Harry, I think Lily should stay with you as well, for the same reason as Dinky. If Tenby's family is alright with Tenby being my house-elf then so am I."

Before anyone can say anything the house-elf jumps to her feet and throws herself at Luna exclaiming, "Thank you Mistress Loony Loveygood. I is being a good house-elf to yous I is promising."

With a laugh Harry states, "I believe that solves that. Now then, Dinky, I believe Luna is correct and I do intend to one day have children so I am placing you in charge of Guest's comfort with Lily as your assistant until that time. When I do have children the two of you will be in charge of the children. Is that acceptable to you?"

Dinky's eyes widen and she replies, "Oh yes, sir Master Harry Potter sir,"

Harry nods and adds, "For the moment our guests consist of Remus Lupin but if I have my way then Sirius Black will be joining our household as well. I would like a room prepared near Remus's for Sirius. I have only a few more requests, I would prefer to be addressed simply as Harry if you must call me master then Master Harry will be fine but Master Harry Potter sir is a mouthful and unnecessary. Also Dinky, I notice that a few of you have on new uniforms; I would like to compliment the seamstress as they are much better than the rags you wore previously. I will supply more fabric as soon as I have a chance to go buy more. I would like for each elf to have at least three or four uniforms to wear as well as something for when they are off duty. I understand that I cannot give you clothing but I find it offensive for you to be dressed in rags. I would rather you each felt as though you were a part of my family than my slaves. If I can figure out breaking the spell that will allow you to be free I will do it, but I will not free you just for you to die from the spell."

Draco looks at Harry a moment then turns to Dobby and says, "The same goes for my house-elves Dobby, I will provide fabric and I expect to see you properly dressed. If anyone can solve the problem it is Harry."

Luna smiles at Tenby and says, "Naturally the same goes for me. As soon as possible we will begin working on freeing you from the spell. For the moment, we must prepare for our company. Tenby, I would like for you to go to the Rook and fetch my parents if you would please. Boys let us prepare for our company. Dinky would you be so kind as to remind our guest that Dinner will be served at five-thirty."

With a pop all of the house-elves disappear except Dobby and Ducky. Ducky bows and says, "I will take yous to your room Master Harry."

Dobby turns to Draco and says, "Would Master Draco Malfoy sir bes liking for Dobby to bes taking him to his room sir?"

**The Bones Estate**

Amelia arrived home to find her niece Susan with her best-friend Hannah awaiting her arrival. Hannah's mother was waiting to leave and Amelia looked at the two girls and sighs, "Have I forgotten a sleepover or something?"

Susan is smiling and shakes her head, "Oh, no Auntie we were just wondering if Hannah could come with us tonight?"

With a sigh Amelia shakes her head and replies, "I'm sorry Susan but not tonight. I have a feeling we will be going again and I will ask at that time if we can bring Hannah, tonight is the first business meeting and my understanding is that the wards will prevent uninvited guests. As I have no way of contacting our host for the moment I will have to say no."

Susan and Hannah both look down sadly and Mrs. Abbott smiles before telling Amelia, "I am sorry but they just had to ask. I told them the answer would likely be no."

Amelia smiles at the other lady and replies, "I understand. My Susan can be just as stubborn as I am when it comes down to it. She likely would have asked even if you had already told her that Hannah couldn't go." Then she turns to Susan and adds, "I doubt that tonight will be like other business dinners that we have gone to, Susan. I believe you may actually enjoy the company as our host has invited others of your age. I believe that there will be another young witch at the dinner as the Lovegood family will be there and if I recall correctly their daughter is about the same age as you and Hannah. Now, we must prepare so say goodbye to Hannah and you will see her tomorrow. If it is alright with Mrs. Abbott I will even consent to a sleepover."

The two girls squeal and turn to look at Mrs. Abbott hopefully, who says, "I will check with Hannah's father but I do not see any reason why not."

With a smile the two girls hug and Hannah follows her mother to the flew as Susan turns towards her room to get dressed for dinner.

**Nottingham Castle; the Foyer**

At five the three children are standing in the foyer awaiting the first of their guests when Remus walks down the stairs. Upon reaching the landing the elder wizard bows to the younger ones and says, "Lord Potter, I thank you for your hospitality. Dinky has informed me that she is to attend to my needs while I am staying here."

Harry smiles and nods before he replies, "Yes that is correct. I would ask you not to ask any questions about padfoot until later as I believe that many of your questions will be answered over dinner. Have you had a chance to look at the dungeons will they be acceptable for your purposes with the adjustments we proposed?"

With a smile Remus replies, "I believe that they will work remarkably well and there is room for others, should the need arise. Although most of the people that are…"

A nod of his head has Harry adding, "With furry little problems, are followers of Grayback. Yes, I am aware but it is my hope that we will be able to change that and if they have a safe place to transform perhaps they will once again be able to be upstanding members of our society rather than being hated for something they cannot control. My only request is that you inform us when bringing others in as this is our house as well and stumbling upon someone you are not expecting can be uncomfortable."

Remus smiles and nods as he assures, "I fully understand and have no problem agreeing with you. I would like to invite my parents over soon for you to meet them, as you have accepted the title of heir to House Lupin, I am sure they would like to meet their grandson. Please don't take me wrong, Harry. I have no intention of trying to be your father, I know that I gave up any right to try that a long time ago, but it was always James and Lily's intentions that you would think of my parents as grandparents and I would like for my father to know that our line will not end with me."

Harry smiles and replies, "I would be honored to meet them Moony but I will have to ask that it wait until next week after I have had the flew connected mainly because I have a lot of things I need to do this week and I would prefer to be able to visit with company. The Lovegoods will be here in a few moments as we have business before dinner. Would you mind waiting for the other company and escorting them into the lounge if we are not finished?"

Remus nods his agreement as Tenby appears with Xeno and Celeste. Harry turns to the new arrivals and smiles as he steps forward and says, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood. Thank you for coming. If you will please follow Luna into the office we can discuss our business there, I think we can reach a happy agreement."

Remus wanders into the lounge as the children and the Lovegoods retire to the office to talk. Harry holds out his chair for Luna and takes hers before saying, "You have met Tenby, she has chosen to bond to Luna. She was very excited about it. Luna would you please call Tenby so that we can explain to her about what it is that she will need to be doing."

With a dreamy smile Luna says, "Tenby."

The little elf pops into the room and says, "Yes, Mistress Loony, what can Tenby bes doing for yous?"

Luna looks at the little elf and replies, "Tenby, you have met my parents. As I am still a child and they do love and care about me they are concerned about being left out of my life. We have come up with a solution to the problem which involves you. I am making it your job to give my parents weekly updates on my own health and well-being as well as reminding me to invite them for all major milestones in my life. Can you do that Tenby?"

Tenby smiles and says, "I is being happy to Mistress Loony, when would yous be liking for mes to bes reporting to yous parents?"

Luna considers for a moment and then replies, "I would say on Thursdays just before dinner would be good." Then she turns to Harry and adds, "Mum and Daddy would like for us to come to dinner one night a week, do you have a preference for which day or do Draco's parents have a day claimed?"

Draco considers for a moment before stating, "My parents have not specified such a request, perhaps we should discuss this at dinner." The other two children nod their agreement and Harry adds, "Luna, why don't you escort your parents to the lounge. Draco, would you please join me in the foyer, to greet our other guests, and also send Dobby to fetch your parents? Ducky would you please go to the Bones' house and bring them here?

**Nottingham Castle; the Foyer**

The two boys take their places in the foyer as the two house-elves pop away and the Lovegoods follow Luna into the foyer. A minute later the Malfoys pop in with Dobby. Harry bows and says, "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to follow Draco into the lounge the house-elves will furnish everyone with drinks while you wait. Our final guests should be here momentarily and we can begin. Mrs. Malfoy should you require a house-elf to entertain young Hydras during dinner please call for Dinky she was the house-elf that assisted my mother when I was young and will be only too happy to assist."

The Malfoys nod their agreement and Draco leads them to the lounge. A moment later Ducky arrives with the Bones' and Harry once again bows and says, "Welcome to my home, Madam Bones and Mrs. Bones. If you will please follow me to the lounge our other guests are waiting there and the house-elves can furnish you each with a drink while we wait for dinner."

As the two ladies curtsy Susan giggles and as they follow Harry to the lounge Susan whispers to her Aunt, "Who is he Auntie?"

**Nottingham Castle; the Lounge**

When everyone is seated and has a drink in hand, Harry stands up and says, "I believe that we should begin with introductions as for several of us this is our first meeting, I am…"

Luna leans over and whispers, "Formal introductions Harry, full name remember."

Harry blushes and looks at Luna a moment then whispers back, "I'm not sure that I can remember all of that."

Luna laughs aloud and then turns to the guests and says, "Please forgive him if he misses something, he is rather new to all of this."

Harry's blush deepens and he says, "Yes, well, as she says, please forgive me if I forget something. As I was saying, I am Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Lupin, Lord of House Potter, Lord of House Evans, Lord of House Gryffindor, Lord of House Riva, Lord of House Binns, Lord of House Prince, Lord of House Stewart, Lord of House Elric, Lord of House Gaunt, Lord of House Slytherin, Lord of House Emerys, Lord of House Peverell, Lord of House Pendragon, Heir to House Black, Heir to House Lupin… Just a minute, I'm missing one… Oh, yeah, Heir to House Flamel."

Luna leans over and whispers, "Clan Potter."

Harry blushes and says, "I told you I probably wouldn't remember it all, sorry I'm also Head of Clan Potter of the Goblin Nation. I prefer to be called Harry as it is my intention that we all be friends, if you insist on being somewhat formal I will accept Mr.…. Potter-Black-Lupin as that has been my last name since birth. I will ask each of you to introduce yourselves because Luna and Draco have several titles each and there is no way that I will ever be able to remember all of them. Luna if you please."

Luna stands and smiles as she says, "Harry we really have to work on your memory, I think we better start with Occlumency for our lessons and the sooner the better. Oh sorry, I am supposed to be introducing myself, right, Okay; I am Lady Luna Celeste Lovegood, Lady of House Lovegood, Lady of House Ravenclaw, Lady of House LeFay, Lady of House Maestro, Lady of House Moody and Lady of House Quintin. I prefer to be called Luna or Lady Lovegood."

Draco stands and announces, "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy, Lord of House Hufflepuff, Lord of House Agrippa, Lord of House Nostradamus, Lord of House Lestrange, Lord of House Loxias, Lord of House Carrow, Lord of House Deverill, Lord of House Gamp, & Lord of House Kneen. I prefer to be called Draco or Lord Malfoy."

Each of the others took a turn standing and introducing themselves. When everyone had finished, Harry stood once more and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for coming tonight. Please let me assure each of you that there is no safer place than where we are… actually yes, I will tell you because I wish to see your reactions so let me welcome you to Nottingham Castle."

Many of the adults gasp and Susan says, "Auntie you told me that Nottingham Castle had been destroyed centuries ago."

Harry smiles and adds, "That confirms what Draco and I had guessed. Nottingham Castle has been owned by the Potter family for centuries, according to the goblins this castle has the most complex ward system ever, they told me that many of the wards on this place are unique and as unheard of as it is they have admitted that even they do not know all the wards here, suffice it to say that nobody can get in unless I allow them to and I have reason to believe that is true simply because certain individuals whom I believe are likely looking for me have been unable to find me. I intend to keep it that way. I will be having my flew connected but the house-elves assure me that nobody will be able to enter without my express permission."

Ducky pops into the room, bows and says, "Master Harry sir, dinner is served" and then pops away again.

Harry smiles and says, "Ladies and Gentlemen shall we move to the dining room and please understand, we have only had time to decorate a portion of the rooms so while we will be eating in the formal dining room I do not stand on formality, actually I ask that we all sit towards one end of the ridiculously large table to make conversation easier."

**Nottingham Castle; Dining Room**

Harry, Luna, and Draco take their usual seats around one end of the table and the others begin filling in to either side of them. When everyone is seated much like at Hogwarts the meal appears on the table in front of them. As everyone begins to eat conversations begin up and down the table, when everyone seems to be enjoying themselves Harry looks up and asks, "Would you all prefer to finish dinner before we discuss business or shall we begin?"


	12. To Catch a Rat and Free a Dog-Father

**Nottingham Castle; Dining Room**

Several people look around to see if anyone else is opposed before Lucius states, "I do not see any reason to wait. We have all had a chance to get to know one another somewhat and we are all here to hear what you three have to say."

Harry nods thoughtfully then says, "I'm not sure where to begin. I believe that you all know, as I have claimed my titles I am emancipated. Luna, Draco, and I well, let me first say, Voldemort is not dead and a certain old wizard knows that. The three of us are going to try to well, I don't know if we can stop his return but we are going to try to prevent a second war with him. I believe that Mr. Malfoy is aware of this and has hedged his bets so to speak. The Lovegoods have had Luna emancipated because I have to have her help to do what I am going to do. I am not going to tell you all everything, just know that we do have a plan and we have reason to believe that it will work. You are all here to assist us."

Susan asks, "Even me?"

Luna is the one that replies, "Yes, I think the next step will center around you if you are willing to help."

Harry nods and asks, "Mrs. Bones, have you looked at Sirius' file?"

Amelia nods and says, "I have and I have found that it is missing a number of things."

Harry nods and says, "Mrs. Bones, I have said I am the heir of House Black." Harry then holds out his hand to show the Head of House Potter ring, the Head of House Evans ring, and the heir to House Black ring. It is my understanding that these rings will not allow someone to claim a title they are not eligible for. So here is the proof of my claim. As I have explained to several others on the day I was born, the very hour in fact, Sirius and Remus both performed an ancient family magic that effectively made me their heir. Should either of them have another child, I would still remain their heir as they are in effect my fathers and I am their first born child. I have had a heritage test with the goblins to confirm this if you wish to see it. However, should you check my birth certificate I believe that it will have magically recorded that. I also know that my parents and by that I mean James and Lily, had Sirius named as my god-father. From what I understand of the magic surrounding the naming of a god-father, said person is unable to intentionally cause injury to the child in question. Therefore if Sirius was the one that sent Voldemort to my house, as Voldemort intended to kill me, the result would have been Sirius' death. Am I correct?"

Amelia nods, "Yes that is correct. Why has no body made this connection before?"

With a sad smile Harry replies, "Oh certain people knew that it couldn't have been Sirius and they took steps to insure that no one else would ever find out, such as sealing my parent's will and sending me to live in the one place my parents specified I was never to go. Please understand I have known a number of very nice muggles but my mother's sister and her family are not among them, well, that is not necessarily true. Simply put my mother's sister's family hates magic and by extension they hate me. I will not talk about that anymore. The thing that I am most concerned about at the moment is getting Sirius out of Azkaban. It was claimed he was a death eater and betrayed my family and killed Peter Pettigrew. It is my intention to prove that Sirius is innocent of all charges. First my parents will, lists Pettigrew as their secret-keeper a fact that a certain old wizard was aware of as he is the one to cast the Fidelis charm for them. The second is his innocence in the murder of Pettigrew. Now this will be a bit trickier and unfortunately it will require me to reveal secrets that are not mine to reveal."

Lupin shakes his head and says, "No. The secret has to do with our time at Hogwarts; you see I did attend Hogwarts with James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter. I had been bitten and my parents believed that I would not be allowed to attend but Dumbledore took steps to ensure the safety of the students including myself. It didn't take my friends long to figure out that I kept disappearing during the full moon and they took steps to be able to keep me company. You see a human is not safe from a werewolf during the full moon but my friends figured out that if they could take the forms of animals they would be perfectly safe and able to keep me company. Technically they never broke any laws because there is a loophole in the animagus law that any abilities must be registered that are gained upon majority, meaning for a child to master the ability they would never have to register. James mastered it first, in third year, he turned himself into a Stag with Sirius mastering it only two days later…"

Harry grins and states, "Sirius really is a dog, which is why the house-elves call him my dog-father. He takes the form of a Grim just like… oops, forget I said that."

Everyone turns to stare at Harry who blushes and then says, "Okay, well, umm… just a minute." Stepping away from the table he closes his eyes and concentrates for a few moments and then shifts easily into the form of a Grim pup. He runs in a circle chasing his tail a moment and then shifts back into himself and says, "I have no intention of registering… um besides the registration specifies that the witch or wizard must register their alternate form, as in singular… I wouldn't know which form to register." Then he blushes again

Amelia asks, "You have more than one form?"

Harry nods and replies, "Technically I have four"

Susan claps her hands and exclaims, "Oh please show us."

Harry looks at Luna who simply smiles and nods, so he steps away from the table again and concentrates once more. Harry turns himself back into the Grim pup, then into a young deer, and into a wolf pup before turning back into himself.

Amelia raises an eyebrow and states, "That is only three forms Harry."

Harry blushes once more but says, "Well, before I transform into the last one I uhm, felt compelled to warn you, I mean, it is my understanding that witches and wizards cannot take a magical form as an animagus but once again I seem to defy the odds. Draco, would you please stand here and hold your arm out, like you are waiting for a bird to land."

Draco does as Harry instructed and Harry steps back a few feet before closing his eyes in concentration. Unlike his other transformations Harry first begins to float into the air before transforming and then landing lightly upon Draco's arm. When he is sure that everyone is watching him he sings a short song that has them all smiling happily before he lifts from Draco's arm and lands in front of the blonde boy as himself but stumbles backward into his friend. With a blush Harry straightens out of Draco's arms and murmurs, "Thanks." Before the two boys return to their seats

Harry looks around the table and states, "Yes, when in phoenix form I have all of the abilities of the phoenix. Please do not ask me how this was done because I do not know, what I can tell you is that the transformation to the Grim was my first, when I had successfully transformed I just knew that I could do the others. This is all beside the point however, we were discussing my uh… dog-father, I mean God-father. Now, I can't tell you how I know but Pettigrew is not dead and I can prove it but I need some help."

Amelia raises an eyebrow and asks, "How can that be done?"

Harry smiles and says, "It is actually quite simple. I will come in to the ministry to take care of some business, such as connecting the flew and while there I will stop by to speak with my advisor Amelia, to get some advice on tutors to educate me in etiquette and such after all as head of the DMLE she would know whom I should talk to for such things. Amelia would have arranged in advance for a certain young wizard with great ambition to be touring the DMLE on the day in question. While he is there I will be talking with Susan about the spell to detect an animagus. Now, this certain ambitious wizard has a pet rat and I will simply ask to borrow the pet for Susan to try the spell on. If the rat is truly a rat it will be unharmed, if it is not then it will immediately be transformed and thus prove that Sirius could not have killed Pettigrew."

Amelia holds up a hand and says, "I see a few flaws with this plan, first for Susan to do the spell she would need a wand, second she would have to already know how to do the spell as it is highly unusual for anyone to cast a spell perfectly the first time, and third who is the young wizard and how would I know that he is interested in a job at the ministry?"

Harry smiles and replies, "Actually all of those have simple solutions. Madam Bones, am I correct in guessing that Susan could borrow your own wand to attempt the spell under your own supervision?"

Narcissa smiles and says, "You have a very Slytherin way of thinking young man. I think I understand. Perhaps we should finish eating and adjourn to the lounge as I believe that will be a better location then in the dining room for a lesson in magic."

Several others in the room look confused and Harry and Luna both look thoughtful for a moment before Harry grins and replies, "Yes, I think you have a point. I have one last question for the moment Amelia, with my parents' will to state that Pettigrew was the secret keeper and Pettigrew himself would there be any reason for Sirius to be in jail?"

Amelia shakes her head and states, "With proof that Pettigrew was the secret keeper and Pettigrew then there are no charges against Sirius and he would be released immediately, I have already brought him from Azkaban under the guise of wanting to question him."

Harry nods and the group finishes eating while conversation once again flows up and down the table. As everyone is finishing Lucius turns to Remus and asks, "I am sorry I know that it may be impolite but as our son is living here with Harry I feel compelled to ask have you considered what you are going to do for the full moon?"

Remus smiles tightly and nods his head before stating, "Actually, Harry has thought that out as well. The house-elves are refitting the dungeons for our purposes. I will be using the dungeons. We are reinforcing each cell and replacing the corridor doors with bars so there will be no way for anyone to get near me. Furthermore they will all lock from the inside and the key will be hung at arm's length outside of each door, so there will be no way for the wolf to escape either. When everything is prepared I will welcome you to check it for yourself so that you can be assured that Draco and the others will be completely safe."

Harry turns and smiles as he adds, "Celeste has assured us that she can brew the wolfsbane potion as well and will do so until Draco has learned enough to take over as he is the best at potions out of the three of us. With the wolfsbane potion, Remus will remain in control of the wolf even while he is forced to take the form. That reminds me, while I am out tomorrow I will buy the ingredients you require Celeste if you would create a list or I can give you the money to purchase them, which ever you prefer."

Celeste smiles and states, "I have decided that as I will be teaching young Draco anyway there is no reason you and Luna cannot join the lessons. It would make more sense for all three of you to be able to correctly brew the potion just in case."

Luna claps her hands and states, "Yeah, with mother teaching us Harry will probably actually learn something. After all potions are a lot like cooking and Harry is good at that."

All three of the older witches blanch at the statement before Narcissa asks, "Harry, how long ago did you start cooking?"

Harry's face pales and he stutters for a moment before managing to say, "I… uhm… well, I… I don't actually know how old I was… to be honest I don't actually know how old I am… but I can honestly say I started cooking as soon as I could stand on a chair and reach to tend the pots and pans on the burner, though I think I may have been younger when I started learning as when I was using the chair I was by then doing all of the cooking."

Amelia blurts out, "A three year old could reach with those conditions."

All of the adults look sick but Harry quickly defends, "Honestly, it doesn't matter, I really do like cooking and according to my friends I'm very good at it. So does it really matter when I learned?"

Luna and Draco each place a hand on one of Harry's arms before Luna says, "Calm down Harry, you have no reason to be defensive. You have done nothing wrong. You are emancipated and therefore if you wish to cook no one can stop you. They are just surprised and to be honest probably a bit angry that the people who were supposed to be protecting you were allowed to treat you the way they did."

Harry's mouth clamps shut and his brow furrows before he stubbornly states, "It is in the past. I am not going to discuss it anymore."

Draco leans forward and says, "Harry, what they did, needs to be punished."

Harry shakes his head stubbornly and whispers, "I don't want… I can't…"

Draco stands up and grabs Harry's hand before facing the others and stating, "If you will all excuse us for a few moments we need to talk, Luna please take the others to the lounge and we will join you shortly." Then giving Harry's arm a gentle tug he adds, "Come on Harry."

Harry gets to his feet and allows Draco to lead him from the room. The others watch them leave before Narcissa, Celeste, and Amelia all turn to Luna and ask, "What…"

Before they can finish Luna holds up her hands and states, "It is not mine to tell and I won't violate Harry's trust. For the moment we will do as Draco has suggested and later Draco and I will try to get Harry to understand that he can't just let it go."

**Nottingham Castle; the Office**

Draco leads Harry into the office and shuts the door firmly behind them before turning and stating, "Harry, I know that you want to put the past behind you and just move on with your life and I know that I don't know well… anything really about your past except that your family was abusive. I am not asking you to tell me. I'm not asking you to tell anyone. I am telling you that if you do not seek justice then the possibility of it happening again, to someone else becomes a probability rather than a possibility. Your relatives are squib born, that means that your cousin could one day have a magical child. If you allow him to be raised believing that what they did to you is acceptable then it is likely he will treat that child the same way you were treated. Your cousin is still young enough that he can be taught how wrong they are."

With a tear in his eye, Harry shakes his head and states, "It wouldn't matter. The muggle justice system would place Dudley with his next of kin and Marge is just as bad as Vernon if not worse. He would be taught the same thing."

Draco smiles and says, "Why would they place him with her when Lord, who is also next of kin is willing to take custody of him?"

Harry looks confused and asks, "What do you mean?"

Draco taps Harry's temple and says, "Harry, think about it, our titles are not all completely magical. You are Lord Stewart of the House of Stewart, which is the same house the muggle Royal family belongs to. I believe that the Lord Evans title is both magical and muggle but I can ask father he would know for sure, and if I am correct, and Lord Evans is both magical and muggle as the oldest child of the oldest grandchild of the last Lord Evans in the muggle world you inherited the title at birth or when your grandfather died. This would give you just as much claim to the boy as his Aunt."

Harry frowns and shakes his head before stating, "I couldn't raise Dudley, heck I'm not even sure that I can raise myself."

Draco grins again and replies, "You wouldn't have to. You would provide the funding and a nanny to raise him as well as a home for him. I am sure between father and Amelia we could get all of the answers before you would even have to tell them what happened but Harry, if you truly wish to move on with your life then you need the closure and that means either justice or revenge and you aren't the type of person to seek revenge so that means it has to be justice."

With a sigh Harry replies, "I suppose you are right, but I have to get Sirius out first and I have to be sure about Dudley, because you are right and if he were to… I can't even consider that… so I will…"

Draco grabs Harry's wrist and says, "I'll start asking the questions and get the information for you and then I'll stand beside you whatever you decide. I just ask that you make an informed decision. Luna and I are here to help you remember, you don't have to do it alone we are in this together."

Harry nods and forces himself to smile before he says, "We should get back. We still have stuff to do.

**Nottingham Castle; the Lounge**

When the group of witches and wizards are gathered in the lounge all of them are still thinking about the young brunette wizard and what could have happened that even thinking about it would upset him. Luna considers for a moment and then says, "Mother, we should have an acceptable potions brewing location by next week would you be so kind as to create a list of ingredients that we should stock for our lessons with you. Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, would you also create a list of things we should buy for the lessons we will be sitting with you. Father, I believe you now have the identity of the new Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot for you next issues. Madam Bones, would you kindly loan your wand to Susan and I will work with her on the animagus revealing spell and then you can play with Hydras."

The older witches and wizards look at the girl in bemusement for a moment before shrugging and moving to do as she has suggested. Susan accepts the wand and Luna walks her step by step through the spell. Susan quickly gets the wand movements but has some trouble with the unfamiliar wording.

When Harry and Draco walk in a few minutes later, Harry quickly joins the two girls and watches Susan practice for a moment before correcting her pronunciation. When she can say the incantation to his satisfaction Harry nods and says, "Okay, Susan, I think you've got it, now just remember a lot of magic is in the will. So as long as you focus on what you want the magic to do, it should work even if you totally screw up the actual wording or the wand movements. Now I am going to change forms and I want you to cast the spell on me. What you need to focus on is the animal turning into a human."

Then Harry changed into the Grim pup and sat down in front of the two girls with his head cocked to one side expectantly. With a look of determined concentration Susan pointed her Aunts wand at the pup and cast the spell, the words were barely more than a whisper as she was concentrating so hard but the effect was instant as Harry was sitting were the pup had been. Getting to his feet Harry pats the girl on the back and says, "Way to go Susan. I knew you could do it, and on the first try too."

While Harry has been working with Susan, Luna has been staring into space. After another minute she states, "Harry, why don't you continue to practice with Susan, it might be a good idea if she practices casting at a moving target so try a few forms. I am going to talk to Amelia because we might be able to catch a bug if we can pull this all together soon enough."

Luna walks over to Amelia and says, "Madam Bones, if you would hand the baby to Narcissa, I think we might be able to catch a bug at the same time we catch our rat. I will need you to make the arrangements but I will tell you whom to contact. We can pop over to the rook unless you would rather pop… no I think a face to face might be better."

Amelia hands the baby to Narcissa and says, "He is adorable. If you leave before I return I hope we are able to do this again."

Narcissa smiles and replies, "I must admit that I am enjoying this far more than I had expected. I am sure that Harry wouldn't mind arranging another dinner for us all, he does seem to enjoy having people around him."

Then she steps over to retrieve her wand from Susan and to assure the girl that she will return shortly. Susan promises to stay until her Aunt returns to fetch her and Harry assures them both that she will be perfectly fine waiting at the castle. As Amelia follows Luna, Susan moves over to play with Hydras and Harry goes to join Draco and Lucius

**Nottingham Castle; the Foyer**

When the two witches reach the foyer, Luna turns to Amelia and says, "We need to see if the young man can come in tomorrow for his tour of the DMLE. If you could apperate us to the Rook we can walk over to the Burrow and talk to the Weasley family. You need to talk to Percy, just tell Arthur that you have been told the young man may be interested in one day working for the ministry and would like to encourage him by giving him a tour of your department. If Arthur mentions that he will have to leave his pet at home assure him that he is more than welcome to bring the animal so long as it is in his pocket. I can wait by the Rook for you or I can have Tenby await your arrival at your house and bring you back here, which ever you prefer. Either way we need the boy and the rat to be at the DMLE tomorrow."

Amelia nods and replies "Have Tenby, meet me at my house. I will apperate to the Burrow and talk with the Weasley family I am sure that I can convince them, although I may have to invite a few of the children rather than just the one."

Luna nods and adds, "Yes, that is quite likely. Tenby, I want you to pop over to the Bones' house and wait there for Madam Bones. When she arrives bring her back here. We will be waiting in the lounge when you return."

**The Burrow; Ottery St. Catchpole**

Amelia apperates to just outside of the Weasley's wards and smiles as she walks toward the house and Arthur steps out to greet her. Upon entering the house, Molly immediately offers her something to eat or drink and Amelia graciously accepts a cup of tea before looking at Arthur and stating, "It has come to my attention that you have children attending Hogwarts and that one of them may be interested in working at the ministry when they complete their schooling."

Arthur looks surprised and stammers, "Well, I currently have three boys attending Hogwarts. I believe that Bill my oldest has set his heart on becoming a curse-breaker and Charlie is intent on either working with animals or becoming a healer. Percy is only in his first year and so he hasn't really decided yet what he wants to do."

Amelia nods and replies, "Yes, I am aware that he is rather young to have decided but I am told that he does well in school and shows great potential. I would like to encourage the boy if he is in fact leaning toward a post in the ministry so I would like to offer them a tour of the DMLE as many witches and wizards get their start in my department."

Arthur considers for a few moments and Amelia adds, "Of course, I would welcome any of your children who would like to take the tour with us, or even your entire family. My niece will be coming in tomorrow and I am sure that if they get bored the younger children could sit in my office and visit while we are taking the tour."

Arthur turns and calls, "Percy!"

The young wizard runs into the room as he calls back, "Yes, dad."

Arthur nods towards Amelia and states, "Madam Bones has heard that you might be interested in working for the ministry one day and would like to offer you a tour of her department tomorrow."

Percy immediately jumps up and down as he asks, "Can I go, please, dad."

With a look at Molly who nods her agreement, and Arthur smiles at his son and says, "Alright Percy, I will take you in with me."

Percy shouts and reaches into his pocket to pull out a rat and says, "Hear that Scabbers we get to tour the ministry tomorrow." As he runs from the room.

Amelia laughs and when it looks as though Arthur is going to assure her that he will insist that the boy leave the rat at home she says, "Don't worry about it Arthur, I have no problem with him bringing his pet but it probably wouldn't hurt to remind him to hold on to it so that it doesn't get lost or let him bring it in a small cage for safety, I wouldn't want him to lose it while touring the ministry. I know how attached kids become to their pets. Will it be only Percy or will some of the others be joining and would you like to join us as well?"

Arthur sighs and replies, "I'd gladly bring all the kids just because you are offering them a great opportunity but I think my entire brood would be a bit much. I'll ask the older boys and maybe Ron because I think he is about the same age as your Susan and it will give him a chance to meet someone that he will likely be going to school with."

With a nod Amelia says, "I understand, thank you. I really must be running now because I have a few more errands before I go home, but I will see you tomorrow with whichever children you bring. Just come to my office say about ten and we should be finished so you can bring them home during lunch or I can let them flew home from my office, whichever you prefer. Have a good night."

**Hogwarts Castle; Headmaster's Office**

After once more trying every spell he can think of as well as every spell he was able to find, Albus Dumbledore turns and snaps at the pictures of the previous headmasters, "I want you all to visit every picture you have. Find that boy and tell me where he is, we need to get him back to the safety of his family."

As the faces disappear from the frames of the pictures, in a fit of rage Dumbledore thrashes his own office and his phoenix Fawkes gives a terrified squawk and in a flash of flame disappears from the office.

Realizing after the phoenix had disappeared that the bird could probably find the boy he began cursing and finishes trashing his office

**Nottingham Castle; the Lounge**

When Amelia returns she is smiling and announces to the room, "Well, it would seem that our plan is in place. The Weasley boy will be in my office at ten tomorrow morning. Harry why don't you arrive at about nine and after we carry out this plan, you can attend to whatever other business you need."

Just as Amelia finishes talking Fawkes flames in, lands on the back of one of the chairs and makes a questioning noise.

Everyone turns to look at the bird and Harry pales and starts shivering. Luna and Draco quickly move to his sides and take his hands facing the bird. As Luna starts trying to calm Harry down, Draco tells the phoenix, "You can't take Harry to Dumbledore. What he wants to do is wrong and we will not let it happen."

Luna succeeds in calming Harry down and then the phoenix repeats the questioning noise, Luna looks thoughtful for a moment and then says, "Harry, why don't you change form so that you can talk to Fawkes as he seems to be wanting something but none of us can understand what he is asking. In phoenix form you will be able to talk to him and find out what he wants, you can perch on Draco's arm again and if he tries to take you, then Draco will go with you because of your hold on him."

Draco nods in encouragement and holds his arm out. Harry hesitantly takes a few steps backwards, floats into the air, transforms into the beautiful white phoenix with red and blue highlights in its feathers, and perches upon Draco's arm for a moment before moving to the blonde boys shoulder and turning to face Fawkes. After several moments of the two birds making various noises, the red phoenix gives a final squawk and flames from the room. Harry hesitates for a moment longer before lunching off of Draco's shoulder and landing as Harry in front of Draco once more. This time he is shaking violently so the taller boy grabs his shoulders and steers him to a chair and pushes him into it, then calls for one of the house-elves to bring Harry a cup of tea as Luna sits on his other side.

When Harry has managed to calm down once more he says, "The Old Man is furious that he can't find me. Fawkes says that he is willing to deliver messages from Dumbledore to me but that he will not take me to the old man unless he believes that it is for my own safety, and at the moment he believes that I am safer where I am."

Draco and Luna both smile and nod, everyone else finishes preparing to leave. Then step over to take their leave of the three children. When Remus is the only one left he walks over but before he can say anything Harry looks at him and says, "Remus, I know you want to help tomorrow but, I think it would be more helpful if you were to make sure that a room is prepared for him and stock us up on some nutrition potions because after six years in Azkaban I am willing to bet that he will not be in the best of health."

Remus's smile fades for a moment but then he replies, "Yes, I suppose that true. If I were present it might scare Peter away so that makes sense as much as I don't like it. I'll get things ready here and I need to go see my folks anyway. So I will see you tomorrow afternoon. You have a good night and try to be safe, Peter is a sneaky rat."

**Ministry of Magic; Amelia's Office**

At nine-thirty the next morning Ducky pops the children directly to Amelia's office where Susan, Moody, Amelia, and Hannah are waiting. Amelia smiles and states, "The other children coming for the tour should be here at ten but I thought we should have some time for you all to get ready. This is Hannah Abbott, she is Susan's best-friend and this is Alastor Moody, he is one of our best Aurors. Hannah, Moody, this is Lord Potter, Lady Lovegood, and Lord Malfoy."

Luna smiles and says, "We are just children here for a tour today so I think that Harry, Draco, and Luna would be more appropriate."

Harry looks at Moody and states seriously, "Do you have magic-suppression cuffs ready, because after Susan casts the spell we wouldn't want him shifting back into a rat and disappearing."

Moody smiles back and nods but before he can say anything Harry adds, "I know that you report to Dumbledore. Just so that we are clear, I will not be answering to him."

Moody considers the boy a moment, nods and says, "You seem to be doing just fine on your own but if I think that you are in danger, I will take you to safety and if that means Dumbledore then…"

Harry smirks and replies, "If I am in danger than I will simply apperate home, as my home is the safest place ever, maybe Amelia could bring you to dinner sometime."

Just then, Arthur Weasley arrives with three of his sons and announces, "Hello, Amelia. Three of my sons wished to take your tour; this is Bill, Percy, and Ron." As the oldest red-headed Weasley is introducing his sons, Harry turns his attention to Susan and begins whispering to her as the other children step towards Amelia to be introduced to the new arrivals.

Amelia smiles and replies, "Wonderful Arthur, might I present the others who will be joining us today. This is Draco, Luna and Hannah and over there…

At this point Harry, who is looking at Susan states, "No seriously Susan, You could to do the spell. It is really very simple, if we had an animal and your Aunt would let you borrow her wand I am sure that you could do it."

Susan instantly replies, "I'm simply saying that even though it looks simple in books, most spells are much harder than they appear. You explain it really well, but I still think that it would take me a few tries to get it right."

Turning to look at the two Amelia asks, "What are you two arguing about?"

Harry smiles innocently and looks towards the older witch as he replies, "We were talking about the Animagus revealing spell and I was explaining to Susan what I read and that even though she hasn't ever cast a spell she should still be able to perform this one. I was just telling her that I could prove my point if she could use your wand and we had an animal for her to cast the spell on. According to my books, the spell wouldn't actually do anything if the animal was really an animal except make it glow for a moment, but if it was an animagus then the animal would revert to its human form."

Bill looks down at the small dark haired boy and says, "That spell isn't taught until after OWLs, do you really think that either of you could cast it?"

Harry nods his head and replies, "I am sure that any of us could. Like I told Susan the spell is primarily a matter of willing it to work, so as long as you concentrate on detecting an animagus and say the spell correctly, it wouldn't matter if you flummoxed the wand movements entirely."

Bill looks thoughtful a moment and then turns to Percy and says, "Hey Percy, can we borrow your rat to test the kids theory. I promise that it won't hurt him."

Percy hesitates and Harry cuts in with a frown as he point out, "We don't have a wand, so it wouldn't do any good."

Bill glances at Harry again and then turns to Amelia and asks, "Madam Bones, as today is meant to be educational and I for one am interested to know if the boy is correct. Would it be possible for one of us to use your wand to try and cast the spell on Percy's rat?"

Amelia looks thoughtful for a moment and sighs before replying, "I don't know most of you well enough to let you use my wand but I suppose as it would be educational that I would be willing to allow Susan to use my wand to try casting the spell if your brother is willing to let us borrow his rat."

Percy smiles eagerly and holds the cage up, slips the door open and hold the rat out to Bill. Bill turns to Harry and asks, "Shall I just hold him?"

Harry considers and says, "I don't suppose it matters but ideally if you believed the animal were an animagus you would set it on the ground rather than holding it in your hands otherwise if it was actually a human you would probably get hurt when it transformed. Why don't you keep ahold of his tail and set him on the floor then Susan can try casting the spell."

Amelia hands Susan her wand as Bill squats down and taking a firm hold of the rat's tail sets the animal upon the floor. Susan looks from her Aunt to Harry and back again. Amelia smiles and says, "Don't worry if it doesn't work Susan that would just prove Harry wrong, no harm no foul."

Susan takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, nods her head and concentrates on the spell she is supposed to be casting. After a minute she opens her eyes and casts the spell. Just as she finishes there is a flash of light and the rat transforms into a ragged looking man as a witch falls from the ceiling. Harry, Luna, and Draco grab hold of the witch as Moody steps forward and slap the cuffs on Pettigrew. Amelia slaps a set of cuffs onto the witch and with a smile says, "Well, what do we have here, unexpected company. Arthur I am really sorry about this but it would appear that your son is out a pet."

Moody looks at Amelia and says, "This is Peter Pettigrew."

Arthur splutters, "But Pettigrew is dead."

Harry smiles at Amelia and says, "Well, it looks as though my dog-father has spent the last few years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit."

Amelia smiles at the young wizard and then turns to Arthur and says, "Arthur, if you will accompany us, there is one other person that I feel should hear this story and we can retrieve him from the holding cells while we place these two inside."

The group makes its way down to the holding cells with the two prisoners. Placing the two new prisoners into cells Amelia turns to the Auror standing guard and says, "Kingsley, would you please release Lord Black from the cell and I want these two kept isolated I don't want anyone talking to either of them until I have a chance to question them."

Kingsley steps over and unlocks Sirius's cell and opens the door. Sirius is sitting on the cot in the corner curled into a ball as if to protect him-self. When he doesn't come out Amelia steps forward but Harry steps in front of her and says, "May I please."

Amelia looks down at the boy and smiles as she replies, "of course, please, be my guest."

Harry steps into the cell and tips his head to one side but rather than saying anything he transforms into the Grim pup, before jumping onto the cot and pushing his head into Sirius's side and whining for the wizard to pay attention to him.

After a moment Sirius lifts his head and observes the pup for several minutes before whimpering. Amelia steps to the door and says, "It is alright, Lord Black, I think your pup wants to have a talk with you without anyone else being able to listen in. I am sure that if you would transform then he will explain it to you, and while you get to know each other we can all go back up to my office so that everyone can here the whole story."

Sirius looks from Amelia to puppy Harry and back before growling, "What kind of trick is this, why have you brought me here? Just put me back in my cell and leave me alone."

With a growl Harry jumps on Sirius' lap and licks his face. When Sirius tries to push him away, Harry growls again and nips his hand, without consciously thinking about it Sirius transforms and grabs Harry by the scruff of his neck. Harry whimpers and drops to his belly until Sirius releases his hold and begins sniffing at him, at which point, Harry jumps up and runs in a circle before transforming back into his human form and laughing, as the larger Grim continues to sniff him over.

After a minute, Harry manages to take a breath and push Sirius back enough to say, "Hi to you too Paddy. Now, why don't you change back and let's go talk with Madam Bones because there are some other people waiting to hear what has actually happened here. When we are finished, I'll take you home. Moony will be happy to see you too."

Sirius transforms back into his human form and tries to get to his feet but falls back down when he falls the second time he blushes, but pushes himself back up. Moody steps to his side and growls "Let me help you Black. We want to get up there and get through this so the boy can take you home, but I recommend that he takes you to St. Mungo's first, because you are going to need some care to get you up to par."

The group makes their way back to Amelia's office, where she indicates that everyone should make themselves comfortable before looking at Harry and saying, "I'm afraid that you are going to have to explain because I don't know the whole story."

Harry blushes and explains about Sirius being innocent and Pettigrew framing him and even how they had the Weasley's come in so that they could catch the rat. When he is finished Harry turns to Arthur and says, "Mr. Weasley, I must apologize for our deception, but if I hadn't then the rat would likely have scampered before we could get him in here." Then turning to Percy, Harry adds, "I also owe you an apology and a new pet, if your father would be willing I would like to meet with you in Diagon Alley soon so that we can get you a pet of your choice."

Percy shakes his head and replies, "No, I would say that I owe you for exposing that thing and preventing him from bringing harm to my family."

Arthur nods proudly at his son, but Harry turns to Arthur and says, "Mr. Weasley, I understand your son's point of view and that yours likely reflects his but as my actions today were entirely selfish, I really must insist on replacing his pet. Please consider my point of view for his part in keeping the rat safe so that it could be brought to justice and giving me back my dog-father, he must be properly rewarded"

After considering the young man for several moments Arthur smiles at him, nods, and says, "Yes, I understand your point of view and from that point I would be forced to agree and so I will consent to bringing Percy and meeting you in Diagon Alley to purchase a new pet for him as a reward for his part in seeing that justice is served."

With everyone being caught up Amelia took the Weasley boys, Susan, and Hannah on the tour of the DMLE that she had promised them. Harry turns to Sirius and says, "Paddy, I have a few things to finish up here and then we need to go by Gringotts before we go home, do you think you are up to it?"

Sirius considers for a minute and then, replies, "Well, I don't know that Sirius the man can manage all of that but Paddy should be okay to keep up with you."

Harry nods, and says, "That might be safer anyway, until your release makes the news we wouldn't want anyone to see you and panic anyway."

Sirius transforms into Padfoot and Moody gasps. Harry turns to the grizzled old Auror and asks, "What?"

Moody looks at the boy and with his normal eye wide says, "When you all transformed earlier I wasn't paying attention but I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, now, I know I am seeing something. Can you transform for a minute?"

Harry transforms into the Grim pup cocks his head at Moody and then transforms back into himself and says, "So what is the issue?"

With a shake of his head Moody says, "Wizards aren't supposed to be able to transform into magical animals but the two of you transform into Grimm's, tell me can you use their abilities when you are in their forms?"

Harry again cocks his head to the side and says, "I don't know. What are the abilities of a Grim?"

Moody thinks for a moment and then replies, "Well, no one really knows but it is believed that they can shadow walk."

Harry again transforms into the Grimm pup and walks around the office a moment until he finds a shadow under Amelia's desk and steps inside of it and disappears. A minute later he steps back out transforms back into himself turns to Sirius and says, "You try."

Sirius steps into the shadow and just like Harry he disappears. A minute later he steps out and transforms back into himself and exclaims, "Son of a Gun that was so cool. I didn't know that I could do that."

Harry smiles and replies, "Well, at least I'm not the only one with a magical form anymore, thanks Moody, that's a good trick to add to my arsenal."

Moody grunts and says, "You are a very unusual boy Potter. I have a few questions I would like to ask you."

Harry frowns and states, "I am not going anywhere near He-who-is-far-too-interested-in-controlling-my-life. I have a safe place to live and the story will be in this week's edition of the Quibbler, he can read it with everyone else."

Moody grunts and nods his head, "Yes, I can see that you are fine. I'll let him try to find you on his own. The questions that I have are for my own curiosity not for Dumbledore."

Harry nods as Sirius transforms back into the Grim he replies, "I have to go attend some business, if you would allow my house-elf to pick you up this evening, you can join us for dinner and I will answer those of your questions that I am able to."

With a nod, Moody states, "That would be fine thanks." Then he turns to look at Luna and says, "Lady Moody I presume. I would also like to talk with you."

Luna grins and replies, "We will see you tonight."

The children and Padfoot leave the office, chatting happily amongst themselves, while Harry keeps one hand on the dog at his side.


	13. Visiting Gringotts & Hiring Tutors

After leaving Amelia's office Harry went to have his flew connected to the flew network so that guests could get to his home. When they were finished at the ministry Harry had the house-elves pop the four of them to the ministry. Dinky was very happy to see his dog-father and told the dog all about everything that had happened since she rescued Harry from the Dursley's house and how proud James and Lily would be of the boy. A few times the dog whined and Harry would scratch his ears and say, "It's alright Paddy, you couldn't have done anything and it is being taken care of."

When they arrived at Gringotts, Harry walks towards one of the counters but Griphook intercepts him, bows, and in Gobbledygook says, "Greetings honorable Swiftjustice head of Clan Potter, I was on my way to send you a message when I received word that you had arrived. How can I help you today?"

Harry grins showing all of his teeth and in gobbledygook replies, "Honorable Griphook, I was wondering if you had any of my accounts ready for review, my dog-father would like to claim the title of Lord Black, and also if Bonesaw is available I was hoping that he would look over my god-father, as five years in Azkaban has not been good for his health and I trust Bonesaw."

Griphook nods and switches to English to say, "If you will please follow me to my office, I will send Irongrip to see if Bonesaw is available."

When the group is seated in Griphook's office he turns to a boy standing nearby and says, "Irongrip, run ask Bonesaw if he has time to see the god-father of Honorable Swiftjustice of Clan Potter". The young Goblin quickly runs from the room and Griphook turns to Harry and says, "Where is your god-father if I may ask?"

Harry quickly jumps out of his chair and says, "Paddy, you are going to have to shift so that the healer can check you over anyway. Take this seat."

Sirius jumps into the chair and then shifts back into human form before grinning at the goblin and then at Harry and saying, "Sorry but being a dog takes less out of me physically."

The Goblin nods and says, "Not a problem Mr. Black."

Harry leans forward and states, "Griphook, before the honorable Bonesaw arrives would it be possible to do a heritage test on Sirius and for him to claim his titles?"

The Goblin nods and produces the blood test items. Sirius leans forward and bleeds into the bowl then watches in silence as the blood test is performed when they have finished the Goblin grins and states, Mr. Black's results are not all that surprising considering the relatives were all listed on your own Heritage test Honorable Swiftjustice, Mr. Black is able to claim the title of Lord Black as you are aware. It would appear that he may be able to claim Heir to House Burke, heir to House Crouch, heir to House Shafiq, heir to House Selwyn, heir to House Yaxley, and heir to House Weasley."

Harry leans forward and asks, "Is there a current Lord Weasley?"

Griphook nods his head and says, "Yes, and I know that his youngest son is alive but he has disowned the son"

Harry then asks, "If Sirius takes the title and then Lord Weasley reinstates his son, what would happen?"

Griphook shrugs and replies, "The ring would return to us until the son claimed the title."

Harry nods and says, "Alright, Sirius start claiming. Claim all the titles you are eligible for including Weasley."

Sirius does as Harry says and just finishes when there is a knock on the door and Irongrip and Bonesaw enter the room. Both goblins bow to Harry and Bonesaw says, "Honorable Swiftjustice, I have been told you wished for me to take your god-father as a patient."

Harry grins at the Goblin and replies, "Honorable Bonesaw, when I saw the state that my god-father was in I knew that I could trust no other with seeing to his return to health than my own doctor and so I brought him straight to Gringotts."

Bonesaw looks at the man Harry has indicated and nods his head, "Yes, I can see what you mean. I will take him as a patient but I must insist that he abide by the same conditions that I have placed on you."

Harry turns to Sirius and says, "Paddy, from now on Bonesaw is your doctor and you will do exactly what he says to get you healthy."

Sirius smiles and nods his head. Bonesaw says, "Alright then follow me."

When he tries to stand Sirius once again stumbles and falls to his knees. Draco jumps up and helps the older wizard to his feet, then turning towards Bonesaw he says, "I'll help him, lead the way."

Bonesaw and the two wizards leave the room and Harry turns his attention back to Griphook to ask, "Now that Bonesaw is checking Sirius, you mentioned that you were on your way to contact me."

Griphook proceeds to explain to Harry the status of all of his accounts previously on hold, leaving the Potter accounts until last. When he gets to the Potter accounts he hesitates a moment and then says, "Unfortunately I have not finished preparing the Potter accounts as it seems that the Foot Strike clan misrepresented the accounts I have obtained accurate records of their misdeeds and am working to rectify the problems it would seem that in addition to stealing from the accounts they have given certain other individuals access to your accounts. We are working to restore all of the missing funding and personal objects but it will take a little bit longer."

Harry considers a minute and then replies, "In the meantime who is paying the expenses of Clan Potter?"

Griphook grins and replies, "Very observant Honorable Swiftjustice, the PoisonFang clan is covering the cost and exact records are being kept so that once we have your accounts straightened out the funds can be reimbursed and we will review the accounts prior to any money changing hands between the clans."

By the time Sirius returns looking ten times better, Harry and Griphook have finished discussing their business as well. Before leaving the office Sirius asks, "Griphook can you tell me what is it that you keep calling Harry, I don't recognize the word you are using."

Griphook looks fairly surprised for a goblin, and then shakes his head and replies, "After the events at the pit Harry became head of Clan Potter, meaning he became a member of the goblin nation, as such he was given a Goblin name, in English it translates to Swift Justice. All of Gringotts goblins consider Swiftjustice to be as much of a goblin as their own mothers."

Griphook led the group back to the lobby but Harry hesitates and then turns to Sirius and says, "How are you feeling Paddy?"

Sirius considers a moment then replies, "I'm actually feeling fine, I'm still a little off balance but that is likely because of malnutrition and being in my animagus form for so long, the doctor says I'll be fine with a proper diet and the supplements he has me taking."

Harry nods and says, "Dinky."

The house-elf pops in beside them and Harry smiles at her as he asks, "Is Sirius' room ready?"

Dinky nods and says, "Yes, Master Harry sir."

Harry smiles again and then says, "Dinky, Paddy is free but I don't want anything to happen to him until after the paper runs the story but we need to run some errands because Sirius needs a few things so could you hide him like you hide me?"

Dinky thinks for a minute then replies, "I is having him being hidden Master Harry, Sir."

Harry grins at his friends and says, "Thank you Dinky."

Harry, Luna, Draco, and Sirius head out to buy some clothes and other things that Sirius needs before they return to Harry's home.

**Lupin Cottage; Living Room**

Remus apperates to the end of the garden path and walks up to his parents' house, with a light knock on the door, he walks inside and calls out, "Mum, dad, are you in?"

Lady Lupin steps in from the kitchen as Lord Lupin steps from the den and Lady Lupin runs towards her son saying, "Oh, Remmy, how have you been? Is everything Okay? What are you doing here? Have you lost your job?"

Moony hugs his mother in return and when she pauses for breath he laughs, shakes his head and states, "Mum, calm down, breathe, I've been good… actually I am doing great. Things are going far better than I ever hoped. I haven't actually lost my job; I've taken a leave and am considering quitting because something better has come up. I have news for you. Can we sit down?"

Lord Lupin laughs and replies, "Come, let's sit, let the boy tell us his news."

The three Lupin's settle into seats with Moony's parents sharing the loveseat and Remus sitting on the couch across from them, before the younger wizard says, "Mum, dad, when James and Lily had Harry, Sirius and I with James and Lily's blessing, we um… we used an ancient Potter family spell called an Heir blood adoption. Basically what that did was made it so that Harry is our son just like he is James's. Harry had a heritage test at Gringotts that confirmed that it had actually worked, we had never been sure, but Harry has claimed his titles including heir to House Lupin, so he is my son and the Lupin family magic has recognized him as such. Harry is very much in need of family and when I told him that I wanted to come visit you today he told me to invite you to come to his place for dinner next week. All of his other Grandparents are dead and the only family that he can remember didn't treat him very well… evidently when James and Lily died, Dumbledore had their will sealed and personally placed Harry with Lily's sister. The Dursleys hate magic and they took that hate out on Harry, when I told him you were alive he was excited to learn that he has living grandparents."

Lord and Lady Lupin sit silently staring at Moony in shock before Lord Lupin manages to stammer, "You… He… We… Harry… Grandson…"

Remus smiles and says, "Deep breath dad, calm down. I promise this is true and I would have brought Harry over here with me but he was busy securing Sirius' freedom today and I thought I should give you a heads up before springing not only a grandson but one who is emancipated, Lord of so many houses I can't remember them all, and not what you would expect in a seriously abused six year old. I know this is a big surprise, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we had no way of knowing the results. When we cast the spell, we believed that it would ensure that we each had an heir in Harry. We didn't realize that it would make him our son as well."

Lady Lupin finally manages to say, "Oh my goodness, Grandparents, I can't believe it, we have a grandson."

Lord Lupin looks to be just as excited but fear flashes in his eyes for a moment before he hides it once more but Remus is watching their reactions and sees it and misunderstands its cause so he assures, "He is a wizard, he didn't inherit my… affliction. He has his house-elves preparing the dungeon of the Castle that we are living in to lock me in during the full moon to ensure that he and everyone else is safe and that there will be no way for me to infect anyone, besides Harry is rather unique and has ways of staying safe even if he were in the room with me while I transformed. When we were in school, James, Sirius and the rat, figured out that in werewolf form I am a danger to humans be they magical or muggle, but for a magical if they can change into an animagus form they become safe from the werewolf. In school they kept me company, the night James and Lily died, Sirius was with me while I transformed but I was so agitated and he felt that something was wrong so he went to check on them. He was too late Voldemort had already killed them, leaving Harry alive. Anyway, so I am getting way off topic I was explaining how Harry would be safe around the wolf, like I said he is very unusual, supposedly a witch or a wizard can only take one animal form but Harry is an exception to so many things including this, Harry has four animagus forms including that of a wolf-pup. I first met Harry the day after the last full moon and the wolf's senses were still near the surface, he recognizes Harry as his pup. He feels very protective of Harry, I think it is likely that even fully transformed Harry could walk up to the wolf and it wouldn't attack him, not that I will allow him to try but…"

Lord Lupin stands up and walks around to his son's side, sits down and says, "Remus, stop, I wasn't worried about you hurting the boy, I know that you take every precaution to avoid hurting anyone. I was worried… well; to be honest I was worrying about you. With Harry as your heir and not being infected wouldn't that mean that you could safely have other children but if you have made Harry your heir then he would inherit regardless of whether you have other children or not. We never believed that you were meant to spend the rest of your life alone Remmy. You are our son and we want you to be happy, that is all we have ever wanted for you."

Remus looks down at his feet and blushes before he says, "Dad, I considered all of this long ago and I wasn't going to do the ritual because I didn't want to risk Harry. I assure you that I couldn't love him anymore had he been conceived by me. I did the ritual because James and Sirius and even Charlus assured me that it wouldn't change anything about Harry except making it so that the Lupin family magics would recognize him as my heir. I have never found anyone that I love that way anyhow. I don't expect to either but if I should one day find a woman that can talk me into marrying her then she will just have to understand that Harry is my son and we are a package deal."

Lady Lupin walks around and sits on Remus's other side, takes hold of one of his hands, and says, "Like you said, Remmy, this is quite a bit to take in, give us time to process everything you have told us and we would love to meet your son and be a part of his life, for the moment we need some questions answered to help us process this. Like could you tell us about Harry?"

Moony blushes and replies, "Hadrian actually, Harry is his nickname and what his friends all call him. He is an amazing young man. I don't have all the details of his life with the Dursleys and I have no intention of pushing him on the matter as he has two very good friends that are working with him on his past. He is emancipated and seems to be bound and determined to take care of not only himself but the people he cares about as well, that is why he moved me into his home. He says that he likes to cook and no I am not going to explain a six-year old being able to cook, that is Harry's business, the simple fact is he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself even without using any of the immense amounts of magic he possesses. His full name with titles is like a full paragraph on its own. He is generous and selfless and well, the only word that I think actually describes Harry is unusual. I have traveled a lot since that night and I have seen a lot of children, but I have never seen any that are anything like Harry."

**The Burrow; Ottery St. Catchpole**

After their tour of the ministry and the events that happened in Amelia's office, she insisted Arthur accompany his sons home to confirm to his wife that the boys were not pulling her leg about the mornings events. It was probably a good thing he did because the boys could talk of nothing else and when they reached home they told their family the entire story in every minute detail.

Molly was looking rather skeptical and was thinking that her sons had made the tale up to excite their siblings until Arthur states, "Sometime next week I will be taking Percy to meet up with Young Lord Potter so that he can purchase a new pet for Percy as a reward for his part in seeing the rat brought to justice and the freeing of Sirius Black." At which point Molly had to quickly sit down before she fainted.

When Molly manages to calm down somewhat she asks, "So Scabbers really was Peter Petttigrew and Sirius Black really was innocent and Harry Potter has claimed his title, but Arthur the boy can't be any older than our Ronny."

Arthur smiles at his wife and replies, "Yes, I believe that you are correct I must admit that I was surprised to be introduced to Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy at the ministry without their parents. After the rat was locked up along with Rita Skeeter, young Harry made proper introductions of himself and his friends as Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy and Lady Lovegood, I think I may have to call around at the Rook this evening to get the full story as Luna is involved and Amelia confirmed the identity of the three children when we took leave of them. It would seem that the Wizengamot story the paper has run is also true and at least two new Lords and a new Lady will be claiming their Wizengamot seats at the next session, although I am curious, there were nearly twenty-five Lords or Ladies listed in the Prophet, with three identified, that would still leave twenty unidentified."

When they are all finished eating Molly shoos the children outside to play and turns to glare at her husband before stating, "Arthur Weasley, you have just told me that you have personally seen Harry Potter, a boy the same age as our youngest son and you let him go off on his own! Albus said that he was placed with relatives away from the Wizarding World, and you didn't think to question what he was doing at the Ministry of Magic."

Arthur looks skeptically at his wife and replies, "What exactly would you have me do Molly, grab the boy, while the head of the DMLE is standing there and apperate away with him leaving our boys in the ministry. I don't think so. If the boy is not where Dumbledore placed him and Dumbledore hasn't asked for our help in finding him then I am assuming that Dumbledore knows where he is and will continue to believe that Dumbledore is ensuring his safety as he learns about our world."

Molly sighs and makes a harrumphing sound before turning to tidy up the kitchen. A minute later Arthur heads out to his shed to spend an unexpected afternoon tinkering. When her husband has disappeared into his shed Molly flew calls Dumbledore to relate the story her husband and children told her and to ensure that she is supposed to continue with the plans."

**Hogwarts School; Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore was casting the spells for what felt to be the millionth time in the last four days , trying to find one little boy shouldn't be this hard. He had just decided that someone must be hiding the boy from him when Molly's voice called from the flew. Albus sighs not wanting to deal with the woman at the moment but turns to the fireplace and greets her jovially.

After Molly tells him what happened at the ministry, Dumbledore had to fight to both keep his temper and keep from blanching but assured her that they would continue forward with their plans. When Molly disappeared from the flames, Dumbledore rushes to his desk, scribbles a not to Moody and one to Kingsley and sends Fawkes to deliver them before allowing his temper to explode and causing a number of his precious trinkets to explode as well.

**Nottingham Castle; the Office**

At four o'clock Harry, Luna, and Draco are seated in the office each with a list of individuals they are writing letters to requesting their services as tutors for three young, eager to learn students. After a few minutes Harry stands stretches and says, "I have finished and we have too many letters for Hedwig to deliver them all. I'm going to change form and deliver some of these myself."

Luna turns to Harry and says, "Harry, how do you do an animagus transformation?"

Harry turns to his friend and says, "Well, it changes for each person but the hardest part is learning what your alternate form is. If you would like I could teach you. We will pick up some books on it; I was working on clearing my mind for Occlumency and accidentally found my Grim form. When I transformed into that form I knew I could do the others and I did."

Luna nods and says, "Yes, I think the three of us could start working on Occlumency and Animagus training tonight. I might be able to help you with Occlumency, but it will mean that you have to relearn because the way my family does it is a bit different. It doesn't involve actually clearing your mind so much as organizing it."

Harry smiles and replies, "I'd like that Luna. For the moment I want to deliver these letters and we are having company for dinner tonight remember, oh, I should have Dinky tell Moony and Paddy about our company."

Draco stands and stretches then says, "Don't worry about it Harry, I'll go tell them myself before I get ready."

With a nod of his head Harry steps back from the desk and lifts into the air and transforms into his phoenix before landing on the back of the chair. Luna walks over, lifts the first letter of the stack Harry wants to deliver and says, "This one is to Dowager Lady Longbottom."

Harry lifts off the chair, grabs the envelope and in a flash, disappears from the room, just as Sirius wanders in. The older wizard looks around and says, "Oh, sorry, I thought Harry would be here."

Draco looks over at him, smiles, and replies, "You just missed him. He said to tell you and Moony that Mad-eye is joining us for dinner this evening. Was there something one of us can do for you?"

Sirius regards the young blond wizard for a moment and replies, "I don't know, I have so many questions and I was hoping that he would be willing to answer them."

Luna stares into space for a moment then says, "I can answer some of your questions but I can't answer all of them and some of them Harry won't answer because there are certain things that he just isn't ready to talk about. "

Sirius looks bemused by the girl's statement causing Draco to laugh and state, "Don't worry, you'll get used to her. She actually does make sense if you take the time to consider what she has just said."

Sirius thinks for a minute then says, "I'll go tell Remus that we are expecting company, could you tell Harry I'd like to talk to him."

Draco nods and replies, "I'll tell him… Lord Black can I ask you a question?"

Sirius hesitates and then says, "Call me Sirius… You can ask and I'll consider answering."

Draco nods and asks, "Do you like me?"

Sirius considers for a moment then says, "I don't know you enough to form an opinion of you. You are Lucius and Narcissa's son and I don't trust them. Why should I believe that you are any different than your family?"

Draco smiles in return and replies, "I understand your reasons for not trusting me. I'll have to work on earning your trust. For the moment, just know that I am on Harry's side, and before you ask, yes, there is a reason to be picking sides… but I'm sure that Harry will explain to you later."

**Longbottom Manor; the Sitting Room**

Lady Dowager Longbottom is sitting working on a cross-stitch that she is making for her grandson when the most beautiful white phoenix she has ever seen flashes into the room. It circles for a moment, drops a letter onto her lap, and then settles onto the back of the chair across from Augusta. She looks at the bird curiously for a few moments then down at the letter and asks, "Are you waiting for a reply?"

The phoenix simply cocks its head to the side and continues to sit watching her for a moment. When she reaches to open the letter, the phoenix begins to look around the room curiously. Augusta quickly reads through the letter, twice and then once again more slowly;

Dear Lady Dowager Longbottom,

I am aware that you may not know me, or that you remember meeting me as an infant but I am Lord Hadrian Potter of the House of Potter. I am writing to you because, I am in need of tutors and have been told that you would be the best for teaching me etiquette and/or wizarding laws and customs. As I have been living with muggles there is much for me to learn and I would value the time you could spare to instruct me. I am aware that you are the sole guardian of your grandson and would likely need to have him with you. Let me assure you that the Goblin's of Gringotts have informed me that my current residence is the safest location in all of Britain and you would be more than welcome to bring the young man with you. In seeking your services I feel that it is only right to inform you that I am six years old and that I have two friends of the same age that will be taking lessons with me. My phoenix is waiting for a reply as to whether you would be willing to meet with us early next week before deciding upon our request for lessons. Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Lupin, Lord of House Potter

PS. If you will just tell the phoenix your answer that will be sufficient as he will understand

Augusta looks at the phoenix and says, "According to this letter you can understand what I am saying. I would like to meet with young Lord Potter but, I think a more formal meeting is required. If you would not mind waiting, I would like to write him a formal reply."

The Phoenix tips its head to the side again and gives a small cheep of acceptance as it nods its agreement to her request. Augusta quickly summons writing supplies and pens her reply before holding it out and asking, "Would you like me to tie this to your leg or would you like to just take it."

The Phoenix starts to sing happily as it flies over and takes the letter from her then disappears in a flash of light.

**Nottingham Castle; the Office**

Sirius is turning to leave the room when the phoenix flashes in and Luna reaches for the next letter saying, "The Flamels," as she holds the envelope out to the bird. Sirius turns back around and stares at the phoenix in awe for the moment before it flashes from the room again. In surprise, he asks, "Whose phoenix is that?"

Before Luna can say anything, Draco replies, "I suppose you could say that he is Harry's phoenix, at least in a matter of speaking. You know Luna, we really should give him a name, and we should probably name the others as well."

Luna stares thoughtfully into space as Sirius turns to Draco and asks, "What do you mean the others as well?"

Draco laughs and says, "You've seen Harry's Grim form." Sirius nods and Draco continues, "The phoenix is Harry's second form. He can also take the forms of a young deer and a wolf-pup. I was just telling Luna it would be less confusing if we were to give Harry's forms names rather than calling them all Harry."

Sirius looks surprised and stammers, "Harry has four animagus forms? Including a Grim and a Phoenix both of which are magical creatures?"

Draco nods and Luna says, "I don't think we have earned that right. I think Padfoot and Moony will need to name Harry's Grim. We will ask Harry if the others have names if they don't then we can name the deer and the wolf, but Harry will have to tell us the phoenix's name."

**Hidden Cove; Nicolas's Study**

Nicolas is sitting at his desk reading through some papers when the phoenix flashes in and drops the letter on his desk before settling upon the back of the chair across from the old wizard. Nicolas looks at the phoenix for a moment, then at the envelope, then back at the phoenix before calling, "Perenelle, come here please."

Perenelle walks in and asks, "What did you need Nicolas?"

Nicolas nods towards the phoenix and holds up the letter, before stating, it would seem that we have been found. This beautiful phoenix has just delivered a letter addressed to both of us; shall we see what it says?"

Perenelle smiles and walks towards the bird stopping a short distance away she says, "I suppose that we could do that, however, I think I would rather this young man make his request himself, besides I am curious how such a young man came to have an animagus form to begin with let alone having a magical one."

Harry lifts from the chair flies once around the room before transforming just behind the chair he had perched on and stumbling into it. With a blush he looks up and says, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but I don't actually know where we are and I didn't want to send my owl as she is still young and I wouldn't want to send her on a long journey yet so I thought it would be better for the phoenix to deliver the letter. To be honest I didn't expect you to know that I wasn't actually a phoenix."

Perenelle laughs and replies, "Well, your logic makes perfect sense and I do appreciate your desire to protect your young owl from over-exhaustion and you are a polite young man, so why don't you tell us why you are writing to us."

Harry blushes again and says, "To be honest, it is a very long story and I would gladly tell you all of it, however, I am expecting dinner guests this evening and so I do not have the time to explain properly. The basic jest of the letter is a request to meet and listen to my request to hire you as tutors to myself and two others. If you would care to join us for dinner soon I would be happy to explain. I assure you that my house is secure and no one will be able to enter it without my express permission."

Nicolas laughs and states, "Well, for a long story he is rather direct, what do you think Perenelle, should we take the young man up on his offer?"

Turning to her husband Perenelle considers and then states, "I am not sure Nicolas, and I think I should like a proper introduction before accepting a dinner invitation."

Once again Harry blushes before stating, "My apologies, my Lady, I am Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Lupin Head of House Potter, Heir to House Flamel and Lord or Heir of too many other Houses to list them all without being late to a dinner I am supposed to be hosting. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Perenelle turns to her husband and says, "Well, now, it has been a long time since any have claimed the title of Heir to House Flamel, Nicolas I must hear this young man's story, shall we join him for dinner?"

Nicolas smiles at his wife and replies, "Yes, he has me curious as well. So tell us young man where this house of yours is?"

Harry smiles happily and states, "I live at Nottingham Castle in Sherwood Forest. For the moment my guests are arriving by house-elf because I have only put in the request for the flew to be connected today."

Nicolas smiles and asks, "When you are in phoenix form do you have the abilities of the phoenix as well?"

With a happy grin Harry replies, "Yes, I have all the abilities of the phoenix in that form and I can shadow walk in my Grim form but I don't know what other abilities the Grim is supposed to have so I don't know if I have all of its abilities or not."

With a clap of her hands Perenelle states, "Oh, good. I love travelling by Phoenix; it is much smoother than apperating or portkey. Go ahead and transform, Nicolas can hold me and you can perch on my shoulder to take us to your home."

Harry steps back from the chair but before he transforms he says, "I have never taken anyone with me before."

With a smile Perenelle states, "Well the easier way for you is if I hold on to you so if you are not opposed I will hold your leg and then all you have to do is go home and we will come with you. The other way you have to remember to hold on to me."

With a nod Harry says, "If you would hold out your arm I can perch there and you can hold my leg, just to be sure."

Perenelle holds out her arm as Nicolas's arms wrap around her from behind. Harry lifts into the air, transforms and lands on her arm. Perenelle reaches out with her other arm and takes hold of his leg, then with a flash they are gone.

**Nottingham Castle; the Office**

When Harry lands in the office, Perenelle releases his leg and Harry launches in the air and circles the room before transforming behind the desk and stumbling forward into it before nearly falling on his rear end. Luna laughs and says, "We really need to work on that landing Harry. Why do you always stumble when shifting from the phoenix I wonder?"

Harry shrugs but turns to his guests and announces, Lord and Lady Flamel, Might I introduce my friend Lady Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Lord and Lady Flamel, they will be joining us for dinner this evening. Ducky!"

The house-elf appears and Harry tells him about their added dinner guests then the little house elf pops away and Harry turns back to his company and states, "Our other guest will not be here until five, would you care for a tour of the Castle while we wait?"

Nicolas looks at his wife who shakes her head before he turns to the young wizard and replies, "Thank you for the offer, I am sure it is lovely, however, we would prefer to learn more about you and the friends that you mentioned."

With a smile Harry says, "Very well, shall we move into the lounge where we can all sit comfortably to talk?" Then he casts a patronus and sends it off to tell, Draco, Remus, and Sirius that they have company and will be in the lounge, before turning to escort everyone to the lounge.

**Nottingham Castle; the Lounge**

Harry, Luna, Nicolas, and Perenelle have just taken their seats when Tenby pops into the room, bows to Luna and says, "Missy Loony, ma'am, Mr. Moody, sir has requested that he is being picked up early. Would yous be liking mes to be picking him up?"

Luna glances to Harry who replies, "Bring him here please Tenby." Then turns to the Flamels and asks, "Would you care for something to drink while we wait for the others to arrive?"

With a smile Perenelle replies, "Yes, I would love a cup of tea if it is not too much trouble."

Nicolas smiles and says, "Tea for me as well please."

A moment later the tea service appears on the coffee table and Harry gets up to serve everyone some tea, as the others start filtering in. When everyone is present, seated, and served, Harry settles into his seat and asks, "Where would you like me to begin?"

Perenelle smiles and says, "The beginning would probably be best."

Harry hesitates a minute then looks around the room before he replies, "I'm not sure that I can do that. There are things that I don't want certain people to know and there are people here that I am not sure where their allegiance lies. So I suppose I will just start where I deem appropriate for the m need you all to know that Voldemort is not dead. There will be a second war and there is a prophecy that states I will be the one to finally defeat the dark Lord. The kicker is there will be more than two sides in this war. I will be leading one because I refuse to let anyone else dictate my life while keeping the plans and other information that I should know a secret. The second side will be Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The third side is the one that wants to dictate my life while setting me up to sacrifices everything to Voldemort because they believe that is the only way for the light to win."

Moody laughs and growls, "That is the nicest way I have ever heard someone say that Dumbledore keeps things too close to his own chest."

Harry flashes a half-smile and replies, "Well I could have given him a hyphenated name that the Prophet seems so fond of… Would you prefer He-who-is-too-interested-in-riding-on-a-little-boys-fame?"

At this point everyone starts laughing until Nicolas says, "So, basically our three choices are You, Dumbledore, or Voldemort."

Harry shakes his head and replies, "No. You and Perenelle have the option of staying hidden but Dumbledore will try to bring you in and will at least use your stone to lure Voldemort into a confrontation with me."

Perenelle asks, "How do you…"

Harry smiles and replies, "I can't answer that but I can assure you that he plans to do it."

Moody looks Harry for a moment then says, "I'm the one that you don't trust. So let me clear a few things up real quick. First, I am here because, I wanted to see for myself if Dumbledore was right and that you need to be kept safe and should be returned to the muggles or if you were truly safe here. Second, I have dedicated my life to bringing dark wizards to justice and my old friend Albus isn't looking so light these days. Third, when Voldemort returns I intend to be on the right side, which means that I need to know the details so I can pick which side I believe is the right one."

Harry considers for a moment then nods, and replies, "Alright. I believe you but…" then he turns toward Sirius and adds, "I'm sorry to have to ask this but I have to know, where your loyalties belong?"

With a loud bark, Sirius replies, "I would join Voldemort before I gave another minute to that old coot that left me to rot in Azkaban and that is never going to happen. I will stand beside you just like I stood beside James."

Harry looks around the room once more then nods and looks at Luna. The girl considers for a moment sighs and says, "I'll begin." Luna then tells the group about the other timeline and the ritual that brought the three children to this timeline. When she finishes, Ducky appears to announce that dinner is ready and the group moves into the dining room.

**Nottingham Castle; Dining Room**

When everyone is seated and served Harry picks up the story, telling them about the changes the three children have already made, starting with coming to the Castle and ending with bringing the Flamels. Draco fills in details where he can.

When the three children finish their story, the gathered adults stare at them for several minutes before Nicolas looks at Harry and says, "I am not saying that I don't believe you, because your story explains quite a few things about you that do not otherwise make sense but how do we know that what you have done already hasn't prevented the next war?"

Luna looks around at the group and says, "All of the possibilities still lead to war. So long as Voldemort is at least partially alive, there will be a war. The only way to prevent it is to kill him before he can become fully alive again."

With a smile Draco states, "So we are seeking training to fill the gaps in our previous education which in some areas are rather large. For example, we are approaching Lady Dowager Longbottom for lessons in etiquette and wizarding laws and customs, as she is a current member of the Wizengamot and according to our sources she is well educated in those subjects. Not to mention her grandson is our age and as we are children, we intend to study but we are not willing to sacrifice our entire childhoods, Harry deserves and needs to be able to have fun."

After another minute, Moody gets to his feet and starts grumbling and pacing finally stating, "That greedy, self-centered, conniving old coot. I swear I'll…"

Harry grins and supplies "Pull out his beard one hair at a time with a pair of broken tweezers. You will have to wait in line, as I believe that Ragnak has claimed that form of revenge for him-self."

Moody turns to look at Harry and says, "I'm sorry… but did you just say that Ragnak plans on…"

With a grin Harry shrugs and says, "Yeah, it seems that the Goblins don't take to kindly to… uhm… never mind, anyway, suffice it to say that Ragnak has decided that the old coot needs to pay."

After another minute, Nicolas says, "You mentioned that you have four animagus forms, could you show us please."

After Harry shifts through each of his forms, once again stumbling as he shifts from the phoenix form back into his human form and falling into Draco who is seated next to him. He gets swiftly back to his feet, mumbling his apology to Draco before looking around and stating, "I can also cast a Patronus and I could easily pass my OWL's in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, and Transfigurations and I'd probably ace the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL, it would be a bit of a struggle but I could probably pass Divinations, History of Magic, & Potions again as well, although Luna is likely the only one of the three of us with any talent whatsoever in Divinations."

Perenelle turns to her husband and says, "Nicolas."

Nicolas looks around the room before turning to his wife and saying, "Yes, dear I think you are correct. I believe that they will likely gain Lady Dowager Longbottom as a tutor, and it would seem that Remus Lupin can teach them what they need to know of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Malfoys can teach what they will, I think Harry and his… dog-father can teach the others how to be animagi and young Luna shall teach the boys to create Dreamscapes. You and I will fill in the other subjects that they require. They seem to be on a dangerous path and so they should be properly trained." Then turning to Harry he adds, "Perenelle and I are willing to be your teachers but you all have to agree that during instruction times you will follow our instructions regardless of what anyone else has taught you. Second you will study the materials we set for the next week's assignment prior to the lesson so that you are properly prepared for each lesson. Third, and finally, we do not want you to tell anyone else that we are teaching you, if asked you may say that you have hired an American couple by the name of Smith as tutors, does that work OK for you?"

Harry smiles happily and nods his head before saying, "I agree to your conditions, with no problem. I do have one question. Given the amount of things you are planning on tutoring us on and the distance between my home and yours, and the size of my house, would you be interested in moving into the castle with us? You could pick any unoccupied suite of rooms to move into, heck you could probably take an entire wing or tower if that is what you want. The Dungeons are being refitted for Remus's Furry little problem so they would be off limits during the full moon but otherwise you'd be welcome to make use of any rooms not currently occupied by other members of my household."

Nicolas looks at his wife and Perenelle is the one to reply, "Thank you Harry, I believe that you are correct and that would be more convenient, we will gather our things and be prepared to relocate. If you would allow us to borrow a house-elf to help us move in, that would save time and we could be prepared to start lessons next week."

Harry considers and then says, "Ducky!" His house-elf appears and Harry states, "Lord and Lady Flamel will be moving in, I would like a team of elves to assist them please."

Ducky nods, bows, and replies, "Oh, yes, Master Harry sir, I will bes assigning them immediately sir."

When the little house-elf disappears Harry turns back to the Flamels and says, "Ducky will assign a team to assist you, I would recommend choosing your rooms before you go to pack as much of the house is in need of refurnishing and they can see to it that the rooms are prepared for your arrival while others are preparing your belongings for transport."

The Flamels smile at the boy as Ducky returns with a few other house-elves introduces them to the Flamels and then disappears again. Nicolas tells Harry, "If you will excuse us, we will have the house-elves escort us on a tour to pick our rooms and then we will begin moving right away. We would like to begin your lessons on Monday morning."

Luna thinks for a moment then replies, "We have lessons with the Malfoys on Monday morning. Would Monday afternoon be acceptable?"

With a nod Perenelle replies, "That would be just fine, thank you."

As the Flamels walk from the room, Harry turns to the three remaining wizards and says, "Well, Remus, Sirius now that you know the entire story, will you help us?"

Both wizards nod and state, "We're in Harry."

Still smiling happily Harry turns to Moody and asks, "Well, Moody, we have told you everything that we know, now I am asking, have you chosen which side do you plan to be on?"

Moody looks around once more before focusing on Harry and stating, "I will admit that I am having trouble believing a lot of what you have told me, but I do believe that you should be prepared as Dumbledore believes everything hinges on you, I will agree to teaching you what I can, you will need to get an exercise room prepared, we will begin by working on your physical fitness. I'll be here first thing Monday morning to take you through a workout before you sit your softer lessons. Now call one of your elves to take me home."

Draco calls for Dobby to take Moody home as Harry calls Dinky to tell her about the Flamels moving in. Sirius hesitates a moment before following Remus from the room. When everyone has gone their separate ways Draco, Luna, and Harry head up to bed.

**Nottingham Castle**

The next morning the children return to the office talking happily. The first thing Harry does is read the letter from Lady Dowager Longbottom. When he is finished he reads it to the others.

Dear Lord Potter-Black-Lupin,

I would be happy to meet with you and your friends to listen to your proposal. This letter will serve as a portkey, as I would prefer the initial meeting be here at my home. If you would call at about eleven tomorrow, you can join us for lunch. Thank you for considering me.

Sincerely, Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom

PS. The activation phrase is 'I cheerfully accept'

The three children agree to meet with her and Harry sends off a patronus to tell the others living in the castle that the three children will be stepping out for lunch while Draco informs the house elves. Luna wanders from the room only to return a moment later with a piece of paper that she holds out to Harry before announcing, "The flew has been connected."

The three children spend the rest of the morning trying to pick a room to turn into a workout room and also trying to pick a classroom. At about ten Luna pulls out her map and leads the group to a pair of rooms that the map identifies as the classroom and the gym. After a quick look around Harry nods and proclaims them perfect before asking the house-elves to start preparing them for Monday's lessons. With that decided the three children return to their room to dress for their meeting at Lovegood Manor. Just before eleven Harry calls Ducky to shield their location and the children take the portkey to Longbottom Manor.

**Longbottom Manor**

When the three children arrive Lady Longbottom and her grandson Neville are waiting to greet them. Harry makes the introductions for them and Lady Longbottom introduces herself and her grandson before leading them to the dining room for lunch. Harry, Draco, and Luna once again tell their stories about becoming emancipated and their reasons for needing tutors leaving out the parts about the other timeline. Harry then explains the fact that they have obtained tutors in most subjects they will be studying but that as their tutors have no experience with British Wizarding Laws and Customs as they are a young American couple and repeats his request for her to give the three of them lessons.

When lunch is finished Augusta leads the group back to her sitting room before looking at Harry and stating, "I can see that you are all three eager to learn and I believe that my concerns over your age are unfounded, I will agree to tutor you in the subjects you requested. My grandson and I will come to your house on Tuesdays and Thursdays for afternoon lessons."

Harry smiles as he replies, "Thank you Lady Dowager Longbottom, if you will arrive at about eleven we can have lunch before lessons and as you will be at our house, I must insist that the two of you also join us for dinner on those days."

Augusta looks thoughtful and replies, "I will accept because the meals will be a good time to work on your etiquette, although all three of you have very good manners so I don't think that will require much work. I do feel that I should tell you there is a possibility that my grandson is a squib as he hasn't shown much accidental magic."

With a thoughtful expression Harry explains about the binding on his own magic and how the Goblins unbound it and slowly learning to control it with the use of the bracelets and suggesting that she have Neville tested for such a binding. When he has finished Luna looks at the old witch and says, "If you are that worried about it, simply take him to Ollivander's, if a wand chooses him then you will know that he is not a squib, because wands don't choose them."

Augusta looks at the girl in surprise a moment then replies, "I had never thought of that, I was intending to give him his father's wand as is tradition in our family."

Harry looks thoughtful but says, "I am sorry Lady Longbottom but isn't his father still alive and if so then it is likely the wand's allegiance still lies with him, which would make it hard for Neville to be able to do any magic with it."

Draco then adds, "Before my emancipation I had tried casting with both of my parents' wands and while I could get some results with mother's wand, father's would fight me and it took a great deal of work to produce results with it. Now that I have my own wand I can definitely tell that there is a major difference."

With a smile Augusta replies, "Thank you for the insight, I will consider your arguments before making a decision."

A short time later after providing her with their flew address (Mythic Castle), the three children return home to spend the day relaxing and playing.


End file.
